Filial devotion
by Medley Nightfallen
Summary: This request caught her eyes, it was suiting her. But when she looked closer she noticed she had to translate an ancient book AND defeat an "unknown monster". So Levy decided to team up with Gajeel. But things quickly turned into something unexpected...
1. A strange mission

**Yo! Yankee-chan AND I are back with a new fanfiction about Gajeel and Levy!  
>Here again, it's Yankee who write it, but for once a part of the scenario comes from my head. I gave her the idea, she liked it and wrote it. (I'm the brain, she's the... fingers! Gihihi!). Well that's all what I did, so the credits are for her. I could never write a story like this.<br>So here again, I only own the translation, the mistakes and the original idea (which means I have NO idea how it will end! XD)  
>I hope you'll enjoy or at least review!<strong>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another day like the other which rose in Magnolia and at Fairy Tail, punctuated by the incessant fights and the simple joys announcing a good morning. As always, Levy was sitting at a table with other guild girls and was talking about girly topics with a beaming smile. After the winter they spent partly under the sun on Tenrou Island, spring had regained its right.

Everybody's attention turned toward the request board when Mirajane came to update new missions and everyone rushed over. Levy sighed. Before the S-class exam they rushed toward it with even more enthusiasm... and after this there wasn't anything left for Shadow Gear. When finally all the mages in lack of work left the board, more than the half of the missions had disappeared, but there was still a few ones. The young girl stood and dragged her feet toward it to choose a job. She needed money, it was hard to pay her room at Fairy Hills right now, she had to move. With a jaded look on the few remaining missions, she weakly searched the one which could suit her. And she had to restrain herself to not cry with happiness when she found one. Amongst the thieves to beat, the stuffs to find, the important people to protect, there was an original mission. And it was perfect for her. Since Gajeel had told her she had to trust herself when he'd become her partner, she often looked for a mission she could do alone, to convince everyone (and herself too) that she wasn't only a sweet and kind girl, that she could manage to do it.

By the way, speaking of the exam, Kana had won and become an S-class mage. Much to Gajeel's greatest displeasure. He had snubbed for nearly a month. Partly because he hadn't been chosen from the start and also because he hadn't fight anyone. Levy was happy for her friend and it didn't matter if she had lost. It certainly had been too early for her, and working alone was a good training if she had to be chosen again. She'll try next year. Except the Dragon Slayer was even more mad at her because she had "given up" and he didn't miss the occasion to tell her. Of course they were closer than before, but their relationship had become tense after that.

Promptly shaking her head to chase this bad thoughts from her mind, she quickly caught the paper before her with a satisfied beaming smile. An attractive reward, and it was suiting her, it was perfect! She already imagine what would happened and a shiver of excitement ran through her spine. She was enjoying herself by reading and re-reading it, happy to have found a mission she could realize alone.

But when she looked at the paper closer... there was something else. Written in small prints at the bottom of the page, there was an inscription. So small that Levy nearly failed to notice it. She narrowed her eyes and approached the paper to have a better look.

Mission: Translate a unique book written in an unknown ancient language.

Reward: 950 000 Jewels.

You will have to kill an unknown monster in addition to the translation. (→ written in very small prints)

Kill an unknown monster? What did that mean? It compromised the whole mission! She could never beat such a creature! Now her head was filled with hideous creatures all the more gigantic, slobbering, slimy, sticky and horrible than the last. What should she do? She couldn't go alone anymore like she wanted... and why "unknown"? It was a joke or what? Why couldn't the client identify the creature which had attacked him? Her excitement quickly decreased to be replaced by frustration and great disappointment. She stayed before the request board like an idiot, staring at her request stupidly and muttering. Now that she had taken it, it wouldn't be polite to give up, she couldn't do that. What a foolishness, she should have paid more attention. She sighed and dropped her head, defeated and desperate, wondering if she should go or give the request to someone else.

To be honest she was a bit tired of missions with her teammates. The same scenario was repeating relentlessly: Mission, fight, Jet and Droy try to protect Levy but Jet and Droy get beat up so Levy has to care about the work alone and in the end her two friends compliment her. How exciting. And annoying too. She hated fight even if it was self-defense, and her friends always took missions consisting to beat someone, without considering what SHE wanted.

Desperate and seeing that her request was already over before it even began, she dropped her head and sighed loudly. She could be heard by everyone, but she didn't care, she felt depressed.

"Is something wrong Levy?" Nab asked suddenly as he approached her to observe the request she was holding.

"We can say that. It's just that I found a mission that could suit me, but actually I missed a spot on the paper and it is definitely not for me... but I can't give up now that I chose it! And I don't know what to do."

"I see, I see. You can always give it to somebody, or go with Jet and Droy."

"This may be a bit boastful, but beside me I can't see anyone who might be able to translate a book. And I chose it because I wanted to do it alone, I wish I go without Jet and Droy for once."

"Then ask someone else."

Ask someone else? Why not? If she really wanted to translate this book, there wasn't other option. She studied the people in the guild, searching the one she should pick, when her eyes locked on a certain mage, eating loudly some pieces of metal in a dark corner, and a little black cat with round ears. An idea popped in her mind while a beaming smile enlightened her face and she walked toward them.

"Hi there!"

Levy sat quickly at the Dragon Slayer's side, who had his mouth full of bolts and he stared at her like she was an extra-terrestrial.

"Good morning Levy!" Pantherlily greeted. He was sitting cross-legged on the table and was holding a kiwi.

When he noticed that Gajeel wasn't answering, he gave him a nudge on the arm and the iron mage glared at him with a look that meant: "let me swallow!" before he did so and growled a fainted hello to the young girl. The cat rolled his eyes, exasperate by his cruel lack of politeness and decided to continue.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. Everything's alright. But to tell the truth... I need help for something." The young girl admitted as she stared at the wooden table.

"What for?" Gajeel inquired finally without taking his eyes out of her.

Without another word, Levy handed him the request description, observing his reaction. The Dragon Slayer raised an inquisitive eyebrow, caught the paper and finally looked away from the blue haired mage to read. When he read the passage with the "unknown monster" he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is that? They're kidding us?"

"Well... I don't know. But when I took the mission, I didn't see it and I know I can't fight a monster, no matter what it is."

"Don't say that, I'm sure you can succeed. But that's true, this story's strange. The "Unknown" word seems weird." Lily declared after he read the paper over his partner's shoulder.

"Tch, that's bullshit! And by the way, why did you show me that?" The Dragon Slayer growled as he gave her the request back.

"Well... I was thinking you could join me... like you did the last time." She risked as she half-hid behind her paper.

Gajeel's eyes widened, more surprised than ever. Everything didn't really go as planned on Tenrou Island, and despite this she was ready to leave with him again, to trust him again, to be around him again. Even after all this time spend in Fairy Tail, he didn't know a thing about her, he didn't understand her. And it was annoying him greatly, he didn't like when he didn't understand something. What if... what if he couldn't protect her this time either? What would happen? They nearly died last time, he didn't really want this to happen again. He locked eyes with the young girl, searching for an answer. She stared at him with a undecided expression, waiting for his answer with hope and anxiety. On one hand he wanted to reject her, he didn't want to work, but on the other hand he knew he needed money, and 950 000 Jewels to share couldn't be rejected. Defeated, he sighed.

"Huh... Okay, because it's for you."

The young girl jumped out her chair a gave him a beaming smile, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"R-really? I... thank you Gajeel!"

Without being able to hold back, she threw herself into his arms, shaking with joy. The Dragon Slayer blushed and roared :

"Let me go! I still can change my mind!"

The cat next to them nearly choke with his kiwi when he saw his friend so embarrassed, and with that he won a glare from the dragon. A bit troubled by her excitement, Levy released the Dragon Slayer and smiled as she watched him.

"Well, I have to go to prepare my stuffs then." She declared as she stood.

"Yeah, me too. You're comin Lily?" The mage grunted as he stood too, looking at his cat who didn't move yet.

With a smirk Lily watched the two mages standing in front of him. He already noticed the strange connection between them when Gajeel had declared himself as Levy's partner during the S-class exam. And also during the week they spent together, just before they left for Tenrou island. Even if both of them were quite distant from one another. It wasn't distance because they didn't liked each other. It was quite difficult to explain, it was rather like they wasn't able to control what they felt, or like they didn't understand it. Lily had noticed. And fortunately, this mission was a chance for them. So he refused.

"No I'm not coming with you Gajeel. You two go." He stated and returned his attention back to the kiwi. 

"What?" Gajeel shouted. He didn't want to stay alone with the blue haired mage apparently.

"You heard me, I don't wanna come with you this time, I want to rest."

The Dragon hissed an insult between his clenched teeth, snarled and glared at his cat who kept smirking and then he stormed out furiously. Levy followed him immediately and gave the kitten a small smile and waved at him before she disappeared with Gajeel.

Barely out of the guild, Levy began to speak in a cheerful way, happier than ever, ignoring the frustrated expression the Dragon was wearing.

"Lily's got a lot of freedom with you. About Natsu, Happy would have followed him certainly, I think it's kind from you." The young girl commented and had to quickened her pace to walk at the iron mage's side.

He answered by a growl and dug his hands in his pockets, sulky and annoyed.

"Can we go to my place first so I can gather my stuffs? It's nearby, we won't lose too much time."

"As you want."

She walked toward Fairy Hills, the Dragon Slayer on her heels, still grumbling incomprehensible words. After a few silent minutes they reached the grids of Fairy Hills, the girls dormitory where Levy was living. She stopped suddenly, apparently meditative. Gajeel imitated her and stared at the building before his eyes. He had never come here before, he hadn't the right to enter usually.

"I guess you can come if I invite you, Erza won't be against it. If she finds us, we will just have too explain the situation. By the way Jet and Droy come here sometimes." Levy announced as she opened the dormitory door.

Gajeel didn't seem convinced but he followed her, dragging his feet, an annoyed grimace stuck on his face. The blue haired mage brought him quickly in her room and shut the door behind him after having checked if there was still nobody in the corridor. Then she began to gather her stuffs in her bag which swallowed them without complaining, and she took a large amount of different books.

"What the fuck are you doing with ALL these books?" Gajeel asked bluntly as he watched her, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"In the description, they didn't precise what ancient language I'll have to translate. So I take all my manuals to be sure. I don't want to be unable to do my job because I haven't the right book. Instead of asking questions, could you give me the red covered book on the shelf on your right?"

The Dragon Slayer grunted but obliged. He turned around and used the ladder and threw the big book she asked for toward her, before he repeat the action for the three others she needed. She gathered thirty different books, all written in a different language. Gajeel tried to imagine her reading all those big volumes and it gave him an headache. Finally the young girl closed her bag and they were about to leave when suddenly... Jet and Droy arrived in her room.

"Levy ! What a nice weather today, do you want to go in a mission?" Jet sang happily as he opened the door in a quick motion.

"Yeah let's go! Let's enjoy it!" Droy added as he followed his friend.

...That was precisely to not leave with them that Levy had chosen Gajeel. And because she asked Gajeel to come with her, she didn't want to tell them before she left. Failure.

The silence fell to the point that the flies could be heard. Until the situation made finally its way to the two boys' brain and the astonishment on their faces was replaced by an horrified and suspicious look.

"What is he doing here?" Jet suddenly wondered. Considering his expression, he was imagining the worst things.

Well, time for the confessions.

"He comes with me for a mission." Levy announced with a neutral voice, knowing already what would happen in the next second.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAA?" Both mages screamed in a perfect synchronization, their back plunging slightly toward the floor.

"You heard her. She asked me to join her and I said yes. Say it if you have a problem with it." The iron mage muttered with an half-amused half-annoyed grin spread on his lips.

"Yes that's a problem! We didn't agree for the exam in the first place! But now that crossed the line!" Droy bawled as he jumped forward.

"I'd like to see you try to prevent her to leave with me." The Dragon Slayer sneered, knowing perfectly what kind of words could make people angry.

"Stop! You won't fight in my room!" The blue haired mage yelled and jumped between them.

"And why not? If they asked for it I'll give them what they want." Her new teammate snarled back without looking away from the two mages who turned red with anger.

"Because this is MY room, MY stuffs, and I don't want them to be damaged, so go fight outside." The young mage demanded coldly.

However Gajeel turned around and was growling lowly, only a few inches away from the boys who were doing the same, fists clenched, ready to fight, with a threatening aura surrounding them all.

"Come, we leave." Levy decided suddenly as she caught the Dragon Slayer's wrist and pulled him in the corridor, ignoring royally her friends' complaints who gave the impression to burn in hell.

She didn't want that a fight began in the building, she would be the responsible, so she'd better leave immediately to calm the situation.

Ignoring the disgruntled growls coming from the iron mage who couldn't have a fight, she ran outside and quickly and violently slammed the grids behind her, frustrated and disturbed because of her friends who still acted like children. When would they change? And after that they were still wondering why she didn't want to go out with them. How despairing. Gajeel meanwhile was walking silently beside her, understanding he better shut up for now, even if he wanted to spit a large amount of derogatory comments about what had just happened. After a long moment spent in silence, Levy noticed they were walking toward the train station and she asked :

"Don't we stop to your place to take some stuffs?"

"No it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He half-roared exasperated.

He wasn't a kid anymore Goddammit! She didn't need to ask him twice for a confirmation. Apparently Levy understood because she turned away and walked as she stared straight in front of her. Crossing the town in the opposite direction, they reached the train station where the young girl bought two tickets for Kôkô, the destination written in the description while Gajeel was grumbling against the tourists' children who dared to glare at him. Then they reached the dock and waited for the train in silence, in the middle of an overcrowd train station full of noises. And several minutes later, they had to go to the toilets because a pigeon decided to "release himself" on our dearest Dragon Slayer. We better not talk about noises and insults which followed. And finally the train arrived and both of them embarked quickly and sat in a free compartment. Unknowing for them, they approached more and more the place which will change their whole life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next one will come in a few days, I promise!**

**I hope I avoided enough mistakes (it's hard to find them for me sometimes)**


	2. The book that writes its own story

**Yo! This is the second chapter of Filial Devotion! Yeah! I hope you'll enjoy or at least review! Oh and thanks the the favs and reviews and alerts! They melted my heart and yankee-chan's too! ^w^  
>I only own the translation, the mistakes, a little part of the story and Fiorenzo's name! Ahah! For once I own more things! ^^<strong>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train had departed since a whole hour now. Again at least four hours before they reached the destination. Kôkô was apparently the next one after Crocus, near the mountain range to the southwest of the continent. Levy had never been in this part of Fiore, at least she will see new landscapes, it was the positive point. And she prayed that it'd be not too cold because the town was built on the mountainside.

Watching the paraded landscapes through the window with music on her ears, she imagined what could happen during this mission. Especially with that "Monster". The fight seemed inevitable now. Of course Gajeel was with her now, but it didn't prevent her to be worried... especially for _him_. She was fearing the idea to fight, but she knew she'd have to do so sooner or later. She was just hoping she would be not useless. Despite the fact that Gajeel told her what he was thinking about it, she couldn't help but feel weak sometimes and she had self-confidence issues. She sighed deeply, slightly bothered by the monotony of the journey, stopped contemplating the landscape and turned to observe the Dragon Slayer, sat in front of her. His forehead set against the glass of the window, he seemed lost in thoughts too, and like her he had headphones trained on his ears. Levy wondered what kind of music he was listening, but knowing perfectly that he'll never tell her, she stared back at the outside, she didn't want him to notice that she was watching him. After a moment, tired because she had nothing to do, she closed her eyes and fell asleep during all the journey.

When the train finally stopped at their station, Gajeel shook her awake and he and Levy were the only ones to leave, that seemed strange considering the wonderful landscape they discovered when they left the trains station. They were barely out when they found themselves in the main street of the town. Built on the mountainside, it could be seen rising and losing in the sky just behind the houses. They saw a forest on the right too, a bit away from the village. On the left, the mountain chain was extended in the horizon. There was no doubt, it was because of this "monster" that no one came here, it was the only reason, the view was really beautiful. It was a bit cold, Levy was happy to have her waistcoat, but it was supportable. She didn't complain.

"What now?" Gajeel asked and stretched as he yawned, somewhat sleepy from the trip.

Levy stopped admiring the landscape and glanced at him with a doubtful expression and said, hesitant:

"Well, I guess we should go find the mayor to complete the formalities. Besides him, I can't see who would have sent this mission to Fairy Tail."

"'kay, let's go then."

Both of them walked in the main street which was cutting the town in two, noticing here and there ruins of houses. It was strange, it was just like a bomb had fallen on them, because those near them wasn't in the same state. Gajeel narrowed his eyes as he noticed this detail and sniffed the air loudly, before giving up, it was certainly not important. A few inhabitants were watching them with amazement, seeming to wonder why they were here. And it was understandable, the town as lost, just like the two mages. The city was so big and there was a very few indications. As a consequence, Levy decided to go to someone asking for directions, since the Dragon Slayer categorically refused to do so. She found a little girl playing in the street and approached her slowly as she ignored the rumblings Gajeel was regularly emitting behind her.

"Hi dear! Excuse me for disturbing you, my friend and I are searching the city hall, do you know where it is?" The young woman asked as she knelt in front of the child facing her.

When she saw "the friend"'s threatening aura, the little girl turned white and her terrified eyes widened. We could understand. The iron mage was glaring at her with a "speak or I cut your throat, vermin" look. And the blue haired woman noticed it.

"Gajeel you are scaring her, go away." She sighed.

The Dragon Slayer growled and imitated Levy's voice in a ridicule way before he turned around and left, hands in his pockets and shooting little rocks. The mage rolled her eyes before she asked the directions again. The little girl explained that the city hall was standing just a little higher, in the extremity of the street. She couldn't take her eyes out of the Dragon who offered her his back and was muttering. This fact exasperated even more the iron mage because they could have found it easily and wouldn't have needed to ask. Ignoring her friend who seemed really in a bad mood today, Levy thanked the kid and walked toward the indicated place. It was only after a while that she noticed something strange.

"Hey Gajeel, it's been a little while that a cat is following us." She whispered.

"...What?" The mage exclaimed, astonish.

He stared at the young woman like if she was crazy and glanced behind his shoulder to check. Indeed, there was a cat. The animal was gray and rather big for its specie. However, when the cat saw the two mages had noticed its presence, it did something really suspicious. It quickly hid in another street and only let a quarter of its head to be seen and one of its weird blood-red colored eyes. The Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes, but he shrugged it off and kept walking. Worried, Levy glanced behind her sometimes to see the same scene repeat again an again. When the two mages finally reached the city hall, the cat disappeared. Strange...

The two mages entered and approached the secretariat where a woman who reminded them Evergreen was working, looking more strict and her clothes were more... decent. Sat at a large desk standing in the middle of the room and invading all the space, she was sorting papers before putting them in weird draws.

"Er, good evening. Excuse us for disturbing you, we're here for the mission." Levy began as she took the request she brought with her.

The lady straightened, caught the request and inspected it with a calculative look. With a big smile she quickly handed it back to the mage and went knock one door on the left to announce them before they entered and the door closed behind them. They barely had the time to observe the room before a tall man in a suit rushed toward them. Half bald, he had a long funny gray mustache which ended bellow his chin, like a viking. And it was also curled. He seemed to be the prime of life considering how he moved and gesticulate.

He rushed like a fury and shook Levy's hand vigorously, nearly snatching it, but his own hand was nearly crushed when he tried the same with Gajeel and he half-calmed down. The blue haired mage quickly introduced themselves, explaining why they were here and what they could do before the man introduced himself too, smiling like he was the happiest man of the world right now.

"My name is Fiorenzo, pleased to meet you. I think you already understood it, I am the mayor of Kôkô. I'm really happy to know that such mages like you decided to help us, it's fantastic! So you are from Fairy Tail? Even here your guild is famous, its reputation is proved." He babbled.

His capacity to speak quick without stop or take a breath was just spectacular. And also annoying after a moment. Levy blushed, embarrassed by so many compliments. But Gajeel didn't feel the same.

"Yeah of course. And now, we could maybe see the fucking reason of our presence here?" He stated without any form of politeness.

The Solid Script mage glared at him with a reproachful look and he joyfully replied with one of his best annoyed expressions. Although she also wanted to start the mission as soon as possible, it wasn't a manner to cut someone in a conversation, even if it was one-sided one. Fortunately, Fiorenzo wasn't even offended and only changed the subject as he lead them in a room behind his office, filled with ancient books and objects. There was one particular book, placed under a glass bell and sealed with a large padlock. Apparently it was the book Levy was supposed to translate. Fiorenzo opened the padlock, took the book and handed it to Levy who took it carefully. Its cover was green colored, a bit faded by the years. There was just a little problem...

"Oi." Gajeel demanded as he observed the object over Levy's shoulder. "Can we really call this a book? How many pages does it contain? Ten?"

Indeed, the book was extremely thin. And that wasn't all. As she opened it slowly, Levy noticed that only one page was written. And the layout was weird. There was a contour composed by small strange symbols, forming sentences, and in the middle of the page there was other prints written bigger. Then the mayor hastened to explain everything.

"Yes it's normal. To tell the truth it's a magic book. We contacted experts from the Magic Council to examine it and they discovered that the book was writing its own story progressively due to an antic spell. They also thought that this symbols in the middle are a kind of clues or puzzle we have to solve after the translation to be able to read the sequel. And the symbol on the contour seemed to be information, like a real book."

"If they found all that, they could have translated it too, couldn't they? Any pretext to act lazy huh?" The Dragon Slayer replied.

"Unfortunately no they couldn't, because this is an unknown language, they'd never seen it before."

"We'll study it in a calm place, okay Gajeel?" The blue haired mage interrupted before the iron mage could say something stupid, even if he already said too much.

She didn't want to be in bad terms with the mayor just because of this idiot.

"Mmh." He grumbled. "Hey, I have one more question. What's this story of "unknown monster"?"

Apparently it was his turn to ask questions and the mayor's turn to answer.

"Oh, yes. To be honest it's been six months we are waiting for some mages to help us about this. But I guess they were thinking it was a joke and as a consequence no one came. So we decided to highlight the translation to see if someone would be ready to help us."

"Yeah but it's stupid. You are telling us that you'd never seen your aggressor when it's been six months he attacked you."

"Yet this is the truth. It always attacks during the night, and never regularly. We can't tell when it will attack us, it could be this night or in a month. Sometimes there are warning signs, like a cattle disappearance, but despite this we are never prepared. And since it never approached the village, we can't tell what it is. The mountain offers so many hiding places, and this creature manages to strike without being seen, that's a real problem. The only certitude we have about this it's that it is incredibly big considering how the earth quakes when it approaches."

"Yeah. Well after all, I'm the one who take care of this, so there's no problem, I'll kill it no matter what." The Dragon Slayer declared with a confident smile.

Levy examined the book a last time before she put it in her bag. She would begin to work when they would be alone and in a quiet place.

"Very well, I'm going to take you to the hotel, please follow me." Fiorenzo said.

They left the building and crossed the city in a quick pace, climbing a bit more because the hotel was standing in altitude. And even here they saw a large amount of ruins, it was disheartening. And mostly they wondered what kind of living being could cause so much damages. And the fact it was "incredibly big" wasn't necessarily an excuse.

Finally they reached a great building which was wearing the same gray-white color than the mountain and was dominating the town. It wasn't really a very big building but the architecture was really pretty, with simple but good-calculate shapes. They passed a large door and Fiorenzo left them in front of the reception to settle his business. Both mages were led to their chamber and took the time to look the interior decoration. The hotel was rather simple but very pretty. Everything was made with wood, the stairs permit to access to the upper floors and there was a lot of windows, offering a great view on the wonderful landscape. Despite this, the two Fairy Tail mages were the only clients for now. So they were led to the best suite.

"I hate the hotels." Gajeel grunted suddenly when they were alone.

"Why that?" Levy asked and stared at him with a surprised look.

Grumbling the iron mage violently opened the door of the bedroom and quickly growled.

"Because there is always a single double bed only. That's why."

Right after his words, he collapsed on the said bed (the double bed) and sighed loudly before he turned and turned and turned again in all directions on the blankets. Levy's eyes widened, her mouth wide open before this creepy show.

"What are you doing?" She inquired dumbfounded.

"Marking my territory." The Dragon Slayer quipped and stuck his tongue out at her before he added: "Kidding, I just test if it's enough comfortable for me."

The young woman blushed and quickly turned away, leaving him doing his antics in peace. And also because a little voice in her head suddenly whispered _"what about joining him and doing the same?"_ She nearly slapped herself.

It wasn't a chamber, it was squarely a suite. With a huge living room composed by two large sofas, a round wood table and a big TV, a splendid bathroom large enough for fifteen persons at least, and of course THE majestic king sized bed. It was without a doubt the only negative point. She could never fall asleep with him beside her! They have to find a solution. Besides this, they have a beautiful view on the village below and the landscape beyond.

It was when Levy started to relax and sat on the couch that Gajeel reappeared, completely disheveled and looking pleased with himself. Apparently, the bed was comfortable, another positive point.

But the two mages, too busy installing their stuffs and themselves, didn't notice the weird black and gray bird which flew away from the window where it was perched a second before.

When the young woman finished with her stuffs and finally got used to the arrangement of the suite, she took her bag and sat at the table. Gajeel stood behind her, observing every movements she made in a very disturbing way.

"Well, let's work!"

Levy rubbed her hands with a cheerful and motivate way and she opened the book before examining the symbols. The first thing she noticed was that they were complex. An ancient language, so now she had to find which one. But she didn't have to search for a long time because, amazingly, Gajeel found the answer before she could. Glancing at the book over her shoulder, he narrowed his eyes and surprised the mage.

"Weird. A book written in ancient dragon. Why is it in this rural village?"

"You know this language?"

The young woman jumped from her chair and watched him, eyes widened to the point that they were nearly out of their orbits. She knew this language too and now that he mentioned it, she was sure, but she would have need more time to confirm. Seeing the Dragon Slayer found the answer before her was staggering.

"A little. Just saw it before. Metalicana showed me a book like that, but since it was a language which disappeared at least three hundred years ago, he didn't bother to teach me that." Gajeel confessed as he dug his hands deep in his pockets and he looked away.

Basically, Levy would still have needed her manuals to translate it. And she'll do it without the Dragon Slayer's help. Indeed he just collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV, cursing under his breath. Quickly, Levy took her books and found herself quickly surrounded by at least thirty big manuals. Now she could start to work.

Quickly opening the thin green book, she caught three big dictionaries and began to translate the inscriptions on the contour word per word on a paper. What she thought was confirmed, it was indeed dragons who had written this kind of symbols. That's why they were cursed. The dragons loved the puzzles and the riddles, it was typical from them.

The night had just fallen and someone came to bring them food when the mage finished the first page of the book. Basically, the sentences on the contour were describing the nature of the dragons, explaining how they had cursed the book and other information of that kind. And in the center, the text was saying :

_"Now you have arrived here,_

_The adventure can begin._

_Here I am to help you to move on,_

_But you must first decrypt me now."_

That was clear. Apparently the book was conscious that somebody was trying to pierce its secret. When she recited aloud this kind of... "riddle-poem", Gajeel growled that the rhymes were stupid before he turned his attention back to his meal.

Now that she had translated the first page, she had to wait for the second, as the book had said. Exhausted and no longer having something to do, Levy walked toward the bathroom to take a shower and relax, leaving Gajeel alone in the living room. She had some difficulties to adjust the water, not knowing how the new high technology shower was working, but she managed to understand and succeeded to wash herself quietly. After half an hour spent under the warm water, she slipped in her pajama, put on a bathrobe and opened the door. She was surprised when she noticed that Gajeel wasn't in the living room anymore. He wasn't in the bedroom either. Maybe on the roof: the Dragons Slayers loved being outside, she noticed it with Natsu and Wendy, it was a possibility. And then she was surprised again when she saw that the second page of the book had been written. Gajeel could wait, she wanted to continue now. Well, she just translated the puzzle in the center, it was more exciting after all. She'd do the rest the next morning, they weren't in a hurry. Happy and proud, she left the suite and walked toward the roof thirty minutes after she began to translate the second page. And this time the enigma was:

_"Everywhere, he is amongst you._

_Changing form according to his desires._

_Since you're here, he's following you._

_Beware, he isn't your friend, mightier than fire."_

__  
>This one slightly worried Levy. What did it mean by "he's following you"? Not to mention the last rhyme which was also disturbing. Lost in wild guesses, she climbed up the small stairs and opened the door leading to the roof, letting a breeze rush down the corridor, before she saw the Dragon Slayer, sat near the edge. Well, he wasn't dizzy. He was watching the moon that lit the snowy peaks of the nearby mountains with a soft light. His long ebony hair was floating free on the wind, making him like a black cape on his back. Eyes lost in a awake dream, he didn't turn when Levy opened the door, but there was no doubt, he heard her. She sat down beside him, trying to not look at the ground a few meters below them. Sighing she contemplated the mountain, not knowing what to say to start a conversation, and she savored this peaceful calm so rare to find. And finally, it was Gajeel who broke the silence :<p>

"So, what about your work?" He asked turning toward her.

"I manage to translate a part of the second page which appeared after. It worry me to be honest."

The young woman recited him the text and the Dragon Slayer scowled.

"Hmpf, I'm not really convinced, if someone or something was really following us, we would have noticed it already, right?"

"I don't know. It's still strange."

Gajeel answered by a growl, staring back at the horizon. It was late, the whole town was asleep now and the only light was coming from the silver orb above them.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" She sighed and glanced at the iron mage.

"Mmh."

"Come on, stop playing the insensible guy and tell me what you think."

"What the hell do you give a damn huh? As if anyone care to know what I think." He growled as he looked elsewhere.

"I care."

"Hmpf."

He crossed his arms and answered by turning his head in the opposite direction, closing himself like a clam, under the young woman's insatiable look. Fortunately for the Dragon Slayer, the conversation would be soon forgotten, replaced by something much more creepy.

Suddenly a roar pierced the sky, like an tearing echo, which disappeared along with the wind as fast as it came. The two mages stood abruptly, surveying the horizon and the shape of the mountain range drown in the fog, hoping to hear it again and proved themselves it hadn't been a fruit of their imagination.

"What was that?" Levy whispered as she wrapped her arms around her own chest in an instinctive gesture, watching the sky with fear.

"Don't know. I go back inside." Gajeel declared with an hoarse voice.

He turned around quickly and his eyes met the blue haired mage's for a split second. Just enough for her to see something strange in them. Hastily, he slammed the door and left the young woman outside alone. Why... why had she read fear and apprehension in his eyes?

When she decided to go back in their room a few minutes later because she was cold, she saw that the Dragon Slayer was already laid on the bed, only his hair were visible, out of the blankets, and his coat was on the couch. Oh God, she forgot the single king sized bed. Fatal error. Shyly she sat on the edge before slipping under the blanket, each move was full of hesitation, embarrassment and nervousness. As tense as a pique and as red as a beet, she pulled the blanket up to her nose and hid underneath, discreetly observing her partner's back. God, if someone learned she was sleeping in the same bed with him... but she had to think straight, nothing would happened, he wasn't going to try anything with her, even if it was horribly embarrassing. Plus he was shirtless. She timidly whispered a "Good night" and he replied vaguely, already half-asleep. Sighing she emptied her mind and relaxed, knowing perfectly that if she was thinking too much, she couldn't fall asleep. Finally she closed her eyes, let her thoughts fly away and plunged into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Done! What do you think?**

**Be prepare for the next one (it will be out soon), things will be... hem I better say nothing XD**


	3. What if things were turning unexpected

**Gihi! I'm finally back! Sorry about this, I needed to recover from the chapter 253! _  
>To be honest, after the translation of "Black Crow and Blue Fairy" I was thinking about take some rest before attacking "Filial Devotion". And the main reason I didn't was this chapter. It is certainly one of the best I have ever read (my point of view)! I hope you will enjoy it! Please tell me what you think. ^v^<strong>

**At the end of this chapter I will ask you a question.**

**I only own the translation, the idea and the mistakes ^^. The words are from Yankee-chan.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It must have been ten o'clock when Levy finally woke up. Eyes tightly shut to avoid being blinded by the sunlight which enlightened the room, she yawned and stretched slowly before she turned toward her right, mouth open to say hello to Gajeel. Except she nearly spoke to an empty spot, because he wasn't in the bed anymore. Already up probably.

The young girl dressed quickly and brushed her hair before she left the bedroom. And she noticed with surprise that the Dragon Slayer wasn't here. She narrowed her eyes and pouted, wondering where the heck he was. Maybe in the shower, but she would NEVER go to check. Except that an hour later, she guessed that he wasn't there either after all. But in this case, where was he? Annoyed, she took her breakfast, gathered her stuffs and left the suite. And there she was, searching him now, just because he hadn't bothered to prevent her. She went down to the reception to ask if someone had seen him and indeed, they told her he had left the hotel early this morning. But what a nerve! He could have at least let her a word, or something making her understand where he was! But no, nothing, nothing at all.

She left the hotel, shaking her head, exasperate, cursing the iron mage. He better come back quickly. That wasn't manner to disappear like this! She looked for her nakama in the whole town during all the morning, but the fresh mountain air relaxed her. Except that no one could have given her a clue considering that Gajeel had left early while everyone was still asleep. Defeated, she gave up and returned to the hotel to eat. She would translate the book while waiting him to come back. She had nothing else to do anyway. Even though it was much less fun when he wasn't here to talk with her.

When she finished eating, she sat at the table and started to work, translating the second page she began the day before. This one was talking about the enigma she already translated, written in the center, and about the dragons history. The way they were arrived in Fiore from a distant land, the way they lived here, the things they learned about this world... and that was from a time so distant that even humans didn't know this country yet. That was really fascinating. Usually, Levy wasn't really an history books fan, but this one was so interesting that she couldn't stop reading anymore. When she finished, it was nearly four pm and she decided to pause, waiting for the next page to appear. Laying heavily her full length on the couch, she sighed and tried to relax her back which was paining her since she stayed sat from the beginning.

Without noticing she fell asleep, exhausted after having waited for Gajeel, and she woke up a little while later, as the sun started to set. She jumped and stood and grunted, eyes still half-closed, as she realized she had fallen asleep. And the Dragon Slayer wasn't still here. She was really worried now. She decided to go down and eat to the reception hoping to see him, so she left her room, after noticing that and third page had appeared. She would study this later.

Sat at a table, facing the door to make sure to see the Dragon Slayer if he arrived at this moment, the young girl didn't swallowed anyway, sulky, sand and scared. He hadn't returned for all the day, and if something had happened to him? She hated not being informed of the situation and when she was left behind like this! But she had to heard reason, Gajeel was strong, he could protect himself... unlike her. Maybe that was why he wasn't here... unless he left her alone because he thought she was too weak... she shook her head, chasing all these bad thoughts and decided to go outside to keep translating in the open air. She walk up to grab her notes, went down and out, searching a peaceful spot not too far from the hotel. She sat on the shadow of a tree and started to work again, trying to forget about Gajeel which wasn't easy. She spent twice the usual time to translate the centric puzzle. Speaking of that, there were two enigma this time.

_**"Present, Future and Past,**_

_**All is connected to him.**_

_**Mighty and discrete,**_

_**Yet he is so close.**_

_**Don't trust your eyes,**_

_**Appearances are deceptive."**_

___  
>"<em>__Appearances are deceptive."__... curiously it reminded her the previous enigma with the fact that someone were following them without they noticed. Suddenly a meow made her jump and drop her book. Breathless and her heart beating at full speed in her chest, she looked up to see a cat. No, not a cat. _The_ cat she saw when they arrived here the first day. A chill which augured nothing good ran through her spine. For a reason she ignored, it frightened her, and she couldn't help but stared at the creature, at its feline look. Its eyes. _Red_. A familiar red, a familiar shape. And its fur was gray. She had an impression of déjà-vu. She automatically thought about Gajeel. This cat looked like him. Of course, physically, but it looked like him. Except it wasn't the Dragon Slayer, it was a cat, just a cat. Or maybe not. Appearances are deceptive, huh. Under the young girl's eyes, a green halo surrounded the cat, so brilliant that she had to narrow her eyes and cover them with her hand. And when the light faded, a gray bird flew away in the sky. Mouth wide open, she stared toward the direction where the bird had flew, stupefied. She pinched herself, slapped herself, but she didn't wake up. Since when a cat was able to transform and use magic? It was improbable! Illogical! Impossible! She had to talk to Gajeel, absolutely. But he wasn't here. Shaking and still shocked, she hurried to come inside, she didn't feel safe outside anymore and a bunch of questions about what just happened in her mind.

_**"Everywhere, he is amongst you. Changing form according to his desires. Since you're here, he's following you. Beware, he isn't your friend, mightier than fire."**_ It looked like she just solved a puzzle. It was this sort of cat / bird which followed them. But why? Was it their enemy? She was doubting about it because of the mayor's speech. On the other hand, if it could transform, it could be possible. Now that she was inside, she felt a little safer, and she decided to translate the second enigma, hoping it would bring her a clarification. This time she was working hard and fast, with a new frenzy.

_**"What you're looking for isn't here,**_

_**He understood, that's why he left.**_

_**New bonds... Antecedents...**_

_**All will end in blood."**_

__  
>Oh God, oh God, oh God! First Gajeel disappeared, then this cat able to transform came to mock her and now this! This mission was turning creepy, she wasn't expecting at all! And she didn't like it either! And that idiot Dragon Slayer! What was he waiting for to come back? She had to see him absolutely! So she did the thing that seemed the wisest. She waited. And the hours passed. Seven hours. Eight hours. Nine hours. And Gajeel wasn't still here. Levy seriously began to be scared. She couldn't focus on the translation anymore, all her thoughts were bringing her to the Dragon Slayer, and thousands of questions ran wild in her head.<p>

What was he doing?

Where was he?

Was he alright?

Why didn't he come back?

Had he left her here alone? And why?

She felt a cold chill ran through her back and she shut her eyes close, trying to calm down and to think straight again. Slowly she placed her head between her hands and sighed. She wasn't going to cry now! Yes she had been stressed all the day, but it wasn't a reason.

Suddenly the door opened wide and was slammed violently. The young girl was so surprised that she almost fell off her chair. She looked up but the words she wanted to pronounce at this moment remained stuck in her throat when she saw the Dragon Slayer surrounded by a dark aura. Completely disheveled and furious, he went directly in the bedroom without a look or a word for her, slamming the door behind him.

For several minutes she stayed here, staring at the bedroom door, stunned, worried and annoyed. He disappeared a whole day without telling her, returned later than ever and didn't even say a single word! He'd just acted as if she wasn't here. Sighing she stood and walked toward the bedroom. What a day today! Considering his behavior, something must have happened. Something grave enough to make him this angry. She had to know what, she would talk about what she discover later, it was clearly not the good moment. She slowly opened the door and her head passed shyly the ajar door, seeing the Dragon Slayer laying on his belly, his head pressed in the pillows. She came nearer and sat beside him, fearing his unpredictable reactions, but he still didn't move. Slowly, she put her hand on his shoulder and began to caress his back while trying to be as tender as possible. Fail. He began to growl viciously as soon as she touched him, shaking with anger, although it didn't stop the blue haired mage to go on.

"Where were you? I was worried about you! You could have warned me."

Despite the different emotions filling her voice, her tone remained calm and soft. She knew perfectly that she mustn't rush him. Except that, despite everything, it wasn't enough. He was too angry to let simple words calm him.

"Fuck you." He growled harshly, his voice muffled by the cushions.

The young girl's eyes widened, she opened and shut her mouth without uttering a sound. She didn't expect him to reject her like that. Obviously it wasn't normal. Why did he act like this? She had a bad feeling now, her heart was starting to pound with a breakneck speed against her chest.

"Don't say that... I just try to help you, you know? You have to talk to me if something's wrong, we are a team, we have to trust each other."

He got up suddenly, startling her violently, and he stood before her, a threatening and deadly aura surrounding him. His eyes were reflecting a powerful rage, so mighty that it was nearly impossible to perceive the fear and sorrow under it. For the first time in months, Levy was scared.

"Who said we were a team?" He spat with a tone which did more than hurt the blue haired mage. Levy shrank, too shocked and frightened by what he just said to even utter an answer.

"B-but... we are working together, aren't we?" Was the only thing she managed to stammered with a surprised and wailing voice as she sag before his deadly glare.

"No. You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do, got it? Nothing more. I accepted to help you but that's all. Anyway, I begin to think I shouldn't have come with you."

He was nasty, offensive, aggressive, she had never been so hurt. She had never been so humiliated, except maybe this time... when he'd crucified her. But she would fight this time, she had her pride too. And with what right he disappeared a whole day and reappeared in the night to spit this kind of speech in her face? He had no idea about how much she had worried today, no idea about the state of panic he put her! She just wanted to help him, but apparently being sweet, kind and conciliating didn't work. She jumped up, her cheeks red with anger and she faced his oh-so hard and cold gaze before she spoke louder.

"So if understand, you mean I'm here just to translate a simple book, don't you? Otherwise I'm useless? Say it, that's what you are meaning!"

"I am."

Each sentence he pronounced was filled with disdain and he didn't move an inch while Levy was shaking, trying to ignore the pain, she started to cry. She couldn't help it when she was upset, it was really humiliating, especially in such a situation.

"You're truly disgusting, I'm just trying to help you, to understand what's up with you, and you, you are rejecting me as if I were nothing, after having disappeared a whole day and without giving a single sign of life!"

"Except I don't want you to fucking help me, it's not your business, you don't have to know. And precisely for me you're fucking nothing."

Hard. In the face. He didn't intend to mince his words, he didn't want to be nice with her. At this moment, Levy didn't even understand what he just said. Her mind refused to understand, refused to believe it, didn't want to hear it. And despite that, his words were echoing in her head, were vibrating in her body in waves of incredible pain. As she had so often thought, she wasn't nothing but an insignificant little girl on his way, and provide interest at her was a waste of time for him. Now that she was confronted to this, she better know. She better learn the whole truth.

"So why had you become my partner for the S-class exam, huh ? Come on, spit it out, explain me!"

"Oh you really want me to spit the truth? Alright. At this moment I was too disgusted with not having been selected. Hell, you for example, what had you more than me to have been chosen? I was full of hatred just by thinking that a simple girl like you could pass before me while you were probably the one who mustn't have any chance to be fucking chosen. So I decided to go with you to fight and win my place. It was too easy to manipulate you, I just had to say three poor sentences and you'd accepted like a moron. You should have known a long time ago that I don't ever team up with anyone. Now, this fucking mission served my interests so I accepted. Did you honestly think that I wanted to team up with you just because I liked you? Fuck! I've never seen someone so stupid!"

He was red too, and now he was shaking and panting. Levy, her, was devastated. All he had said... all he had done... had been for him. He didn't care about her, he never believed in her. She had feared it was for that reason he'd decided to come with her, but she'd quickly forgotten her fear when he'd seemed sincere. And she had been wrong. All he'd said was wrong, he'd done this because he wanted to prove he was the strongest again. And she had believed, because she had always dreamed to hear it from him. Words of encouragement, of friendship...

_"If you really want to be an S-class, then I'll lend you a hand"_

_"I'll blow any guy you don't like during the exam"_

_"How's saying weak stuff like that before it even starts gonna help you?"_

_"I'll make you big..."_

_"You want some attention shrimp? Then fight seriously with me!"_

_"It's hard looking for someone so small. So don't leave my side."_

This words. His words. They were empty, they were lies. She believed them. She'd thought he was different, that he had changed. She had doubted in Tenrou Island and she'd run away. She better have to not hope when he had saved her. The pain was ten, hundred, thousand time worse that everything she ever lived. When he'd promised her he will make her big, she'd felt so flattered, encouraged, appreciate at her true value... she surprised herself to love the Dragon Slayer. Loved him because he deigned to pay attention to her, because, improbable fact, he accepted to team up with her. But she had been wrong. And she understood it too late. Why did she notice it just now, precisely now? Why did she learn it that way? He only did and said these things for himself, he had never thought about her. The attention she thought he was paying her was en reality turned to him. And all the things she had felt for him, all the things she had lived with him, all these things were disappearing now, only leaving a dark, cold and horribly painful hole. How could a human being be capable to say such a thing? To be so egocentric? To cause such a pain with just a few words mots? She had felt so close to him, she had trusted him to the point to entrust her life to him, to HIM, him who had hurt her in the past. Him who just hurt her again, but in a way even more terrible than the first time.

Levy had never felt so torn, betrayed, distresses, mournful. Shook by violent sobs, she tried so hard to dry the torrents of tears with her already soaked hands, whining long miserable complaints. And Gajeel, who stood rigid before her, who didn't even bother to glance at her, who was clutching his fists and trying to control himself, didn't cry, no. He never would. Not for her, certainly not. It was too late to realize it.

"Don't you feel anything for anyone?" The young girl managed to articulate between two muffled sobs, her head bowed toward the floor, she didn't want to cross the bad look which made her want to scream with pain.

"No. Probably not."

Each sentence he was pronouncing with his voice she loved so much without telling him was filled with so much anger and disdain that it was barely recognizable now. Shattered in the depths of her soul, the young girl did the only thing she still could do.

"I... I... I HATE YOU!" She screamed with a piercing voice before she opened the bedroom door with a violent gesture then she slammed it behind her.

She had enough, she didn't want to cry before him. If he didn't share her sorrow, he had no rights to look at her.

She barely slammed the door when Gajeel heard her collapse on the couch crying. She deserved it, she'd better leave him alone. Nothing would have happened if she had mind of her business. Pressing his forehead against the cold window, he sighed and the sound which escaped his throat died into a tired hiss. In a violent motion he crushed his fist against the wall, making the whole room shake. If he were gone, there were a good reason. A need had been imposed to him, he had to know the truth. Since they were here, he'd felt something strange and too many clues had confirmed his doubts. The only problem was that when he'd finally reach his goal he had run away like a coward who couldn't do anything else. Because he had been scared. And he hated himself because of that. He was pissed because of that. And Levy had been the spark which made everything explode. It made him want to throw up when he felt her playing charitable with him, he didn't care about her compassion and her feelings. Fuck this, he had a bigger problem and no time to waste with her. They were separated now. She will do her job. He will solve his own problem. And if she wasn't happy with it, too bad for her.

Ruminating a vortex of dark thoughts, he closed his eyes, shaking and growling as he panted heavily and loudly. He had to calm down, he mustn't lose control, he mustn't let his impulses win on him and make him break anything he saw, he mustn't become violent.

Suddenly, Gajeel's eyes widened and scanned the darkness outside, although he couldn't see very well considering that the moon was obscured by the clouds. He had felt it. The ground just shook. Something was approaching. The same thing he had checked today. The fucking reason of his fucking anger, of his fucking behavior, of their fucking mission. During the previous evening, when he had heard this weird sound, doubt had crept into him. When he had left to search clues today, he had immediately run away and storm into the hotel. The apprehension swept instantly all the other emotions which haunted him, and a single though struck him. _'This bastard wasn't going to...__'_

___The_Dragon Slayer opened the door violently, startling Levy who was drown in her grief, holding a cushion. When she also felt the floor move she stood looking insecure, but she didn't come closer to Gajeel. Everytime the small earthquakes were more and more violent, followed by a thud which approached gradually. And they were paralyzed, they didn't dare to move. Suddenly, the same roar as the one they'd heard the night before rang, much more powerful and closed. The two mages covered their ears and winced. The sound they were hearing sounded like a mix between a saw cutting a metal plate, a chalk pressing too hard on a blackboard and a threatening hoarse growl which was piercing their eardrums. The roar vanished as fast as it came, replaced by a green light, too familiar to Levy who had seen it a few hours ago. Moreover, it was the last thing she saw. The walls vibrated and she saw a huge emerald glimmer rush straight on them, blinding and dangerous. The last sound she heard was Gajeel yelling "DOWN!" before he tackled her violently to the floor. Then there was a huge explosion, and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK, now that you read the chapter, let me ask you the question: do you want to ki... no, to slap/punch/kick/torture Gajeel right now? Because, although Gajeel is my favourite male character, I wanted when I read this! è_é**

**What do you think? Review please! ^w^**


	4. Stupid Gajeel

**Here's the chapter 4! Finally! ^^ (yes the title is familiar, sorry)  
>Yankee-chan and me really had enjoyed writing this one! I mean she wrote it and we exchanged ideas about what Levy could do. Because Levy is maybe a sweet and adorable girl but... even her won't let anyone spit on her like this... Gihi!<br>Enjoy and tell me what you think please! XD**

**Thanks for all the faves and reviews!**

**I only own the translation and a part of the idea.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy woke up with difficulty an suddenly felt an incredible pain ran through her body. Eyes tightly shut, she was dizzy and had the feeling that her heart was pounding in her head, making her pant in pain with each beat. She grunted and winced as she felt something heavy pressed against her body and half-choking her. She tried to identify her surroundings with her hands. She was lying against something hard and really uncomfortable. And completely collapsed on the top of her, there was Gajeel. Seriously, what a joke! He was so heavy she was choking and he was staying there without moving. What a nerve! What was he trying to do? Kill her? Because it was a good start. By doing this, was he thinking she would forgive him? Never!

Groaning, she tried to move, but her body was so weak and the Dragon Slayer was so heavy that she was using the last of her forces for nothing. And also! That idiot couldn't move over? Suddenly she tensed and groped for the iron mage's face. She relaxed imperceptibly when she was sure he was still breathing. But considering the hot and sticky liquid she felt on her fingers when she brushed his forehead, he was certainly injured and unconscious. It was then that she began to panic. She couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, she didn't know where she was, but it wasn't certainly outside. And the heavy silence that surrounded her couldn't be more scary. For now, she just remembered a terrible roar, a green light and an explosion. And then nothing. She ignored if she had enough energy to tempt what she wanted to try because she felt she was about to faint, but she still did it. She weakly wrote the word "Light" and a flickering glimmer made her eyelids flutter and lit the place where she was. Instantly, before she could even panic, she felt her magic drained her last forces. She just had the time to see Gajeel unconscious on the top of her, preventing piles of rubble to fall on her, and to understand that the hotel had collapsed on them. Then the light went out along with her conscience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Levy awoke again, this time she was in a bed. She concluded that she was in a kind of infirmary when she noticed several closets full of medicines. She straightened and groaned as she felt every muscle of her body hurt horribly. She turned her head toward the left, got startled when she saw Gajeel, laying in a bed beside her and she narrowed her eyes. He had a large bandage wrapped around his forehead, apparently he had indeed been injured. And the memories of the day before came back in her brain, terribly real, terribly intact, terribly painful. And those about the attack which had destroyed the hotel were nothing comparing to the quarrel which had taken place between the two mages, she didn't even think about it. She turned away speedily, holding back a bitter grimace, biting her bottom lip. And she cried. With pain. With rage. With deception. With sadness. She didn't know what to do, what to think. And Gajeel... what was he trying to do? What game did he playing? At first he spat horrible words on her, and just after he saved her life? If he was trying to obtain her forgiveness, he had failed. Levy wasn't ready to forgive him, not this quickly when the pain threatened to overwhelm her. And him, that Dragon Slayer, comment could he still sleep or watch himself in a mirror after what he'd said? She didn't know what happened to him, but she didn't want to know anymore. She didn't want to see him anymore, the suffering was too huge. And she wanted him to pay, to understand that he couldn't manipulate her without risks.

She grabbed her bag placed at the bottom of her bed, dirty but intact after that everything had collapsed. Plunging her hand inside, she sight with relief as she confirmed that all her books, things and notes were there. Perfect. Determinate, she stood and prepared to leave, leaving the man who had hurt her all alone. _**"Just keep snoring, I won't be here when you'll wake up."**_

As she approached the door, an idea came to her mind. A little revenge, that he will never forget. For the first time in her life, a purely sadistic smile lit up her face and she observed the sleeping mage with a devilish look. Seeking her pen on her bag, she prepared the most demonic surprise for him.

Finally, when she finished her work, she opened the door and closed it in a sharp gesture. And she just had the time to turn around before Fiorenzo threw himself on her, yelling apologies, thanks to God and a large amount of questions on her condition. He explained that after the hotel had collapsed, people had found them both unconscious under the ruins and they'd transferred them at the medical center of the town. Levy wasn't able to even answer the half of his questions considering the speed of their arrivals, and also because she wanted to stay alone and didn't want to talk with anyone. But she was trying to spread an enjoying expression on her face and to answer politely, hiding her inwardly distress as best as she could. No one was supposed to know what had happened, she had been too humiliate to just want to talk about it. Then in the middle of the interrogation, the mayor noticed the young girl's bag she was wearing on her shoulder and he stopped talking before adding:

"Leaving somewhere? Please don't think I ask this to feed my curiosity, but this isn't recommended considering your condition."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." The young girl lied as she faked a reassuring smile. "I just wish to have a walk and clear my ideas."

"Very well, do as you wish, I trust you. But, what about your partner? He is not accompanying you?" The mayor asked and glanced at the door behind her like if he was expecting him to come.

At this moment, Levy would have likely replied: _"You're wrong, this bastard isn't my partner"_ but she changed her mind and chose an answer more simple and polite:

"No, he isn't awake yet."

And it was better for him that this day wouldn't happen. With the surprise she left him, he would understand soon enough.

"On the other hand, his wound are more severe than yours, although they remained superficial. If he hadn't protected you, it could have been more dramatic." He added and nodded.

To tell the truth, the young girl didn't even hear the last sentence. It entered in her head and was immediately rejected. So she focused on nodding too and then she left. She had to go, she had to be alone. Far from him. Because all of this made her sick. Now it was his turn to be alone. Except that she wasn't panning to come back before a long time.

She went quickly outside and reached the street. She walked toward the grocery of the city she had repaired earlier and she dug into her pockets to see if she had enough money. Then she bought food for several days and everything she would need to not come back immediately. Once it was done, she passed before the rests of the hotel, evaluating the damages. The word "crumbled" was fitting perfectly and although there had been no severe victim, the spectacle was dreadful. How could such a creature be able to destroy such a large building in such a short time, leaving so few traces and reducing everything to dust? Its power must be colossal. Well, it was Gajeel's work, not hers, so she didn't care after all.

Taking a full breath and clutching her well filled bag now, she left. Toward the forest. A calm and appeasing place, just what she needed. And if the Dragon Slayer was tempted to follow her, he would be greeted by other surprises.

After a few hours looking for a place where she could settle, she found a small isolate clearing. Located on the hillside, the stone was rising nearly like a cliff in her right and a stream was flowing nearby. The first thing she did was drinking, and then washing her face still covered in dust.

Then she sat, enjoying the peaceful calm of the forest to ease herself, even if it was easier to say than to do. And she occupied herself as best as she could, preparing herself to stay alone for a long time and imagining new traps if the Dragon Slayer would try to come nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A little while later, Gajeel woke up in turn, setting a hazy look around him. Considering a clock hanging on the opposite wall, it was nearly two hours in the afternoon. Grumbling, he passed his hand across his forehead and dug it in his hair. He was still annoyed with what had happened the night before. Whether the attack or the quarrel. Concerning the quarrel, he wasn't planning to apologize or taking back what he'd said, because it was the truth. Well, up to a certain degree at least. And concerning the attack, he didn't want to think about it. Because it was because of the one who had attacked them that he was angry.

He stood with a sigh and took a step forward. And at this precise moment, a light burst above him and the word "Water" fell on him properly, like a glacial shower. It woke him up immediately and, gasping and spluttering, soaked from head to toes, he cursed the blue haired mage, knowing perfectly it was her handiwork. Well, he had was he deserved to have been so rude.

He quickly shook himself, not paying more attention than that to what just happened and he walked toward the door. Except that when he passed on the carpet, the word "Move" activated, and Gajeel fell backward before the carpet flew itself on his face. Now he was pissed off, he stood completely exasperate, swearing that he will find Levy and make her understand that she shouldn't have pissed him off. Except she wasn't here. He opened the door and assisted at the same scene with Fiorenzo, before he learned that she had left for a walk. Okay, but where?

Increasingly angry and anxious, he surveyed the whole city, trying to find her smell. He eventually caught it a little outside of the town, by simple luck. With all the agitation, and considering the long time he was searching her, it was a miracle that he had felt it. But now he just had to follow her. And Levy's smell brought him pretty far, in the forest. It was the last place he would have thought about, and an upset snarl spread on his face when he realized that without his enhanced sense of smell, he would have never found her and he would have been alone like an idiot.

He barely reached the edge of the forest that a new word appeared, confirming that he was following the right way, but also that the Dragon Slayer had to worry. So, the word "Rock" brought down stones from a part of the mountain right next to him, and he was buried by the landslide. Then, as he went on gradually, he fell into holes, tripped on roots, got his ankle caught by creepers which sent him flying a little further, walked on rotten eggs, got punch by branches and found himself stuck on the grass by different traps the young girl had left for him. At least he had to admit she had been very versatile. He didn't know that her words could be activated at a certain time. One more thing he didn't know. So he cursed her, but he cursed himself too. And finally, as the end of the day was approaching, he found her.

After he faced the different traps, Gajeel eventually reached his goal. Levy had moved in a small clearing in the middle of the forest, and she was reading one of her books she brought with her. Sat on the ground, near the stream, she was bent on herself and was trying to stifle her sobs. Beside her, her things was spread on the ground. She had tried to keep translating, but her mind was so far from being calm enough that she hadn't succeeded and she had given up, upset. Whereas she wished to just forget what had happened the night before, her memories kept coming back, destroying her inwardly. She felt so betrayed and broken she only wanted to disappear or turn back the pendulum and that nothing had happened.

Gajeel, him, didn't know what he wanted anymore. He had crossed the line and he had yelled all that had passed through his head because he wanted her to leave him alone, even if he had to say nonsenses. However, he hadn't expected her to leave either, even if he deserved it. And with all the spells she left for him, it was obvious that she didn't want to see him. Maybe it was unlike him, but now he wanted to apologize, because he realized he really had been abominable with her. And that wasn't something he wanted to be... she was crying, suffering, and it was his fault, his, because he had acted like a coward and he had returned his anger against her, and not against him. He felt pathetic. He was the weak one since the beginning. So now he must assume his actions, clear the situation, let his fucking pride aside and apologize. Before it was too late. Even if he knew he had crossed the line. Then he stepped forward, decided to tell her even if wouldn't listen to him.

The young girl heard suddenly a small cough break the calm of the clearing and she jumped. Her heart was pounding wildly, making a revived pain pulse in her whole body. She had no doubt about the identity of the person in her back, but she looked over her shoulder anyway, knowing perfectly that it will hurt. But she didn't care, after all, one more, one less, what would it change to the situation? Nothing. Nothing at all. So she jumped up and turned around, determined to face the Dragon Slayer. The silence thickened gradually as their mouths remained closed, refusing to utter any sound, even if their eyes were clashing harshly. The young girl's, cold, sad, filled with distress, and the iron mage's, mesmerizing but expressionless, emotionless, because as the idiot he was, he never stopped hiding his feeling.

"So that's where you were hiding?" He finally spoke with a cold voice.

Without a word and without turning her eyes away from him, Levy tightened her grip on the book she was holding, the coldness of her body was slowly replacing by a hateful heat. And in a violent and fast mention, she threw her book in the Dragon Slayer face as an answer. He opened his mouth with a surprised look but didn't have the time to dodge it and he took it in the head with a funny thud before it fell on the ground. Growling, he rubbed his nose before he continued with a grumpy tone:

"Traps and now a book? You really have weird manners to greet people shrimp."

"Did you expect anything else?" She burst with a piecing voice, making birds fly away. "And stop calling me "Shrimp" it bothers me! Don't you dare give me nicknames!"

"Hey! Calm down a bit so we can talk about it."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? And anyway, how did you find me?"

"You can't fool my nose. But the surprises you left on your trail had pretty delayed me. I thank you, how nice it was from you." He quipped with the most upset grimace he was capable to give as he gave her a deadly look.

Moreover, his glare didn't scare her. On the contrary, she was satisfied to see that he had been caught and she just wanted to laugh at him as she noticed the leaves stuck on him and the multiple traces from the trials he had to face.

"And despite this you didn't understand I didn't want to see you? What are you doing here? Go away! Leave me alone!" She hissed and clenched her fist, never looking away.

Gajeel had never seen her so enraged before. It was terrifying and sad at the same time since it was coming from her who was usually so calm, sweet and cheerful. Why didn't he realize the extend of what he had broken only now? He'd never be able to heal someone. No, he only knew how to hurt. He was disgusted with himself. Really. And he was in pain, for her, because deep down he felt the same.

"I came to bring you back. And to apologize... about the last night." He declared simply as he looked down.

He clenched his fists and teeth, feeling unworthy to even look at her straight in the eyes. It'd been a long time he hadn't experimented the emotions he was feeling now. This desire to scream, praying that everything would be alright. This pain so sweet but oh-so powerful running through his whole body. For the first time in years, he was sad. Mournful as he realized what he had done. Like her, he remembered everything, each gesture, each word, absolutely everything. How could he have be fool enough to the point to tell her such a thing? All that because he had just found someone he though he would never see again, someone he never wanted to see again. What an ass, dammit, what an ass!

"Because you maybe think that I'm going to forgive you so easily?" The young girl barked, feeling a rage she never knew before rising in her.

"No."

He stepped forward toward her, which had the only effect to make her stepping back with an hoarse groan.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, letting new tears streaming on her cheeks.

She didn't want him to approach her. It was bad enough like this, she didn't need him to come closer. She just wanted to stay alone and not feel anything. She felt so abandoned... if she could, she would have screamed her pain to the world, but she hadn't enough strength for that. As always she was still too weak. Hopeless. Nothing. Worthless. Like always. A this precise moment, she just wanted to collapse on the ground, to fall asleep and forget everything. To stay alone and to bury this excruciating pain from betrayal and indescribable sorrow. And the worst part was that, no matter the gestures, the arguments, the quarrels, the cracks and the wounds, no matter could happened, no matter he could do or tell, a small part of herself would always love him. So, the fact he could betray her, lie to her, fool her like that, it was hurting her as much as if she was tearing her own her. He had so broken her that it was like she was falling into a black bottomless hole. She loved him, and he had violently rejected her, in a way nearly impossible to match. And for this, she was mad at him. She had never wanted to destroy someone to this point in her life. Her, the calm and kind Levy. But after what he'd said, there was no way she would be kind with him again.

Not even listening to her, he walked toward her again and the young woman eventually stopped against a huge rock, groaning and shaking with anger. Fortunately the Dragon Slayer stopped at a reasonable distance and his red eyes bore into her, his eyes where she loved to plunge hers, once. But it was before, now only pain and sorrow were remaining, she didn't see his look anymore, didn't see he was sorry. As he opened his mouth, Levy slapped him, forgetting who he was, forgetting he could kill her if he wanted to, forgetting he was stronger than her. The iron mage's head left at a right angle to the left with a sharp sound. Strangely he didn't move an inch, he contented to blink as if his brain had been slapped too and was restarting. He didn't ripost nor reply, he turned his head again to try to speak. Another slap rang in the clearing, this time on his left cheek, still without a word from the young girl who was sobbing. But after the fourth slap she gave him without letting him speak a word, he had enough.

With a growl he stepped forward, ignoring her desperate yelps and he placed his hands on each side of her shoulders, breaking her chances to escape or slap him. (yes because, to slap someone correctly, the shoulder had to move enough to give momentum. And there, she had no space). So, she did something else. She kicked him in the legs and hammered his chest with her fists as she fought more and more when she saw it didn't seem to hurt him. Even if it wasn't true. Inwardly, Gajeel had to restrain from growling. Except that it was inwardly, not visible.

"LET GO OF ME! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO AWAY!"

Every time she was touching him, it reminded her his words. Every time she was looking at him in the eyes, her pain came back. She just wanted it to stop, and for that, him who was the cause, had to disappear, had to go. He had to leave, she couldn't bear his presence anymore. Did it amuse him so much to harass her? Didn't he had nothing else to do rather to see her cry?

"I won't leave, I have to talk to you." Gajeel's voice was even louder than her cries, although it was surprisingly softer and more muffled.

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN! I HAVE NOTHING TO TELL YOU! GO AWAY!"

She was trying to push him in vain, or escaping him, but nothing was working. He didn't move, h reminded her her weakness once again. She wasn't even able to protect herself from the others properly, she had always needed the others. With him, she had believed she could be able to cope, she had wanted to impress him, to not disappoint him and to show him she was also strong like him. But if all he said was a lie, where was her strength? Nowhere, it was a lie.

"Listen to me Levy, please. I know you don't want to see me, but I have to tell you–"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GO PLAY WITH SOMEONE ELSE, BUT LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

She was crying so hard that her words were resonating, whether outside or inside the Dragon Slayer. Was it to late to make amends? Apparently it was. Already the first time, it had been really miraculous that she hadn't pay more attention than that to his actions and that she had accepted him as a friend. A friend... when he found one, he lost him. He broke the bond himself, perhaps unintentionally, but he still did it. In the end... maybe it was _him_ who was right since the beginning.

****_**"Having friends will make you suffer anyway, at some time. When you'll protect them at the peril of your life, or when you'll break apart. If you don't want to be hurt, don't get sentimental. Got it Gajeel?"**_

Yes, maybe he was right... when he had joined Fairy Tail, he had forgotten this words, and little by little, he'd done the exact opposite of what _he_ had said. Now, he was just hoping to be able to fix the things, and if he couldn't, he could only blame himself.

"Don't react like that, please. Let me explain..."

"But how did you think I was going to react huh? Were you thinking that maybe I was going to congratulate you? That I was going to prostrate myself at your feet and let you spit on my face? No, I'm not like that! How could you even have imagine such a possibility? How... How could you have betrayed your own friends? Betrayed me, _me_, when I was trusting you! Why did you play with me like this? Was I nothing more for you than just a simple object you could manipulate to reach your goals? Anyway, as long as you get what you want, you don't care about the others, you are nothing but a selfish bastard, I don't even know why I am in such a bad mood because of you when you don't even worth it. GET OUT OF HERE! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

"But let me at least place a word and apologize, shit!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! ANYWAY WHO CAN TELL ME IT WOULDN'T BE A PACK OF LIES JUST TO MAKE ME BEND AGAIN HUH? WHO CAN TELL ME? NO ONE! I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE! YOU ONLY HAVE WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

Birds left their trees at full speed, alarmed by the deafening noise from the angry young woman. Without stopping she was punching, crying, shouting, shaking, suffering. For years, she felt weak, and when finally someone had managed to give her self confidence, she found out it had been only pure hypocrisy. And her world, her dreams, her ideals were sinking with her.

Noticing that her blows wouldn't make the iron mage leave, and that her pain and hatred were getting worse, never appeasing, she passed to the next level. With a strength she didn't know she had, she leaned on the rock behind her and launched herself on the Dragon Slayer, making him fall on the ground violently with a surprised exclamation. And then she rushed at him. She didn't control herself anymore, she let her anger and her pain guide her gestures. Why should she be the only one to suffer? Why wasn't he feeling anything? He had to pay for the horrible things he had spat on her, he had to be in pain too. So she hit him, wherever she could. And he didn't react, he let her do, accepting her punishment without a sound. Like this time, when he had saved her, shortly after he had joined the guild. This time... was it a lie too? Did he fake it? She didn't know, not anymore, and she didn't even want to know. She only wanted the pain to stop, to disappear... even if it meant she had to die. And still, no matter how many time she struck him with all her might, her sadness wasn't decreasing unlike she had expected.

Suddenly, as she was about to punch him one more time, he countered, caught her small hands which had turned red due to the large amount of blows. Then with his other hand he caught her shoulder and straightened with a grimace, before he gently pulled her closer against him. Instantly she fought more violently again, she didn't want him to touch her, not after what he said, he didn't have the right. What was he hoping exactly? Calm her? Of course she desired to lean against a shoulder to cry on, desired to relax warm arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. But although he was trying to make her desire real, she didn't want it coming from him, she couldn't accept it.

"Levy... I'd like to explain, but I can't. Try to understand me."

"What do you mean?" She demanded harshly as she stopped to fight but remained tense.

"You wanted to know why I was gone yesterday. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's because I can't, that's all."

"And how could I trust you if you don't tell me anything?"

"You can't. And I'm not asking you to do it. I'm just asking you to listen what I had to tell you."

"Well speak, I'm listening."

She moved away abruptly and crossed her arms, glaring at him seriously, attentively and angrily. He avoided her glare when he spoke, hesitating and stammering.

"What... what I said... it's true, I thought it. At first. But... when you... when you began to tell me my plain truths... I understood that... finally... I didn't come here just for myself. In fact... I wanted to... team up with you. But I was an idiot... and I didn't give a sense at what I was feeling. I was obsessed with my idea, without considering the rest. And I know that even if I was angry, it wasn't a reason to tell your those things, and I'm sorry."

Levy didn't answer. She didn't know anymore. She wanted more than everything to believe him, but he might easily manipulate her again. She lost her bearings, she couldn't decide what to do and she began to panic. Gajeel felt it, and he continued, a bit more serious suddenly.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I said, because it is unforgivable. And I can't ask you to trust me either, because I can't tell anything. I just want you to stop crying and being hurt because of me."

His head bowed, his fists clenched, he was trying to calm down and was waiting the young girl's reaction. And to be honest, he wasn't expecting that. She sniffed loudly before she wrapped her arms around the Dragon Slayer's neck and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. He opened his mouth and his eyes widened with surprise. Did... did that mean she was accepting his excuses? He couldn't believe it, she couldn't, it was impossible.

"Stupid... you are really stupid." She whispered as she began to cry softly.

"I've already heard that somewhere. But you're right. Since the beginning I was an ass."

"I didn't fully forgive you, and concerning the trust, it's the same. However I feel better now that we talked about it and that you came to apologize. I thank you for that. But... I guess it was my fault too. I should have left you alone and minded of my business last night."

"Stop talking nonsenses. Even if I wasn't very well at that time, I didn't have the right to say that. And I'd worried you when I was gone without warning you. You had to make the same thing to me and make me feel the same way to make me finally realize. You did nothing wrong. And I can't understand how you still can be so kind with me after all that I did to you..."

"To be honest, I don't know myself. I guess it's a part of my character and that will probably never change. But there is one fact I'm sure about despite all the things that happened: I want to do this mission with you."

His throat tight with emotion and relief, he merely embraced her timidly, pulled her closer and buried his face into her beautiful blue hair as he whispered a faint "Thanks" and he closed his eyes.

For a long time they stayed like this, without a word, without a move, just happy to have a bit reconciled. Then they eventually went back to Kôkô, wondering something which logic was fatal: now that the hotel had been destroyed... where would they sleep?

Fortunately, they barely had the time to expose their little problem to Fiorenzo that the mayor invited them home and Gajeel almost asked if they could sleep outside. Fortunately for them, Fiorenzo moved at her secretary, too concerned about their comfort, and also because he wanted to be alone with his office employee he found very attractive...

their new home was simple enough, barely more furnished than their hotel room. However, there was a large amount of books, which enchanted to the blue haired mage. And the Dragon Slayer was grumbling because they had to cook by themselves now. The least we can say was that the atmosphere between the two mages had slightly changed. Now, the silences were more tense than anything.

It was about ten hours pm when the iron mage went to bed, in their new king-sized bed (what a surprise!). Levy stayed a little longer, deciding to catch up on her translation. Well, she ignored the information about the dragons and focused on the puzzles. It reminded her she still hadn't tell Gajeel anything about the cat/bird and the two previous enigmas. She'd do it tomorrow.

Sitting at the table, she prepared her stuffs and began to work. Her mind finally emptied of her concerns, she was pleased to translate, and it even help her to relax. Although, with what she had translated, there was no reason to be relaxed...

_**"Soon enough, the secret will be revealed**_

_**And everything will become complicated.**_

_**Since only the son could hope winning,**_

_**Against the one you have to defeat."**_

__  
>There, it was a problem. If only the son of the "unknown monster" could fight it, Gajeel couldn't do it. Because his father was Metalicana, a dragon.<p>

...Wait a minute... Monster...? Dragon...?

And whether to take the problem in reverse. What if Gajeel was really the son of the one they had to beat, in that case...

At this moment, when she found the answer, she jumped so violently that she made the bed move and her heart began to pound at a furious pace in her chest, as to prevent the danger.

Too much facts were matching. Gajeel's behavior, the attack on the hotel, the roar they heard just before. What if... what if the unknown monster they had to fight was really Gajeel's father? Could it be... Metalicana ?

Things were starting seriously to take the wrong direction, and it didn't absolutely please her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So? What do you think? Do you have an idea about what will happen next? What about Levy's little revenge? Good enough?**

**The next one will be update soon. Please review ^0^**


	5. Trust issue

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and story/author alerts, it made my day!**

**I only own the translation and a part of the idea. I hope I avoided mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Levy awoke with a start. She felt like she had slept only a few minutes, her eyes were heavy and she felt dizzy. But there was a good reason. She had spent much of the night to think about what she had discovered. She wasn't sure, but the fact that Metalicana could be the monster they had to fight wasn't an option to exclude. And she hadn't spoken to Gajeel yet.

Slowly, she turned toward him. He was still sleeping peacefully and was offering his back to her, hidden under the blanket. If Metalicana was really the one behind everything, she understood his reaction, she also wouldn't have wanted to believe it and would have got annoyed if she had been him. She held out a timid hand and stroke the Dragon Slayer's long black hair with her fingertips, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, making her doubt a little more with each passing second. Should she tell him? It was his father after all! And, if it wasn't him, she would commit a mistake by talking about him. She'd already noticed that he never talked about him, or with a great reluctance and bitterness.

According to what Fiorenzo had said when they were arrived here, the monster which attacked them was hiding in the mountains. If she wanted to be sure, she had to go there first. But she didn't know if it was reasonable to go on her own, or if she should rather stay here wisely. After juggling between the two solutions, she eventually reached a compromise. She had to know in order to talk about it next. So, she would check this morning and go back in time for the lunch. There were too many problems and too many unresolved things that clouded her mind, now it was her turn to solve the problem. She knew that if she would check by herself, it could answer a lot of questions. And if she took the risk to tell Gajeel that she was leaving to check if his father was the monster, he wouldn't let her go and plus he might get angry again. She was tense suddenly... if she found the Dragon... what could she say? Under the influence of stress, her brain already imagined what kind of weird discussion they could have. Like: ""Good morning mister Dragon, are you alright?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, and you?""

Nonsense. She had to watch herself. She stood with a sigh and left the bedroom on tiptoe in order to not wake up Gajeel who seemed to have sweet dreams. She swallowed a very light breakfast, grabbed her bag, gathered a few things and left without a sound, closing the door behind her. She hadn't watch the clock, but it should be less than eight am. The sun was barely rising and there was no one in the streets usually well animated. Levy inspired fully and contemplated the mountains which were dominating everything before her. She didn't know if something was really waiting for her there, but she'd better be prepared mentally. And physically, because the ascension might be difficult. With an irresolute pace, she finally decided to leave, vowing that she would be back as soon as possible to not worry Gajeel. What annoyed her was that her brain wanted her to turn around absolutely, and made her look over her shoulder regularly. She wasn't paranoiac but she slowly began to be.

Strangely, the more she made progress, the more Levy had a bad feeling. It was like the one she was looking for could emerge from anywhere, even if she didn't know exactly how a Dragon looked like, beside it was big, and was possessing wings and a tail. She moved cautiously, principally because the mountain was scattered with crevices and she didn't want to fall inside. And because she didn't want to be lost too, so she was following the trail. Though deep down, she doubted that the Dragon would certainly be on this trail, if he were hiding. Well, she was wrong. Because at the corner of a small rocky point, she found herself nose to nose with Metalicana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gajeel finally woke up, blinking due to the sunlight. He stretched his members with a groan and cracked his fingers, feeling completely numb. Despite her short size, Levy was still able to hurt if she wanted to, and his body was feeling it now. He turned and suddenly narrowed his eyes when he saw that Levy wasn't here. It was nearly eleven o'clock, she was probably already up. Deciding to check it, he dressed and opened the bedroom door. But still no one, she wasn't in the house. Why did he have an impression of déjà vu? He sat roughly at the coffee table where Levy's notes were spread, and he didn't even eat, worried, he wasn't hungry and he couldn't stop wondering why the young girl had disappeared. Well, she couldn't be so far, considering the fact they had began to reconcile the day before. She wasn't the kind of girl who could do the same mistake twice... was she?

And that was when, by pure curiosity, he decided to read Levy's notes. Well, if she had been here, they could have talk about it for a while, he didn't know she had made such a progress. He racked his brain for a little while about the firsts puzzles which hadn't been entirely solved, but he didn't find much, rather nothing, and he only succeed to have a headache. Until he saw the last enigma. This one was easy, even an idiot who knew what happened here could understand. Plus Levy's personal notations related to it, the Dragon Slayer found the answer in a record time. His eyes widened, his knuckles slammed on the table and he stuck his nose to the paper, as if he wanted to be sure he hasn't misread. Before he finally realized that the young girl had just understood what he was trying so hard to hide. Fucking shitty book. Right now, it was the only thing that came to his mind.

"FUCK!" Was the only sound he growled so loudly that the walls shook.

Opening the door on a fly, he slammed it as quickly and rushed toward the mountain, an insidious fear starting to rise onto him. If Metalicana saw her, he knew what he would do to her. And it wouldn't be nice to see. So he was praying that it wasn't too late as he ran even faster, pushing his legs to the maximum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To tell the truth, Levy didn't found herself exactly nose to nose (or to muzzle) with the Dragon. She had saw him from afar, after she had turned around a big pile of rocks, and she immediately stepped backward. During the first second, she'd wondered: "what's this strange rock?" before the reality hit her hard. Now she was crouching behind a rocky wall, her hands on her mouth, her eyes widened, her face bright red, her heart pounding and her whole body shaking. She couldn't think anymore, except about the gigantic animal she just saw. When she finally managed to calm down after the multiple minutes of total panic, she glanced timidly at the creature from her hiding place.

Apparently he was asleep, she had been lucky to not have been located. She could see his body rising slowly with each breath, making the ground slightly shake. Levy swallowed hard, her eyes locked on the huge beast before her who was at least fifteen times her size. It was like his whole body was covered with embedded metal plates, and it was probably the case considering how the sun was shining on him. Despite her shaking legs, the young girl managed to get closer, an unsatisfied curiosity drowning her fear and the reality around her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Metalicana, Gajeel's father, the one who had raised him and taught him magic, was in front of her. Hypnotized, she approached again, so close that she could touch him if she wanted to. And she wanted to. So, although she was shaking, she reached out her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gajeel was running, panicking more and more with each step, all his thoughts flying toward the young girl. And he was praying. Praying that it wasn't too late. If he found her dead, he would never forgive himself, never recover. He already imagined himself bringing her corpse to Fairy Tail, having to face every reproachful glare accusing him to not having been able to protect her. He shook his head violently, chasing those horrible flashes and he nearly tripped. Then he accelerated again, following the blue haired girl's smell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy wasn't aware of what she was doing anymore. The only thing she could perceive was her frantic heartbeats and her hand which was getting closer ad closer with each second of the Dragon's neck which was almost her size. Strangely she thought that Dragons had horns on their head obligatory. Metalicana hadn't, instead he had a long refined head and a weird pattern around his eyes. His wings were strange too. Folded against his body, made of enormous metal plates attached to one another, they probably allowed him to fly and cut, considering their thinness. He must have an immense strength to be able to lift them and beat the air with to fly, she didn't know how he could do this. But that wasn't the most interesting for her. Without thinking, marveled, she softly laid her hand on the Dragon's neck, feeling instantly a great warmth irradiate from him and the vibrations ran through her fingers. She nearly felt his breath circulate inside. And now she was paralyzed by her emotions. She was currently touching a Dragon, one of the legendary creatures, which never appeared to humans, surrounded by mystery. Everyone thought they were unreal and gone! And Levy, she had one right before her eyes.

He was running. He was breathless but he kept his pace. Jumping over the crevices and the ditches, climbing up the rocks, he never stopped. With each painful heartbeat pounding a measure extremely fast, only one word was ringing on his head: "Levy". Why was she gone? What did she think to do exactly? Lost in an ocean of questions, he still continued, he had to.

Her hand still glued to the Dragon's neck who didn't move yet, Levy's brain was boiling. She didn't think anymore, she didn't hear anymore, she was completely dominated by her emotions. But now that her curiosity had been satisfied, her sense of reason resumed its influence, followed closely by the panic. What the heck was she doing there? Her eyes widened as she realized her imprudence, she broke away and stepped back abruptly. Why had she done that? She just risked her life! She didn't absolutely know how he could have react if he had woken up. She had to go back. Now. And talk with Gajeel. Absolutely.

She walked backward, not daring to remove her eyes from the Dragon or turn her back on him. And that was her biggest mistake. Because she didn't see his tail. She tripped on it, causing a deafening noise, as if she'd rattled saucepans, not to mention the echo. She fell and couldn't contain a yelp which rang high around her. And Metalicana awoke. Before she even hit the ground, before she could understand anything, she found herself pressed against the stone by the Dragon's tail which had risen at a terrifying speed to strike her. Levy was in such a pain that she gagged every time she tried to breath and only managed to emit small miserable gasps. With difficulty she looked up and found the Dragon's red eyes. Gajeel's. But colder, more sadistic, suspicious and dangerous. She might not know a lot about animals, but she knew what this glare meant. She had woken him, he felt threatened and he was ready to attack. He might be a Dragon, a conscious and highly clever animal, able to speak and mastering the magic, he was nevertheless an animal with a defensive instinct. Before she could even open the mouth to apologize softly for having trample on him, he retracted his tail, causing it to fall heavily on the ground. Her heart stopped beating before renewed vigor when he roared so loudly that she felt like her body would explode with such a distortion. She was terrified, this monster was going to kill her, she had no chance against him. What could she do when she was barely taller than his fangs? She should never come here, her bad feeling was confirmed now. She needed help, quick. But Gajeel wasn't here, like an idiot she had left without warning him or telling him because she'd thought she would be back quickly. No, she wouldn't come back quickly, she wouldn't probably come back at all. A sleeping Dragon was easy to stand, but an awakened and angry Dragon was another story! She was paralyzed again, by fear this time. She didn't know what to do, or how to defend herself. She didn't even understand what was happening. Her brain just wanted to disconnect.

And that was when Metalicana rose one of his huge front paw. He was going to strike her, grind her, push her into the ground, crushed her. And Levy, she remained immobile, her legs refused to carry her. And it was just now precisely, when she realized that the Dragon was going to kill her, that she saw her life passed before her eyes. She always had believed that the expression "see her life flashing before her eyes" was only intended to enrich a description in a book, and she didn't think it could really happen. Apparently it could, she was living it right now. Everything she hadn't had the time to do or tell also came onto her memory. So she closed her eyes and waited that death reaped her, she couldn't do anything else.

The Dragon was currently dropping his paw toward her at a such speed that during this short time she felt the pressure he was generating on the air around her. She had the impression she was already crushed. Clenching her teeth she was waiting the pain, knowing perfectly she couldn't run away. It was over.

Only one second was separating her from the death, and however so many thing were still happening! At the same time, her heartbeat increased again when she felt someone pulling her violently from behind. She fell on the ground a few meters away, before she automatically raised her head to see her savior. She shouldn't have done this. Because Gajeel became literally crushed with an horrible sound under his own father's paw. Instead of her. Levy screamed and rushed toward her friend, before the Dragon turned toward her with a threatening glare. The earth suddenly shook under her, and she got shot by a sort of iron pillar resembling Gajeel's, which pierced the ground and sent her back to where she came from. Groaning she curled on herself, completely disoriented. She was expecting the Dragon to removed suddenly his paw with an horrified look and to apologize, but she was disappointed. Because, on the contrary, the creature crushed him harder, increasing the pressure, making the Dragon Slayer growl as this one was trying to catch his breath and was glaring ferociously at his father who did the same. A parent wasn't supposed to act like this with his son! What was his problem? She didn't understand anything. Except that Metalicana clearly intended to crush him.

Finally realizing what was happening, Levy reacted instantly. She stood, grabbed her pen and invoked her magic. Great mistake.

"Solid Script: Fire!"

The letters took their form at an incredible speed, and in a quick motion the young girl threw them toward the Dragon's head, just before Gajeel screamed a warning, fighting violently to get free.

"Levy, don't!"

She had no time to cancel her spell. An enormous deflagration shook the mountain and the Dragon Slayer and his father disappeared behind a huge could of smoke. At least she's managed to hit him. Yes, except he hadn't moved an inch.

Suddenly, Metalicana's head emerged from the smoke and rushed toward her with a whistle. It crashed on her with violence and sent her flying a tens of meters away with a thud, follow by Gajeel's shouts who was beating his father's paw to free himself. When she felt the shock, Levy barely managed to scream with all the pain running through her body. She felt like she had been hit by a car at full speed and she curled on herself, spitting blood before she even reached the ground. And then she felt herself being caught and she was violently pressed against something warm and hard before she fell on the earth. She opened her eyes with difficulty, fearing what she would see and uttering sharp terrified pants. Why did Gajeel's father react such violently? By the way, it was the Dragon Slayer who had caught her after he'd got free and he'd amortized her fall. But he wasn't unscathed. His right shoulder was covered in blood and cut rather deeply. So it was assumed that Metalicana's claws could cut. And not slightly.

Even before she thanked him, even before he could realize, even before they could get up, the Dragon was on them. In a swipe and in two movements, they were broken apart and this time it was the young girl who was trapped under the Dragon's paw, almost suffocating under the weight he was posing on her. She didn't dare to move, fearing that she could slash a member. Then the Metalicana turned toward Gajeel, a strangely familiar green halo surrounding him. Magic. Without a sound, without an incantation, simply growling, he sent the Dragon Slayer against a rocky wall with such a violence it cracked. And oddly he remained stuck there like he was attracted by a magnet. The young girl felt she would give up soon. She already saw little stars dancing behind her eyes and she felt horribly wrong. It was a chance that she wasn't bleeding that much with all she had got through.

"Let her go!" Gajeel suddenly yelled as he fight to get free but without succeed, he still remained fixed to the stone.

The Dragon turned his attention on him, showing a vicious sadistic smirk letting his fangs appearing before he declared:

"And if I refuse to do so?"

It was the first time that Levy heard his voice. A cold voice, a low growl which could make anyone shiver and which was filled with only disdain, hatred and sadism, nothing else.

"She had nothing to do with it, let her go ! Now!"

Levy tried to protest. She didn't want to leave her friend here when he was clearly in danger.

"No. This vermin shouldn't have approached me, it got what it deserved."** (AN: the "it" here is referring to Levy since Metalicana degrades the humans)**

While the Dragon Slayer's voice was hissing with anger, his father's was very calm, serious and even joyful.

"Still the same huh? Diminishing everyone as if they were fucking inferior beings."

Ignoring the danger and furious, Gajeel spat this words on his face with a so heinous look that even the young girl adverted his eyes. And she was slightly embarrassed too. She felt like she was in the middle of a family dispute. Especially that, incidentally, it was her who had caused it by awakening the nice daddy.

"I'm not diminishing everyone. Only humans. Those things don't deserve magic or knowledge and even less the acknowledgment some of us seem to give them. I don't see why I should lower myself to their level."

The worst part of those words, it was that they seemed sincere. And Metalicana took a mean pleasure and was enjoying the situation and the fact they couldn't do anything against him. Levy was completely lost, weren't the Dragons supposed to be on the human's side, like Natsu always said? Terrified, she decided however to get into the discussion.

"Hey! He's your son, isn't he? How can you say that?" She screamed in tears.

The Dragon didn't even bother to glance at her, maybe he wouldn't answer too, after what he just said about the humans. But after a short while, he finally dropped an answer with a cold and cruel voice which hurt her maybe as much as it had to hurt Gajeel.

"This is where you're wrong, vermin. I never considered it as such. It's only a nobody, and I only wasted my time with it."

"And you're just a fucking selfish bastard!" the Dragon Slayer suddenly burst with anger. He wouldn't let the Dragon insult him and remain silent.

"Shut up!"

As he pronounced those words, the green halo reappeared around him and a ray burst from his jaws to hit the iron mage with such a strength that the young girl shook. Under the violence of the shock, the rock behind the Dragon Slayer exploded, drowning his cry of pain and the young girl's in a deafening noise, making the snow on the top burst. And when the dust had cleared away by the wind, Gajeel was collapsed, lifeless on the ground. And Levy really began to cry. Metalicana was too strong, they lost, and it was because of her. Because she hadn't say anything and had gone to try to solve a family business that didn't concern her. The Dragon, who heard her sobs, pressed his paw even harder, making her suffocate for real this time and condemning her to suffer in silence.

"You... bastard... LET HER GO!" Gajeel screamed.

He rose with difficulty, nearly falling back on his knees twice, keeping his head up anyway. He had run away the last time, it wouldn't happen again. He would fight and face him until the end. So he ignored the pain and launched himself toward the Dragon who took an amused expression, sneering coldly. Gajeel invoked his magic which surrounded his arm, and without even an hesitation, he threw himself on him.

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

"Don't make me laugh! You'd never been able to touch me!"

The iron mage could be fast, but it wasn't enough. Metalicana relaxed his neck and struck like a snake, biting furiously Gajeel's already shattered arm covered with iron. In another motion of the neck, he sent him back to the earth, hastening to immobilize in the same way as Levy.

But it didn't stop Gajeel. He was really enraged after what his father had said. His pride had taken a blow for the second time since they'd began this fucking mission, now he was done. Maybe Metalicana had raised him, but this time he would spit him on his face the words he had contained for all those years.

"If I was a such burden for you, why didn't you let me die then?"

"No idea. Maybe I should have do so. A weakling like you wasn't very useful. I tried do solve this problem two days ago, and I thought I had succeed but apparently I was wrong. I think I'm going to fix that now."

""Useful"? So I was right, you didn't educate me by soul goodness!"

"Of course I didn't. Igneel, Grandeeney, and many others... their name became famous when they suddenly decided to took humans with them and taught them magic. Why them? Before this event, I everyone knew my name, for the good or bad things I've done. But then they forgot me, they considered me as less strong than those weaklings, and it really pissed me off. Then someday, you came to me. So be it, I raised you, taught you magic, like they did with their humans, even if in the end you showed you were a complete limited, stubborn and rebellious incapable."

At this precise moment, Gajeel's expression was completely dejected. Levy knew it, she had done the same, had felt the same as him at this moment, except that for her, she had felt it two days ago. But unlike the Dragon Slayer, she was sad for him. Of course he had been sad for her too, but not immediately. In a way, it was just his reward, Metalicana had been as horrible as he had been, except that Gajeel had though the half of what he'd said. And the story repeated itself. How ironic.

"Tell me why you've gone."

It wasn't a question, neither a request, and neither an order. He just had dropped this sentence like this, hoping certainly an answer, but knowing he wouldn't have it.

"I don't have to tell you, it's not your business." The Dragon simply declared as he straightened above them suddenly.

Gajeel looked down, he knew he was defeated, he knew he was going to disappear. Metalicana never had mercy for anyone, he was just a fucking selfish being. He didn't react more than that when a kind of a green smoke emanated from the Dragon's mouth and when a long growl shook his body. Levy wanted to speak, scream, shout him to react, ask him what was going on, completely distraught and disoriented, but she hadn't enough air in her lungs, and a muffled hiccup replaced her words.

When the Dragon's jaws parted, she didn't need an answer anymore, he was going to shoot. Like before, except that this time, the ray would be more powerful, she felt it. She had seen Natsu used a Dragon Roar once, and she knew its power. Knowing that Metalicana had managed to destroy their hotel in the same way, she knew it would be mighty and devastating. Except that now, Gajeel couldn't protect her and there was no wall to block the attack. They were going to be struck at full strength, helplessly, unable to fight.

For the last time, they stared at each other. For the last time, their eyes locked. The last thing they saw was the other's face. Before a green light along with an excruciating pain overwhelmed them and they forgot everything, even their names. And both of them sank into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Done! Oh the drama!**

… **I won't say nothing more, I will just ask you if the way Metalicana behaved felt right for you. Now I let you assimilate what just happened XD**

**Reactions? Sad? Betrayed? Angry? Intending to kill the writer and her partner? (O_O noooooooo! *runaway*).**

**The next one will be update in a few days (if some of you didn't kill me yet)**


	6. Decisions Time

**Phew! I finished the chapter 6!  
>I hope you'll enjoy it! Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews! We read and loved them! ^w^  
>I only own the translation and a part of the idea. I hope I avoided mistakes (ghe)<strong>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At this precise moment, he was aware of only one thing: it was hurting. He didn't remember what had happened and caused this pain, where he was, who he was. The pain was destroying his thoughts one after another, leaving only an empty identity. But he didn't care. Even if he ignored the cause now, he didn't care to be in pain. He was subjecting, but he didn't shout, he let it do because he didn't want to fight anymore. He felt like he was floating and slowly sinking into a thick fog, but he wasn't afraid, no. He didn't care too. It didn't matter, he just wanted to be alone, like he had always been.

_"Gajeel!"_

This little voice rang in his misty mind. He listened, trying to find the source, to perceive where it came from, but soon the whisper faded. Whose was that voice? He didn't know anymore, and it didn't matter. He was in such a pain that he already forgot, and started to sink again into the dark.

_"Gajeel wake up! Please! Get up!"_

Once again, that weak murmur woke him up, but he was too weak to resist the force that tried to drown his conscience. Except this time, it wasn't just a voice. He felt someone shaking him weakly, making him barely move. But this touch managed to finally awake him, and although he was in pain, he opened his eyes with difficulty, finally realizing he had a body.

The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was the pink-orange sky where a few stars were appearing.

First deduction: end of the day. Twilight.

Then he noticed a pink and blue shape, much closer, which collapsed on the top of him sobbing. The new pain that resulted made him growl and gave him a little boost, slightly reviving his memory.

Second deduction: Levy was with him. Injured and open wounded, but alive.

Third deduction: Metalicana had disappeared.

The young girl had buried her head in his neck and was crying softly as she clutched his coat, as if she was afraid he escaped. Gradually, as he blinked, the suffering ebbed and he managed to think more clearly. He didn't know why, but his face was soaked. Yet it hadn't seem to rain.

Sketching a painful grimace, he tried to stand, despite the fact that Levy was still half-laid on him, but he failed. Mainly because his right arm wasn't answering. On the other hand, it looked like a minced steak. He had barely tried to move it when a huge pain rang in his stomach and his head. Well, he better not to use it for now.

When she felt him stir and pant, the young girl drew back as best as she could, as weak as him. She was scratched and bleeding everywhere, not to mention her torn clothes. Considering the blood spread on the ground, she had crawled up to him to wake him up. Slightly embarrassed she moved away from him and somehow sat on her knees, playing with her fingers in a way that betrayed her stress.

"Fuck... where is this bastard?" Gajeel suddenly growled as he finally managed to turn on his belly and straightened.

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up. And you were still unconscious."

Levy's voice was so weak that despite his enhanced senses, the Dragon Slayer barely heard it. Maybe because he was angry too. He slammed his fist against the rock with an uncontrolled violence, not caring about the pain, he was shaking with rage.

"This son of a bitch didn't say he wanted to finish me? And then he lets me alive and leaves? What game is he playing, this fucking asshole?" He yelled so loudly that the blue haired mage jumped violently.

After many efforts, he managed to stand on his legs, even if he was still staggering. Strangely, despite his anger, he seemed calm and indifferent, even if it was certainly a mask only.

"Gajeel, calm down, it's better if he's gone." She whispered with a small voice.

He turned fiercely toward her, and her stomach made a new leap. He had exactly the same face he had when they have argued, she was fearing the worst. He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and lift her sharply above the ground. Surprised and shocked, she screamed and struggled, ignoring why he was doing this.

"Gajeel you're hurting me!"

"Silence!"

Without understanding, she found herself pressed against a rock, held with one hand by the collar by the Dragon Slayer, who in addition to show a painful grimace looked angry, and worst, furious.

"Why did you leave like that, without saying anything? Didn't I tell you to never leave my side at Tenrou? You should have warned me instead of be such an unconscious! You almost get yourself killed! Don't you know how much I was afraid! And it wasn't your business! What the hell were you thinking?"

He screamed all this at once, and that made him pant and hiss with pain. He barely managed to lift her, him who was usually so strong, and he was shaking violently, he couldn't control the half of his gestures. If a look could kill, she would be dead. She didn't even dare to look at him considering how much he looked furious.

And it was too much for Levy. She broke and cried. Because she was hurt, because she was sorry, because she was scared by Gajeel' anger. She took her head in her hands, trying to muffled her sobs, and began to shake too. She also couldn't control anything.

It was at this moment that Gajeel released her suddenly and she fell heavily on the ground, still broken. He knew he had gone too far, he had lost control. He had never intended to make her cry again. In fact, he and his father weren't different. He hated himself as much as he hated him. He knelt in font of her and reached his hand shyly, as a purely sad, sorry and horrified expression spread on his face.

"Levy..."

Before he could continue his sentence, she threw herself on him, making him utter another hoarse growl but he didn't protest and tried to calm her down first.

"There, there... it's alright, I'm here, okay? Don't cry, don't."

He was awkwardly patting her back, slightly overtaken by the events, making her gasp every time he was touching her. Why did he always react with his fists? He had sworn to himself he would change and he desperately wanted to lose this reputation of cold and merciless man, and he wasn't clearly on the good way. And he ignored what to do to change.

Finally subsided, Levy broke apart again, her eyes swollen and her nose reddened, and she watched him with embarrassed and sad eyes.

"I... I'm sorry, forgive me." She hiccuped and blew her nose loudly.

"It's okay. Glad I was useful." He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with a grumpy expression.

The she tried somehow to rise, her legs trembling, but she had barely stood that they gave up under her and she fell with a whimper. Gajeel caught her and groaned when she hard collided with him.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry." She apologized with a weak and pasty voice.

"Stop apologize dammit! It's nothing." He growled as he avoided her gaze.

He took a deep breath and sighed, then he suddenly lift her and placed her on his back, holding her by her tights.

"Gajeel? But what are you doing?" The young girl screamed as she turned bright red.

"You can't walk, and we won't dwell in this fucking place for the night. It's going to be cold, and I bet you there are wolves. So I carry you."

"But Gajeel, you're not in the right condition! Your arm..."

"My arm is in a much better condition than you! Now you shut up!"

His mood swings were confusing. Firstly he was kind and gentle, and the next second he got angry. But considering what had happened, it was perfectly understandable. He tightened his hold on her, and she gripped the iron mage's shoulder as best as she could, they finally came down toward Kôkô, even if the walk wouldn't really be easy.

They were progressing with difficulty, the Dragon Slayer had to pause every fifty meters and threatened not to be able to get up again several times. He had even spat blood at some moment. Levy was uselessly protesting, frustrating, crying, begging, but the iron mage wasn't listening what she said and to make her fall into silence, he told her that if he had to do so, he would bring her back by dragging her by her hair. So, she was suddenly very comfortable on hr friend's back and she restrained to protest, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to do what he said considering his threatening tone. 

Except she was a little too comfortable after a while. Completely exhausted, she was blinking and finally her head fell limply against the iron mage's shoulder? He jumped and sightly turned his head to see what happened to her, before he sighed and kept going his path, ignoring the pain and the fatigue.

...

When he arrived in the town, Gajil decided to move from behind, he didn't want to meet someone and answer questions. It might have took him a long time to descend from this cursed mountain, the night was still young and and some rare persons were still in the streets.

When he reach their home, his legs were on the verge to give up and he was completely exhausted. He somehow managed to opened the door and prevent Levy to fall and he entered, turning on all the lights on his trail. Then he gently placed the young girl on the couch, her head on the pillow, before he searched what he needed to treat her. And he took care of her as she was still asleep, cleaning the cuts on her arms and her face in a trembling and exhausted motion. When he finished to bandage the wounds he saw (on the other hand he wasn't going to undress her) he removed his coat, practically intact despite some holes, and he covered her with it, before he staggered toward the bathroom. Now he'd taken care of her, he had to take care of himself.

He locked himself inside and rapidly turned on the water to prepared a bath before slipping into the hot water almost mechanically, as if he didn't really pay attention to what he did. With a tired and dull look, he stared as the water slowly turned red, absorbing his blood and cleaning his body. He kept his right arm outside the water, on the edge of the bathtub, it was cut too deeply to be soaked. The only thing he risked by doing so was to bleed to death or not heal properly. So he tried to wash himself with a washcloth, clenching his teeth each time. When he finished, he sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling, relaxing into the warm water. He rarely took baths, he preferred showers because they took less time, but right now he needed it.

It had been a very long time he hadn't felt this pain, he hadn't been so physically and mentally shattered. Physically because the pain which was emanating from his wounds wasn't absolutely not the same he felt when he simply fell or fight against another mage. The wounds inflicted by a Dragon's claws could cause a widespread pain, echoing through the whole body, tensing the muscles and the nerves before flowing back and coming back slowly, just like a razor cut. And they were hard to heal too. It had been seven years he hadn't felt that way, and he was even more in pain since it was his own father who did this to him after having humiliated him. Well... he was used to that, it had never been different with him.

With a blank look, he was staring indifferently at his long hair waving in the water, forming a curtain of darkness from which steam was escaping. And his thoughts came back to Levy. Unconsciously he turned his head toward the door and clenched his fists. In what king of hell did he bring her? He'd never wanted her to interfere with this familial quarrel. And he failed to protect her, she'd been injured because of him. He was blaming himself as he never did before, he felt pathetic because he couldn't do anything. He was disoriented, he didn't know what to do, neither with her, neither with his father. He knew he'd have to choose between them when the time would come, but he wasn't sure to be able to assume his choice. He sighed again, finished to wash himself and went out of the water. He dried himself and brushed his hair mechanically, lost in his thoughts.

Levy slowly escaped from the arms of Morpheus and opened her eyes, finding a room which seemed slightly familiar. She noticed she was laying on a couch. The last thing she remembered was Gajeel who was carrying her as best as he could as he was climbing down the mountain. She concluded with a certain embarrassment that she had fallen asleep while the Dragon Slayer had carried her. Pff, she was pathetic. How could she have slept in such a situation? Just as the iron mage was in a worse condition than her and had been trying to carry her. She groaned and curled on herself, feeling weak and small again. Then she saw the bandages covering her arms and the fabric on her shoulders. She had thought it was a blanket but it was the coat of the one who haunted her mind. She straightened with difficulty, leaned against the pillow and took the coat in her hands. Very soft and warm, it was a fabric she didn't know, but it was apparently used by Dragons, because Gajeel had told her quiet sharply someday that it came from his father. As she remembered this moment, she pursed her lips and began to tremble slowly and plunged her head into the iron mage's coat, breathing his metallic smell she found appeasing.

It was at this moment that the bathroom door slowly opened, breaking the silence, grinding and startling the young girl. Gajeel passed a dark head by the open space, but seemed to softened when he saw the blue haired mage. He shut the door and turned toward her with a weird expression as his fingers twitched in his pockets. He looked sad and gloomy. But it wasn't what Levy noticed first, of course not. It was the first time she saw him without a shirt, normal, she had his coat between her fingers. And also because the Dragon Slayer had the habit to hide himself under the blankets and she hadn't seen anything even when they slept in the same bed. And it didn't help to see him like this as he just coincidentally came from the bathroom. She tensed as she saw his hair still shiny with humidity undulated graciously in his back like a cascade of ebony. She began to pant in silence, feeling her heart pounding so fast that she was sure he could hear it, and every drop of blood which passed through it seemed to flock to her face. She thought she had smoke escaping from her ears considering how much she was boiling. And she felt her body tremble, shaking with strange spasms and filled with an intense warmth as she admired the perfect muscles where sometime a drop of water was sliding. She had never been so attracted by the body of a man, even if she had already seen many. 

Only then she saw the multiple wounds and cuts which were decorating him, and her impulses half-diminished. Especially his arm, it was hard to look at it. A little blood was still flowing from it, it was swollen at the level of the long gashes which barred it and plus there were deep fang marks where Metalicana had bitten him, despite the fact that his arm had been protected by iron at this moment.

"Gajeel... are you alright?" Levy finally asked with a voice filled with anxiety.

"Perfectly."

A simple word, spoken more by stoicism than want to reassure, with a cold emotionless voice which yet clearly revealed the storm in his mind. She perfectly saw he wasn't alright. So she rose, trying not to fall this time, and she quickly walked toward him, her arms raised before her wrapping timidly around the Dragon Slayer's waist. Gajeel tensed and inspired deeply. And she cried again, she was just able to do that. If he had been injured, it was her fault, she had acted like a perfect idiot and nearly got him and herself killed. More importantly, she was sad for him. He had to live through hell, and despite that he strove to bury it, hide it deep inside himself. In order not to worry her.

"Hey! Are you alright Shrimp? Why are you crying?" He asked with a surprised voice as he tensed a little more.

"I'm crying... because you aren't."

She was sobbing and shaking, her head buried in his chest where she felt his heart thundering furiously, betraying the confusion which filled it. And she completely relaxed against him when he dug his hand into her blue hair, stroking the back of her head softly.

"Idiot... you're hurting yourself for nothing." He whispered softly with a voice as tied as hers.

She had never experienced that with her parents, and she couldn't imagine herself in his case, but she understood what he felt. She would have liked to reassure him, comfort him, but for the first time she didn't find the right words, and she was just capable to _be_ comforted. Yet it wasn't her who needed it right now, and she noticed it quickly. 

She suddenly felt something wet hit her shoulder and she didn't pay attention, thinking it was just some water drops, until she heard Gajeel sniffing above her. Slowly she looked up and her heart leaped in her chest.

"But... are you crying?" She asked bewildered.

The Dragon Slayer suddenly jumped, like a child caught in the act and he angrily wiped his eyes.

"Ah... no, I'm not." He growled, annoyed.

He suddenly let go of her and left her alone in the living room, retreating in the bedroom. 

Surprised, she didn't move for a while, before she walked toward the bedroom in an insecure pace. Levy's head passed through the door, without an noise and she saw the Dragon Slayer laying on the bed, exactly in the same position as when they have argued. Moreover, a few memories gradually came back in her mind. Maybe she better leave him alone this time. As she was about to leave, she noticed he was clenching his fists and was shaking, so she changed her mind. He was living the exact same thing she had lived, except she hadn't had anyone to confess. She timidly sat beside him, caressing his still wet hair, praying that everything wouldn't happen like the last time.

"Gajeel?" She uttered with a little voice.

No answer, just a long groan. She laid next to him, keeping stroking his hair and his skin so soft with an appeasing and tender gesture, despite his lack of reaction. She silently laid her gaze on the white marks and had to hold back a afflicted grimace.

"I-it's your father... who did this to you?" She timidly asked as she passed her fingers on one of his multiple scars which barred his back.

There was scars everywhere. Some small, some large, in every imaginable forms. So many that Levy couldn't imagine was kind of hell he had been through. Gajeel slowly turned his head, staring at her with a dark look and she interrupted her motion, vaguely embarrassed, before she continued when she saw he didn't reply about it. Then, avoiding her gaze, he finally declared with a cold tone:

"Yeah... because I didn't react fast enough. When we thought, it wasn't a bluff, he wasn't the type to be kind with me. He was extremely serious and he wouldn't have hesitated to crush me if I executed a wrong gesture."

"Tell me about him, please."

"There is nothing to say Levy. You saw everything by yourself."

She shook her head and groaned, trying to hold back her tears as she laid closer against him, touching his arm with her own. She mustn't cry, she had to be strong. So she insisted still, praying for him not to contain himself. Even if, considering what they had been through today, it was highly improbable.

"Has he always behaved like this with you?"

"Yeah. Always. Never a kind word, never a single proof of love, well, now I know why. He told me all the time that I had to get away from the others, because "love" and "create bonds with others" would be my greatest weakness. He'd always been selfish and he kept repeating I mustn't sacrifice myself for the others. "Your life before your sibling life"... he often said that. And after a while it entered, I obeyed and I didn't change."

There was silence between the two mages, who didn't move an inch. Their experience today had marked them, and both of them realized they had been really lucky to be alive. Well if we could say so.

"Gajeel..." she started as she felt him shake again, but he cut her quickly, answering her silent question.

"But despite this, he is still my father... and... despite this I... I admired him when I was a kid. Even now, a little bit. He was big, strong, unwavering. I wanted to be like him, not to be treat like a nobody. Be like him who didn't feel anything, or who didn't let appear any emotion. So I'd copied him. But after this, I was still miserable, because he was too serious and too insensitive. He barely paid attention to me. He left me on my own, but I could see it didn't bother him or worry him. And despite that, I excused him every time. I should have notice earlier he was just playing with me, I'm nothing but pathetic."

"No, of course not! You don't have to blame yourself in this story, he was the ass, not you, so don't say that."

The iron mage jumped, and mentally gave her a slightly grin. It was the first time he heard Levy consciously utter an insult, and the effect was baffling. However he didn't respond, he lost himself in his memories, this multiple moments where he realized he could have guessed everything earlier.

"Hey Levy..." He finally asked after a moment, desiring more than everything not to think back about his past.

"Yes, what?"

"What... what should I do now?"

She discovered a new part of his personality, a part she could never have imagined. He was sad, lost, and desperate, him, the man usually so proud, confident and serious. He had to make a difficult choice, but he couldn't decide, and he needed help. But that didn't resemble the Gajeel she knew to ask for help, no, he was too proud to do that. Yes but his pride had been swept away by his own father this morning.

"Gajeel, if you want, we can go back to Fairy Tail. Let's just translate the book and tell we can't defeat the monster. Never mind if we don't tell them why, never mind of Fairy Tail's image, this isn't the most important. If you don't feel able to do it, we can give up, okay?"

"No. I don't want to run away like a coward... I can't..."

"In that case, we can still ask for help. Natsu and Wendy are Dragon Slayers, and I'm sure everyone will be agree to come too!"

"No! I don't want them to mingle with this crap, it's already too much with you. I don't want them to be hurt because of me, I feel enough guilty by seeing you in that condition!"

"But you can't fight Metalicana alone! It's your father, you need help! I'm going to translate the book, then I will search the others?" The blue haired mage declared with a determined tone, vaguely worried because the tone was beginning to rise.

"No!"

He violently grabbed her wrist, pinning them above her head with strength, then he placed himself on the top of her to prevent her to move. Then, breathless and with an annoyed voice which was getting louder and louder, he said:

"You're going to translate the book. Then you're going to go back to Fairy Tail. And then you won't come back here, you'll leave me here, alone, and I'll take care of this problem by myself. Alone. Was I clear enough?"

He was shaking and breathing heavily again, having for the first time a difficulty to master the young girl who was struggling as best as she could under him.

"N-no I refuse! I want to stay with you, I want to help you!" She yelled back, feeling the tears coming back slowly.

"You can't help me! I refuse to put you in danger again! I... I already hurt you enough, and I never managed to protect you properly. For once in my life that I have a choice, let me decide and obey me! I... don't want... you to be hurt by my fault anymore."

He bowed his head and bit his lower lip furiously, but this time, he failed to hold them back. And Levy's eyes widened when she felt his tears dropped on her cheeks as he tightened his grip on her arms. And she won against him, for the first time of her life.

"But I feel the same! I also don't want you to be hurt! I'd suffer more if something would happened to you whilst I would be in a safe place without trying anything to help you! And if your father would attack me or anyone else, it wouldn't be your fault so you don't have to feel guilty! Trust me, I know I can help you."

And here they were, crying now, it was too much in one single day. Gajeel was panting and bleeding again, because he had moved too much and because he was nervous and anxious.

"Crying doesn't suit you. Calm down." Levy suddenly declared with a weak voice, her eyes half shut.

The Dragon Slayer shuddered and he let go of her abruptly, shaking with long silent sobs, before dropping heavily beside her, more than exhausted, his eyes tightly shut and his breath wheezing. With all his troubles, he had forgotten the fatigue, but it came back. He didn't even notice that the young girl had stand. Swept by a whirlwind which made him fall, he didn't perceive the real world anymore. And he barely felt the blue haired mage rubbing a fabric on his sweaty face to heal his wounds, like he did to her before. She was humming a weird song with appeasing words. He didn't know when, but he eventually fell asleep, more than weakened by his emotions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next one will be update... later. I can't translate it now because Yankee didn't finish the french version yet. ...oh, that means I can rest for a while! YAHOO! *w***

**Hope you liked it.**


	7. Zeref's Seal?

**Hey! I've FINALLY finished this chapter and I'm NOT dead! (yet)**

**This chapter is slightly different from the others because there is more humor than drama here. I hope you will enjoy it and laugh (maybe)**

**I only own the translation, the mistakes and a part of the idea. Lilas and Sebastian belong to Yankee-chan (even if I found their names).**

…...

Gajeel felt he was gradually waking up, but he kept his eyes closed, certainly because of his head that was hurting him painfully because he was still exhausted. He had slept with a heavy slumber which had not really helped him to rest. Only the silence surrounded him, sometimes intercepted by the scratching of a pen on the paper, or by the sound of a turning page. A smell of parchment and flowers reached his nose, and considering the way the mattress was moving, Levy was beside him. He slowly opened an eye and he saw firstly his arm covered with bandages. He weakly moved his fingers, frowning when he felt a strange sensation. He just sensed only his hand, as if nothing beside an immense pain had replaced his arm. And this time, he couldn't move it at all. It was predictable. He sighed wearily, attracting automatically the young girl's attention. She was laying on her belly beside him, surrounded by books and notes, sign that she was working. She jumped and looked up toward the Dragon Slayer who didn't definitely feel fine today.

"Gajeel! Are you alright?" She asked as she laid her head on the pillow next to him, making her face nearly touch his.

"Headache." He growled.

"That's right you seem ill. Do you want to take something?"

"No I'll be fine... it's okay."

"It's two pm... Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry, leave me alone."

He turned around, groaning and putting a pillow over his head with his valid hand. He had such an headache that the pain was throbbing in his skull as if someone was hit him with a hammer and was returning his heart, he just wanted to be alone and to feel better.

He heard a strange noise behind his back, muffled by the pillow, but he didn't care, he was too in pain and sick. It was until he felt Levy lean slightly over his head, waving before his eyes a small iron "A" she just created.

"Ooooh what a pretty piece of iron!"

He growled in a threatening way and the young girl suddenly felt him shaking under her. Apparently, he didn't want this.

"Come on, just a bite! You'll feel better after this."

"You piss me off." He sighed.

In an annoyed gesture, he took the iron item she was offering him and he swallowed it without great energy.

"There, it wasn't a big deal."

She was smiling sweetly and seemed fine, her. Unlike him who was more than sullen. He never really smiled, but right now even if he had wanted to, he just couldn't have, and the young girl couldn't change this. Noticing he wasn't answering, she returned her attention to her notes, observing them with a focused look. She was biting her lip from time to time, thinking, before she wrote a few words. He observed her for long time, without a word, his mind empty. He never really liked to read, well not like her. In this sense, he didn't understand her fascination for this kind of activity, especially because a book was nothing but a few pages on which someone had inscribed words. For him it was nothing more. He didn't know what could interest her to the point she was so absorbed by something like that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a tired sighed.

In fact, he was talking just to forget he was in pain, to think about something else, otherwise he wouldn't have said anything, but it wasn't very effective.

"I keep translating, but I didn't make a lot of progresses in fact."

He contented to growl, as if he didn't care. And it was the case, for now, he had more severe problems. Worry, Levy touched his forehead and noticed he was burning. Explaining his pink cheeks, his sharp breath and his hazing eyes.

"I think you have a fever." She declared.

He didn't answer, he simply looked up and met the young girl's worry look.

"I'm going to find a doctor".

"No. No need, I'll be fine." He murmured with a weak voice, his eyes half closed.

"Stop talking nonsense, you're hurt and now you are weakened and ill, we have to heal you!"

The Dragon Slayer growled with an air of annoyance, not especially appreciated the term "weakened" that the young girl just employed. And also he didn't want at all that a guy he didn't know examine his body, he preferred to fend for himself. But he didn't feel well enough to advance real arguments against the young girl, so he didn't try too hard to counter her.

"It's raining."

And it was true. Since the end of the morning, he was raining cats and dogs. Sometimes, one or two lightnings streaked the sky, they were the only things that briefly interrupted the continuous noise of the rain on the tiles.

"It doesn't matter." Levy replied who showed as stubborn as him.

Exhausted, upset and sulky, he reluctantly gave up. Before leaving, she made a compress with cold water and ice, placed it on his forehead as she avoided to look at his sweaty body otherwise she would have to explain the reason of an accidental nosebleed. Then she left and quietly closed the door.

Earlier that day, in the beginning of the morning in fact, she'd left to see Fiorenzo and reassure him about their disappearance during one whole day. She had been welcomed by the inhabitants of the whole town who had come to hear the last news. This had warmed her heart that the people had showed their concern for her and Gajeel. They hadn't arrived here since a long time and they hadn't often left their home (well, the place where they lived of course). And yet, everyone seemed to know them for years.

When she arrived outside, lowering her head under the pouring rain, she ran toward the doctor's house that the mayor had indicated her the first day, as a precaution. But considering it was very dark due to the weather, she had some troubles to find it. And when she finally reached it, soaked and breathless, she knocked and wait until the prompts.

...

Gajeel didn't know how long he stayed alone, but he eventually heard the noise of a door and fragments of voices. Levy suddenly appeared in the bedroom, holding a towel to dry her wet hair.

"It's okay, I'm here. Rest, we're coming right know. Just the time to dry off and drink something. However, I guess he would want to examine your arm, should I talk about... you know who?"

The Dragon Slayer nodded vigorously and negatively and growled something incomprehensible, clenching his teeth because his head was hurting. Then he shut his eyes again when the young girl left the room, letting the door half open. He listened to them absent-mindedly, already half sleepy and not understanding what they said, when something soft, hard and heavy at once landed on his head with a weird noise, like a laughter. Instantly he jumped and straightened, making fall on her butt a little girl who should be one year old with brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in a pink and white robe. Gajeel's eyes widened.

_Who's this kid? And how did she climb here?_

Slowly he removed the compress from his forehead, put it on the bedside table, gripped the little girl and sharply set her on the floor before he lied down again, growling and shaking his head. Except this time, he clearly heard her try to climb again, gripping the blanket with little enthusiastic cries and other babbling.

_Oh fuck this, just do what the hell you want._

He decided to ignore her superbly, until she climbed up on the top of him again and suddenly stopped before him, contemplating him with a curious little look. Exasperated, he tried to appear threatening, praying for her to go away. She didn't react as he wished. She just laughed and waved her arms before her eyes widened in turn and her small mouth formed a perfect "O". Then she fumbled the Iron mage's forehead before she caught one of his locks and pulled it repeatedly with a unconcealed vigour and a marvelled "Oooh" followed by a few indefinable sounds.

"Hey, that's enough now." He growled. "I don't know who you are but you gonna stop pissing me off, got it?"

He took back his hair violently and sat with difficulty before he slightly pushed the baby, still making her do a back somersault on the bed. She yelped and screamed with a frustrated and unhappy pout, before she climbed on his leg and gripped his right arm, meaning the wrong one.

"Let go microbe!" He shouted, feeling the pain gush through his whole body.

She seemed to find this funny, to see him angry. She was chirping with an happy smile, tapping him friendly everywhere she could. Already exhausted and annoyed like ever, he caught her head with one single hand and slowly took her off his arm on which she was beginning to slobber before he almost driving her into the mattress beside him. Then he turned his back on her and lied again, muttering insults. He wasn't comfortable with the kids and he didn't know what to do. Especially that he was sick, and as a consequence he didn't necessary want to be disturb. Except... the little brunette seemed stubborn and didn't want to let go. She walked around and stood before him one more time as she slobber stupidly. This time, she attacked his piercings. Trying to extract the ones above his eyes with her little pinky hand, and being pushed away by Dragon Slayer's, she decided to attack an area less defended. So she tried to eat the ones on his nose, and his nose at the same time, patting his cheek in an amused motion.

"FUCK! LET ME GO, SLUG!" He roared as she bit him with force and slobbered with want.

Instantly sounds of footsteps could be heard and Levy arrived, followed closely by a man who seemed to be the child's father considering his brown hair and his horrified look.

"Lilas! Leave him alone!" The man screamed as he literally tore his daughter away from Gajeel's nose which was red and covered by teeth marks now.

And immediately the little girl cried.

"I think she want to stay with him Mr Sebastian." Levy declared as she tried as best as she could not to laugh.

"If you say so."

"Hey! Keep this monster away from me and don't let it approach!" The Dragon Slayer grumbled as he massaged his nose, not daring to take his eyes out off the little devil.

Except that, too late, Sebastian put down his daughter who immediately rushed toward him. Stumbling on the bed, she heavily fell on the top of him, making him groan, but this time, she remained still and motionless, simply staring at him, opening and closing her mouth, as if she understood very well the situation.

"Well, I didn't know you had such a success with children Gajeel!" The blue haired mage laughed when she couldn't contain herself.

"Shut up!"

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't leave her alone at home, I had to bring her with me. My wife left a short while ago because of the multiple attacks we have suffered, but I've managed to keep my daughter." The doctor explained with a confused look, while the girl restarted to slobber on the poor Gajeel's clothes.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, she doesn't disturb us at all!" Levy exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"Speak for yourself." The Iron mage whispered in such a way that only Levy could here him.

She leaned forward and took the little girl in her arms, noticing the Dragon Slayer's mean glare toward the baby. She resisted at first, but finally she calmed down and pouted in the blue haired mage's arms when she understood her new friend was inaccessible.

And as Levy opened her mouth to ask Sebastian what was wrong with the Iron mage, this one literally collapsed on the bed with a hoarse groan, his eyes lost in a haze. Both of them jumped.

"Gajeel are you alright?" The young girl worried as she sat on the bed.

"I think my daughter abused him too much, he's completely out." The doctor declared with a half-sorry half-amused smile. "Well, we can take care of him like this."

Oh yes, by God he was. He was muttering weird things, so low that his words were incomprehensible, and his eyes were more vitreous than ever, as if he had been drugged. Levy placed Lilas on the ground, who immediately ran toward the boots and the coat of her new obsession to play with them. She touched his forehead, still as burning as before, and she called his name several times but he didn't answer, and her heartbeats raced, worry.

"Are you sure it's normal?"

"Considering his apparent exhaustion, it's absolutely normal, he's sleeping with his eyes open."

Levy sighed and looked up to heaven. He was really incorrigible, and she was too because she worried for nothing. Sebastian quickly undid the bandage around his arm and winced when he saw what remained of it, under the young girl's sad and shocked look. Despite the treatment she had gave him the day before, it was swollen, red around the wounds that didn't look good. How could it have turned this worse?

"Oh God, I've never seen this kind of wounds in my entire life!" He whispered with a tone both impressed and horrified.

"Do you think his condition is due to this?"

"There's no doubt. I'm going to fix this."

"But I... I thought I did it right yesterday... I've treated him... could it be I've done something wrong?"

Levy was shaking now, nearly crying, feeling horribly guilty and already imagining the worst scenarios. What if they had to cut his arm? Or what if it infected so much that Gajeel died? It would be her fault, she hadn't taken care of him enough.

"But of course not! If you'd done nothing, the result could have been worse, believe me! There isn't much else to do. I'm just going to disinfect and sew it, he should be better next. However, it would be better if he rest and doesn't move before a while. A month at least."

"A month? But... it's impossible? We have to end the mission!"

"Ah it's true, you have to fight this damn beast. Is it because of it he's in this condition?"

The young girl nodded, feeling her throat tightened. And Gajeel told her not to speak about his father. She wouldn't tell anything.

"I wouldn't want to be pessimistic, but considering the wounds on his arm, it seems to be a bad beginning." Sebastian suddenly stated as he stood to grab his briefcase he had let in the kitchen.

"It... took us by surprise. We didn't have the time to react. But Gajeel told he would beat him at any cost, I have to trust him. But our relation isn't really blissful." The young girl admit.

"Really? You seem to get along yet."

He poured slowly a disinfectant on a compress and started to buffer the arm of the Dragon Slayer who growled, panted and groaned in his sleep, his eyes always half open.

"It's only an appearance. We are really a bad team... despite all we've got through, we still can't trust each other."

And there again, she was crying. Again. One more time because of him.

"But no! You are both absolutely fantastic! Who said you were a bad team? It's difficult to trust someone else than ourselves, but you have to try, try to understand each other, or know each other better."

"I try to understand him, but he makes no efforts! I do my best to tell and prove him that I support him, but he always walks away and never speaks a word. He contains over himself and becomes quickly aggressive."

"That's men! We can't help it, we can't help but act proudly, prove we're strong and that we don't need anybody. It is silly, but that's a fact."

Levy sniffled, finding no answer, and laid on the bed beside the two men. Once the Iron mage's arm was properly cleaned, Sebastian pulled out a needle and thread, and the young girl abruptly winced.

"It would be better if we were sure he won't awake, wouldn't it? Otherwise this could cause damages." She declared.

"Hmm, yes you're right."

Sebastian reached into his briefcase, pulled out a syringe and filled it with sedative. Much caution. If Gajeel would woke up while the doctor was sewing him, and considering his bad temper, the worst could happen and the result wouldn't be very pretty. They better put him in a medical sleep not to take risks.

"Ah I can't see that!" Levy suddenly whimpered as she hid her face.

And if, like Levy, if you can't stand this kind of situation, needles and the rest, so you'd understand why we will do an ellipse and talk about our favourite baby.

So, while her daddy and her new friend with blue hair took care of the handsome young boy that this one year little girl liked, she was casually chewing one of his boots. If Gajeel had put them, they must have a delicious and exceptional taste. This situation reached her still young mind under the image of a boot with a stars around it, and she had rushed toward the object of her desires, drooling.

"You don't have to stay here if you can't stand this." Her father suddenly said, even if Lilas didn't understand a single word.

"Yes, I'm staying it's okay, I don't look that's all." The other answered who seemed uncomfortable with something.

Not caring about them, she stood on her feet, leaving the Dragon Slayer's poor boot here, and attacked his coat that dropped on her when she pulled it from the chair where it was placed. She found herself on her butt and uttered a little surprised sound as she tried to come out of this black thing that had collapsed on her. When she finally succeed, she laid on it and began to laugh for an obscure reason, waving her arms joyfully.

"Oh God, doesn't that hurt him?" The taller blue haired girl suddenly whimpered with an horrified expression as she turned as white as a sheet.

"I guess it does, the pain can't disappear like this. But since I've sedated him and he was asleep before I have, he won't react before a while. Ah, and if he'd get delirious when he'll wake up, don't worry, it will be perfectly normal." Her beloved daddy answered.

"I hope it won't happen..."

Lilas' cry turned into laughter, she found it was funny, because her father was sticking his tongue out when he focused. She got up slowly, grabbed a little piece of the Dragon Slayer's coat to put it in her mouth and staggered out of the room, not knowing where she was going. Without a goal she wandered toward the living room, turned around the table, involuntary let go of the coat of her beloved on the floor before she rolled on the carpet in front of the couch.

Later, Sebastian left the bedroom, followed by his new weird haired friend whose face had turned green. Considering the words she heard, even if she couldn't understand them clearly, her father wanted to check if everything was alright in the village and the young girl proposed to keep Lilas here for him not to be bothered by her presence. She slobbered and curled her lips. Since when was she bothering people? She didn't even listen the rest, decided to head back toward the bedroom very quietly to admire the one who was sleeping on the bed.

...

Gajeel awoke with a very strange sensation. He didn't know what it was but he he had the impression that his face had been plunged into something viscous, it was really weird. So weird that he opened his eyes. And... he jumped and straightened, making Lilas roll off him. She was just slobbering and licking his face. The infant made a somersault and fell, finding herself on the ground and she automatically cried, but the Iron mage didn't care. He rushed toward the bathroom, missing hitting Levy who was arriving to see what happened, and he locked himself in with a disgusted insult.

"What's up? What happened?" The young girl asked as she took the little girl in her arms to comfort her before a roar from the other room cleared the situation.

"THIS THING JUST DROOLS ON MY MOUTH!" Gajeel roared and tried as best as he could to wash his face with one hand, the other couldn't be moved.

"Be careful! The poor girl, you hurt her... and it's not a reason to make her fall on the floor!"

"YES IT IS!"

The mage sighed as she rocked the baby who began to calm down and she welcomed a Dragon Slayer rather pissed off and dishevelled when he left the bathroom.

"And where is her father?" He growled in a suspicious glare as he scanned his surroundings.

"I proposed to guard Lilas because he wanted to see if everything was alright in the town. He'll come back to take her later."

"Yeah well, you take care of her, alone!"

"I was expecting this answer." She sighed. "By the way how is your arm? You have been sewed... does it hurt?"

"I feel fine."

He had barely uttered this words that he turned white and nearly fell forward. But the young girl caught him with one hand.

"Hey! How am I supposed to handle the both of you!" She exclaimed, her knees half-bent under the Iron mage's weight, while the baby was pulling her hair with a pout, as if to pass her nerves on her.

"Dizzy." The culprit groaned.

"Because you stood too quickly I guess, wait."

She crouched and delicately placed Lilas on the ground, supporting the Dragon Slayer with a hand that started to tire, before she stood as best as she could, and brought his friend in the room by almost dragging him because he felt weak on his knees. Then she laid him on the bed breathless, already exhausted by the effort she had to provide.

"Now stay still okay? You have to rest. Especially since the doctor said it would be better for you not to push yourself during at least a month."

She was blushing and was trying not to look at him, because, of course, he STILL HADN'T put back his shirt.

"A month? He's kidding, no way!"

Gajeel growled and pouted before relaxing again on the bed that he didn't definitely leave today. And Lilas activated at this moment. With shouts of joy, she tried to climb up the bed, beating the air with her feet.

"Prevent her from climbing here." Gajeel ordered as he heavily departed, his eyes locked on the bundle of joy in front of him.

"But Gajeel! She hadn't done anything to you, let her do, she just wants to play with you!"

"But I don't wanna play with her! You, you're a girl! Take care of her!"

"And why me? I am translating, remember?"

He didn't answer and simply sighed, closing his eyes when he noticed the little girl who staggered toward him with a huge smile. However she stopped before him and shook her head strangely, before she shouted:

"Gah! Fbblllvbbb!"

Then she let herself fall on the top of him. The Iron mage, still laying, held is head between his hands (well, with a single hand, because the other was useless) and groaned by shaking it from left to right, while she stood with difficulty with an adorable laugh and enjoying walking on him. Levy smiled and reported her attention toward her notes, while the Dragon Slayer growled. He shut his eyes tightly, placed his arm over them and threw his head in the pillow, desired to forget the little girl forever.

That was until Lilas suddenly decided she was hungry and began to think that Gajeel was her mom. At first, he didn't felt anything, but then the sensation quickly reach his senses. He opened his eyes again and the first thing he saw was Levy who was biting her lips not to laugh. And then, he noticed that the little baby simply wished "feeding at the source". Because yes, she was stuck to his chest. And yes, she was suckling. The roar escaping his throat nearly bring down the house and he stood roughly, making fall the girl under the indignant yelp of the blue haired mage who caught her before moving away, and she had done right.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! GET THIS FUCKING THING AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

"Stop yelling! It's an affection proof, why are you so angry?"

"THIS LEECH JUST CROSSED THE LINE!"

"But she's only one year old Gajeel! It's normal for her! What had she done for you to detest her at this point?"

"SINCE THIS THING IS HERE, SHE DIDN'T STOP TO CLAW ME, TO DRIBBLE ON ME, TO PULL MY HAIR, TO HIT ME, TO... TO... I DON'T DETEST HER, I HATE HER! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? SHE CAN'T STOP PISSING ME OFF FOR TWO SECONDS! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T STAND THE KIDS!"

He just tore his lungs to spit this tirade, and was barely able to catch his breath, his face approaching more of the brown than the red.

"Gajeel you're so mean! Apologize!"

"THE HELL? I DON'T CARE TO BE MEAN! I JUST WANT HER TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

And at this moment, it was too much for him. With a furious rumble, he grabbed his coat, slipped into it as best as he could with his wounded arm and walked toward the door in a raging pace, wrapped in what remained of his dignity.

"B-but where are you doing?" Levy asked as her eyes widened.

"NO WHERE!" He answered very cleverly.

"Stay here! You didn't feel very well five minutes ago and now you want to leave?"

The last thing she heard was a nice "Fuck you" followed by the brutal slam of the front door.

Lilas waved her hand toward the door that just closed, watching Levy with big shocked eyes and a little scream, like she was saying "Did you see what just happened?". The young woman sighed deeply, both sad and upset by the Dragon Slayer's attitude. Even with a one year old little girl who hadn't done anything, he was cold and distant. What a jerk... she remained immobile for a long time, staring at the door, but she eventually sighed and turned away.

"Well... it seemed you were hungry. Stay here, I'm going to prepare something." She said to the small baby she was holding in her arms.

She placed her gently on the living room floor and left in the kitchen, accompanied by her screams of joy. She opened the refrigerator and hesitated a few minutes. She ignored what she could give her to eat. She choose milk, fearing she couldn't chew yet. Better safe than sorry. After a few attempts, she managed to create a decent baby bottle (with letters, what a trouble!) because there weren't any here, and filled it with milk before warming it in the microwave. When it was tepid, she brought it in the living room and giggled when she saw the little girl, her hand outstretched toward the handle of the front door, slobbering and sticking her tongue as she tried to open it. Levy approached, showed her the baby bottle but she ignored it completely, continuing to hit against the door. The blue haired mage sighed and left to put a coat, understanding what the girl wanted. Then, she dressed Lilas in her pullover and a little hat. It had stopped raining, but now it was a bit cold.

"My my... why is this idiot so important to you?" She asked and opened the door with one hand, the other holding the infant's as she rushed outside.

The two girls searched him in the town, Levy asking the people in the streets if they had seen him, but apparently he wasn't here. After half an hour of research and an incredible urge to return and leave the Iron mage in his world, they found him purely by chance. They were about to go back inside, walking behind the houses when Lilas suddenly dropped the mage's hand, rushing toward a lonely tree on her left with a laughter and a big scream, followed by the young girl. She smiled: this little girl was really surprising. She has repaired the Dragon Slayer, sulky behind the tree, when only his feet and a part of his ruffled black hair could be seen. The little girl was babbling with each step, staggering toward "the man of her heart". She miserably fell in front of him and began crying, heartbroken because he hadn't even looked at her and had disdainfully turned his head away.

"You could have got her up at least!" Levy shouted, literally outraged by his bad temper.

She quickly put Lilas on her feet, and this one staggered toward her goal, more stubborn than ever.

"Go away!" The Iron mage growled with a tone more than threatening.

"Bwabwa!" The little girl answered and stick out her dribbling tongue.

"Gajeel... be nice with her, she did nothing wrong!"

"Yes she did! She's harassing me!"

He crossed his arms and rejected the accused with his foot as she wanted to climb on him.

"It's her way to say she likes you! She just wants you to reciprocate!"

"But I don't want to, fuck!"

"Think about how she feels! You are rejecting her exactly in the same way you'd been rejected by your father! You should know better than anyone how it feels! Do you think it's good for her?"

Gajeel stood roughly and towered before her, piecing her with his murderous glare. She maintained it, her look shining with determined glimmer, making him cringe with rage. Levy wouldn't lower her gaze. No, she won't bend in front of him anymore, she had to become strong, and it started this way. And, unfortunately for her, at this precise moment, a want burst in her mind and she blushed. Her heart raced too, making her pant silently. Why? What was happening to her? Why did her heart seem to want to bring her closer to him with each beat? Why did his cold and furious look make her want to throw herself on his neck? Plus at this precise moment! When his blood started boiling in his veins, Gajeel looked away, looking down to see the cause of his problem that had caught his trousers.

"Tch. Bullshits."

He freed himself roughly and rushed toward the house, hitting violently the young girl's shoulder on his track. Levy blew with an annoying look, upset by his behaviour, even if she didn't answer. She simply held Lilas, whispered a "moron" and walked behind him.

The way back home spent... into silence. Hands in his pockets, the Dragon Slayer didn't care about the two girls behind him. And when they reach the house too. Gajeel opened the door and walked toward the bed, looking more tired and moody as ever. The young girl followed him, sat on the edge of the bed and took care of Lilas, to make her forget the other insensible during a few seconds. Who was actually forgetting them too. Leaned against the wall, his arms nearly crossed normally, he was stubbornly staring at their opposite direction, lost in his thoughts, even if the laughters and heckling he heard beside him were killing in head. How could they laugh like that? He didn't know, and he didn't care anyway. Well... not really in fact. He knew Levy was right about before. He was acting like his father, once again. He absolutely had to finish this damn mission and finally he wouldn't have to carry this burden. Because he didn't want to be like his father. No he didn't want anymore. Well, it's not like he wanted to be nice either, okay? He sighed deeply, looking at the blue haired mage who enjoyed making Lilas jump on her knees. If he had been told that someday he would do that when he was in Phantom Lord, the one who would have advanced this hypothesis would have been decapitated.

"What should I do to be nice with her?" He suddenly stated with a sharp tone.

The young girl jumped and stopped under the little girl's protestations who wanted to play, and se turned toward him narrowing her eyes.

"You finally calmed down?"

"Shut up..." He grumbled, wanting to appear threatening.

It was already too humiliating like this, give him a break! No need to push the knife in the wound.

"You could feed her, it wouldn't be bad." She proposed and gave him the baby.

The Dragon Slayer growled, grabbed Lilas, sat cross-legged and leaned against the wall before placing her on his legs, her head against his right arm, slightly grimacing under her weight. With an encouraging smile, Levy gave him the baby bottle, thanked by an exasperate snarl, as if he was doing the worst thing of his whole existence. Then, he violently sank it in her mouth and shook it for her to drink, which she didn't succeed of course.

"Wait! Not like that, don't move!"

"But she doesn't want to drink!"

"Give her some time." The young girl sighed with an half smile.

The view of a big brute like him so helpless and powerless with a small thing like a baby was really a show not to missed. When she finally began to drink as she stared at him with big eyes, the Iron mage's cheeks turned pink and he muttered incomprehensible things, only the words "fuck" and "dishonour" could be heard. At least, Levy just forgave him, it was a faint consolation. With a supporting smile, she came beside him and sat on the bed, a bundle of parchments in her hands and she kept working. Gajeel still didn't know how much she had translated. He'd ask later, once he would have finished to deal with the little demon in his arms.

When Lilas finished eating a little while later, the young girl tried to teach the Dragon Slayer how to rock a baby, but it wasn't easy considering he wasn't listening and was showing unwillingness and an unlimited bad temper.

"Gajeel! Be softer! It looks like she's on a swing! She's going to be sick!"

However the baby seemed on top, chirping because his new friend as carrying her, happier than ever.

"But how do you want me to do this! I've never done this before, fuck!" Gajeel yelled.

He was bright red and more and more angry, swinging the little girl from right to left in a confuse and stressed motion.

"Do it slower."

Levy grabbed the Dragon Slayer's arm, forcing him to slow the rhythm, then she let go when she was sure he did it right. And finally Lilas fell asleep and the calm fell in the room. It should be five o'clock pm, but both of them were already exhausted.

The blue haired mage grunted and massaged her neck, slightly tired to translate. Then she turned toward her friend, who was watching the baby in his arms thoughtfully, a little pout up his lips. That way, he was cute, even if he looked sad.

"What are you thinking?" She asked kindly.

"Nothing." He growled without looking up.

Levy didn't answer, she contented to stare at him with a strong look that made him sigh then give up.

"I was just wondering what I've done so bad when I was a kid to deserve that shit." He whispered as he finally dared to lock eyes with her.

For a while they remained silent, simply staring at each other, as if their eyes were talking for them, as if a simple look was enough to understand and to voice what words could say. Because there were declarations which didn't need answers, and this one was one of them.

"And you, what are you thinking?" He suddenly asked, without taking his eyes out of her, making her blush slightly.

She slowly lowered her head, stared at her hands placed on her knees that clutched under the influence of feelings in her heart.

"We argue a lot right now. I don't like it, it's sad." She sighed.

Unable to pat on her shoulder because his hands were occupied, he simply contented to lay his head on it, stretching a faint smile that was intended to be reassuring.

"Once we will finish this fucking mission, it will be better."

"I hope so."

"At some moments, I really regret Lily hadn't come, there would have been more animation."

Levy giggled due to his grumpy face and placed gently her hand on his, happy he tried to cheer her up.

And it was at this moment someone knocked the door. Both mages straightened and Levy went to open it, inviting a Sebastian slightly breathless and tired. Relieved that he was finally here, Gajeel vigorously shook Lilas to awake her, what she did by crying after a few minutes. Then he stood, placed her on the ground and he immediately brought her see her daddy, before she could do anything. And when she saw him, ô immense joy, she let go by her own want the Dragon Slayer's hand to go wrapped her father's leg, babbling multiple incomprehensible onomatopoeias, seeming to recount a lot of things.

"I hope she didn't cause too many problems." The doctor declared.

He took her on his arm with an embarrassed look.

"But of course not." Levy smiled, absolutely sincere.

Discretely Gajeel thrust his finger into her back, signalizing he wasn't agree, and she answered by a kick when she was certain no one was looking at her, meaning that she didn't care. After the last politeness words and other farewell phrases, Sebastian was about to leave, but Lilas groaned and desperately waved her hand toward the Dragon Slayer who approached her, rolling his eyes.

"What d'you want chip?"

She gripped a lock of his hair and pulled it, making him groan and automatically approach her to reduce the pain, and it was when she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Well, rectification, she licked his cheek, covering it with slime. He shuddered with disgust and blushed slightly while Sebastian and Levy were laughing. The the father and his daughter left, the little girl waving at her two friends on the doorstep.

Then they both went back in the bedroom for the umpteenth time, they sat on the bed for the umpteenth time and they sighed in concert for the umpteenth time. Levy finished to translate the texts she had looked at while the Dragon Slayer was boring behind her.

He began to draw what came to his mind, without great conviction and still laying on the bed. Gently drawing a few lines, he was erasing some of them sometimes. Until he finished and slowly showed his work to the young girl who was keeping translating beside him.

"Well, your Christmas tree is pretty, you already think about this? But it isn't the right period yet." She asked with a little giggle as she tilted her head on the side.

Gajeel mumbled under his breath and turn his back on her. He had tried to draw her... but if he had just managed to make her look like a Christmas tree, it was better not to tell her. He was starting to fall asleep slowly, when he noticed the young girl's worried and surprised expression.

"What's up?" He asked and straightened gently.

"There is a passage in the text who tell a Dragon can take the form he desires."

"Yeah, they are capable to modify their DNA, or something like that."

"It reminded me this cat we saw when we had arrived, remember?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well, the day you left without telling me, I have left the hotel for a walk and I have met the cat again. We've looked at each other and it's transformed into a bird with a green light, I'm sure it was Metalicana."

"Probable. Was it in the afternoon? He certainly saw I wasn't with you and he probably go back to the mountain. I've "met" him at the beginning of the evening, and when I've seen him I've run away because, like an ass, I've got scared. I don't know why but I have the increasing impression that this bastard is playing with us..."

"I have the same feeling. But why would he do this?"

"No idea. And I think we can forget about asking him why. Well... did you find something?"

"Yes, I come to realize if I hadn't translated the enigmas only, but the texts too, I could have learned a lot of things and all of this would have never happened."

"To that point, it doesn't matter, huh."

"If you say so... by the way! I also read that the Dragons could live up to more than thousand years old, is it true?"

"Yeah, well, it depends. The older Dragon who ever lived was a little more than thousand years old, we're not going to fuss about his exact age, and so they took this number as a reference age. Well, I don't know if I explain right, it's a bit weird."

"Yes it's okay, I see what you mean. And Metalicana, how old is he?"

"I don't know precisely, he's nearly four hundred years old if I remember right. Approximatively, it's like a guy who's thirty for the humans."

"So he's still young!"

"That's the least we can say."

Both mages remained quiet, Levy started to deal with the two enigmas which had appeared. Strangely she was smiling when she was leafing her dictionaries. In reality, it was because she just had one of the longest discussions of her life with the Dragon Slayer, and he'd even managed to joke slightly with her. A few later, when she finished to translate the two puzzles, she woke up the Iron mage who nearly fell asleep and both leaned over it.

_**"You had no chance to win.**_

_**Forces are too unequalled.**_

_**But everything rebirth, don't lose hope.**_

_**When Zeref's Seal will be destroyed,**_

_**The power will be freed."**_

"Zeref's Seal?" Levy wondered frowning. "What does that mean?"

"Don't know. Zeref was a black mage, right?" Gajeel asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes, but I don't see the relation with all this."

"Be reassured, me neither. And why a seal?"

"I don't know. Here, I really don't know. Well, maybe we have to wait the next pages for more information. The only thing I can deduce is that Zeref would have created a seal restraining power, or magic, and we have to break the seal to free it. But what kind of magic? And what seal? What could it be? For me a seal is something that you put on an envelop to close it, that's all."

"I don't even know what it is. So I'm going to follow you reasoning. And yeah, we'll see that later, this enigma's pissing me off, let's see the other."

"You are rather expeditious."

"No it just that I start to wonder if this fucking mission shouldn't have noted as a S-class one."

"You know what? I was thinking about the same thing."

With a giggle, Levy took the second page and they read it together.

_**"We ignored what it is ourselves,**_

_**But we know what could help you.**_

_**Remember the book is the key.**_

_**To understand you have to climb,**_

_**In a forgotten place, or rather unexplored.**_

_**Follow the blue point in the South, find the stairs toward the North, and you could meet him.**_

_**Daégan, the one who possess the answers of the world will enlighten you."**_

__  
>"A blue point in the South and stairs toward the North? I don't get it!" The Dragon Slayer snarled and crossed the arms. "And then, if even them don't know about that seal, I guess this is badly blocked!"<p>

"I think we have to find this "blue point" first, maybe it's related to the water, like a lake, or I don't know... and then we could search the stairs. Even if I wonder if someone had ever built stairs near a lake. Well, it say we have to "climb". And apparently we have to bring the book with us, since it is the "key". And maybe that like this, we could break the seal."

"I don't know how you can find all this." He muttered.

"Just logic... by the way, who is Daégan?"

"That remind me something, but I can't remember. We'll see, maybe it's not the most important."

"Maybe..."

They took a map of the area, staring at all that was susceptible to be blue in the South, and like Levy had suggested it, there was a lake a few miles from Kôkô. Considering that the place seemed suspect, it was the one they would go first.

…...

**What do you think? Review?**

**Thanks for all the favs, reviews and alerts, we loved them!**

**Oh, and to HeartGold12: Sorry again for my bad words, you can be upset against me again I won't bite anymore. ^^**

**See ya later! I don't know when, Yankee HAD TO publish the next one for me to translate it (and because I wanna read it dammit ! è_é)**


	8. Reach the paradise?

**AN (Yankee-chan): in this chapter I refer to what happened on Tenrou, because I talk about Zeref, and consequently about Acnologia. But since I began this fanfic before this f***ing story about the 7 years after Tenrou arc, no I didn't change what I decided so the 7 years didn't exist in this story (me: well, I guess we should deal with it, Yankee ^^). Let's say they simply had been transported to Fairy Tail when Acnologia destroyed the island. Here we go! ^w^**

**Me: Sorry for the delay, I'm busier these days, but I swear the next one will be out sooner. Thanks for the favs/reviews/alert (TwT) we love them all (and we love you all too ^^). I only own the translation, the mistakes and a (slight) part of this story. Daégan belongs to Yankee-chan only. Please enjoy, or tell me what's wrong with it/you. Gihi!**

Gajeel and Levy left three days later, after having rested properly. They had to be healthy enough to stand more than half a day's walk and what could happen next. The lake they had repaired was far to the South, but it was the only path they could follow for now.

After they left Kôkô and quickly crossed the tracks, they found themselves surrounded by nature, unable to be guided without a map. After a few hours, the mountains became smaller behind them and the reached a vast plain, sometimes decorated with a few lonely trees and swept by the wind. Some flowers were growing there and Levy swore she'd seen a rabbit run at full speed a few meters away from them. Gajeel merely a half-amused smile, observing the nature around him carefully, as if he wanted nothing to escape his gaze. Especially anything that might seem suspicious and attack them, like a certain Dragon wishing more than anything to prevent them to complete their mission. Despite his wounded arm, the Iron mage seemed peachy and they just pause twice for a short time, and it was more for orientation than for rest. It might have been one pm when finally, after having been slightly lost, they found the great lake. The plain and the grass were gradually replaced by gravel and other rocks. And then, surrounded by stone, there was the lake. Blue, without a single wave and so large they could barely see the other side. The water was so clear that the sky was reflecting there. The two mages decided to put their things down, to eat the sandwiches they'd prepared and to reread the enigmas, looking for clues. But without much success. So they separated and searched around the lake in search of something suspicious. But, concerning the stairs to the North, they still hadn't found anything for now. When they met again about half an hour later, they slightly began to lose patience.

"Fuck! And now, what are we supposed to do?" The Dragon Slayer got angry.

He caught a pebble on the ground and threw it violently in the water as he kept swearing. Levy jumped beside him, also ignoring what they should do now. Until he tried to throw another one and stopped suddenly as his eyes widened. The young girl followed his gaze and reacted like him when she saw the strange phenomenon. The wave caused by the first projectile Gajeel had thrown was weird. It was spreading from the epicenter, but it never reached the shore. Strangely, it stopped halfway, as if an invisible obstacle was preventing it to go further. And that caught their attention. Because this wasn't normal and that was exactly what they were looking for. Something that wasn't ordinary. Gajeel tossed the second pebble he was holding and the same scene repeated, and he narrowed his eyes. As he was watching, an idea emerged suddenly in the blue haired mage's mind and she took the book from her bag, respectively contemplating the cover and the lac in front of her.

"Gajeel, throw the book into the water." She declared, absolutely confident and determinate.

"What? And what about if it doesn't work? We need this book. I warn you now, I won't go to bring it back."

"No I'm sure. There is something weird with this water, and if the book is a "key" it has to react with the water's contact and vice versa, do it please."

She handed the book and he grabbed it with a unconvinced look, testing its weight with a bothered rictus. It almost seemed that it broke his heart to throw it into the water. It fact, it was because he didn't see a single connection between Zeref, a book and this lake. With a long sigh, he threw the book as far as he could and it fell into the water with a splash. And then... nothing.

"Great. Go bring it back, I'm watching you." The Dragon Slayer ordered.

An expression at once angry and purely sarcastic appeared on his face and was ready to go and sit a little further when the earth suddenly shook and he turned toward the lake again. Maybe it had worked after all. Levy slowly came closer from him, her gaze stuck on the surface of the water that was currently moving and boiling.

Suddenly, a huge geyser sprang in the middle of the lake, causing the earth to lift with its might and it climbed toward the sky with a deafening noise. Both mages jumped and without thinking they plunged behind a rock to protect themselves from the impressive phenomenon that took place before them. For a short while they didn't move, panting and their heart pondering, drowned into misunderstanding as the seconds ticked by. After a common consultation and a nod they only passed the tip on their head from behind the rock, Levy clutching Gajeel and refusing to go away from him to more than five centimeters. The water was climbing so high that the two mages couldn't see the end. They were currently twist their head as they looked at the sky, jaws hitting the ground and mind empty of any coherent thought. But they hadn't seen everything. Because, when the water fell back in a thundering noise and big waves splashed on the shore, a huge stairs appeared. At the first glance, it seemed it was made with glass. Transparent but with rainbow reflects, it was leading in spirals toward the sky, disappearing into the clouds. And on the first step, there was the book. Slowly, the mages came out from their hiding place and came closer, their head still blocked up. They approached the stairs timidly and Levy caught the book, and she couldn't help but touch the material on which it was placed. Apparently, it was solid, despite the glitter that was emanating from it. However, a certain Dragon Slayer didn't seem convinced.

"No way I climb on it."

"I think we have no choice Gajeel."

"That's crazy, and what if this thing disappear when we're on it, what should we do? We fall and we quietly wait to die? I won't climb it, I don't trust it."

"You know, I am not reassured either. But to solve the enigmas, we have to climb it."

To show the example, she climbed on the first step and jumped slightly on it, proving it was solid. The Iron mage sighed and walked past her, climbing the steps four at a time, apparently unwilling to dwell on that... thing that was inspiring only mistrust to him. Levy was following him as best as she could, hearing him regularly repeating insults with a voice muffled by anxiety.

The ascension was more difficult than the two mages were expecting. The ground moving away, the temperature dropping, the wind blowing, the never-ending climb and the fatigue were all acting to slower them. And as Gajeel had to pause because he was more tired due to the lack of oxygen, they had to face Levy's panic crisis, and the more the ground moved away, the more she was panicked and she had no ramp to grip. So she was gripping the Dragon Slayer with all her might, groaning, slowing their progression. And finally... finally they reach the top. After an interminable climb, a growing fear and a fatigue that struck them in the worst moments, they was just under the clouds where the stairs were plunging. They shared a simple look and with a silent agreement they hold hands not to lost each other as they climbed into the fog above their head. After a short difficult moment while they tried to pierce the cloudy and wet layer, they both managed to come out to reach a place... particular.

What they were just experiencing seemed so incomprehensible that suddenly, he only explication that seemed credible was that in fact Metalicana had killed them and they were just dreaming. Levy was right about the lake, but they never expected to have to take a stairs literally toward the North (so toward the sky), to find themselves where they just arrived.

"What the hell is this mess?" Gajeel suddenly stated, completely dumbstruck.

"I have no idea." The blue haired mage answered weakly, as stunned as him.

They were dreaming, there weren't other possible explication, otherwise how could they explain the strange phenomenon they were seeing? Above the clouds, the stairs were disappearing to be replaced by a round platform made with the same transparent and luminous material. And before their eyes, clouds were stretching to the horizon. Was it the place they called paradise? The two mages stared around themselves, lost in the incomprehension and the shock to be in such an improbable place. After a long moment spent to wonder if it was real, Levy shook her head and approached the edge, brushing timidly the surface of the clouds with her fingertips. And in addition to seem different and more consistent by eye, they were. The young girl had expected to pass through the cloud, but on the contrary, she hit a surface soft like cotton and fluffy like a cushion, a bit like what the kids thought when they still didn't know the clouds were only water vapor. But... what was this madness? If there were clouds like this, they had to be in a place particularly singular. So they were dead, or they had absorbed/smoked/eaten something weird. Unless it was none of the two propositions and that everything was real. Which, strangely, seemed more probable. Levy sat on the edge and brushed the clouds with her feet, before she turned toward Gajeel who was staring around himself, lost, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you coming?" She asked, abruptly interrupting the Iron mage's suspicious exam.

"No, are you crazy? I refuse to go down."

And to illustrate his words the Dragon Slayer sat and he didn't move anymore. He didn't trust the clouds, and especially, he didn't want to risk his life right now.

"Gajeel please." Levy whimpered and tried to pulled him by the arm, but she failed.

"If you want to walk on it and to fall back to the earth, go, I'm watching you, I don't mind. And, I prefer not to leave our only chance to go down you see..."

"But they are solid! We can walk on them, trust me."

It took eight tries to convinced the Iron mage that, indeed, they could walk on the clouds, but she finally succeeded. Muttering an insult, he go down and he began to walk reluctantly on the clouds beside the blue haired mage, not reassured by the soft texture under his feet. But this time, he had been right. They had barely moved away when the platform, and consequently the stairs that allowed them to climb up, disappeared in the funny noise, making the two mages turn around. That was followed by a shocked and stunned silence as they were trying to understand that their only way out just disappeared forever. The first one who react was Gajeel, but not particularly very well.

"WHAT? FUCK! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? BUT NO ONE NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" He roared and ran toward the spot he just left, searching any trace of the stairs as he dug his head in the ground without finding anything.

"What should we do now?" The young girl stammered as she approached slowly, staying away from Dragon Slayer who was getting angrier in the same time.

"YOU THINK I KNOW IT?"

Until a voice suddenly answered them in their back.

"For now, I don't think you can do anything."

Levy turned around jumping and found herself nose to muzzle with a big white Dragon with blue eyes. She screamed in surprise and stepped back automatically while Gajeel rushed toward her and stood between them, his magic already illuminating his body.

"Easy young mages, I'm not going to hurt you. You didn't need to be frightened, I won't eat you."

The Dragon wasn't apparently afraid that Gajeel could punch him, since he hadn't moved and simply remained laid in front of them, waving his tail like a cat. Without taking his eyes out of him, the Dragon Slayer canceled his magic, but Levy preferred to stay behind him. Her first contact with Dragons had been rather... bloody, so no, she didn't especially trust him. Until the Iron mage sat and suddenly started to talk peacefully with him before her eyes.

"As I thought, this name reminded me someone. You're Daégan, aren't you?"

"I have the strong impression that my reputation preceded me. Yes indeed, it's me."

He gave a toothy smile to the mages who, in the young girl' case, tried to respond by a tense grimace.

"Levy, do you remember yesterday I've talked about a Dragon that was about thousand years old. Well, it's him." Gajeel explained and ordered her to sit down with a gesture of the head.

"Ah." Was all the young girl managed to answer as she obliged.

She quickly sat down without looking away from the Dragon, still making sure not to be too far from Iron mage who, considering his expression, wasn't thinking there was any danger. This fact allowed her to relax. Then she began to detail the big beast before her.

Strangely as she observed him, it reminded her the same fascination she felt when she had met Gajeel's father. He looked smaller, and especially less threatening than Metalicana. And at least he had horns. White scales with rainbow reflects were covering his body and his rare electric blue colored eyes were shining with intelligence. He also had a weird gray ridge on his neck, and if he had been human, Levy could have mistaken it with white hair. It was like a horse mane, but bristling back, the effect was rather amusing to watch. And it was true, he looked old. But Gajeel had told her he was dead many years ago, so a logical question escaped her lips:

"So this is paradise here?"

"I don't think we could name this place "paradise" young girl." The Dragon answered.

He looked amused by their lost look and by the way they were observing their surroundings, so he quickly added:

"I'd say it's an intermediary passage, it seems paradise is higher. But I can't go there, my duty is to check what happened below."

"So you were spying on us?" Gajeel asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Not exactly. I can see what you do but even if I have this power, I rarely interfere. But this time I did."

After having listened this explanations, Levy suddenly understood and she began to search loudly in her bag before the surprised gaze of the others, before she pulled out the book she had entirely translate.

"Was it connected to this book? It's just it said it is the "key" to come here, so I wonder..."

"Ah, my book. It's been a while I hadn't seen it. You know, we really had no time to gather our possessions before dying, it's too bad, I would have gathered with me to feed my mind. Staying here is so sad sometimes I can't refuse novelty."

"I didn't know you were a good reader and this book was yours."

"But appearances are deceptive my dear."

Daégan slowly took back his possession that the young girl was offering him and he put it in a funny pocket placed on his belly, then he hastened to answer the silent question as he conscientiously licked his claws.

"Like you already noticed, it's a magic book. Precisely, it allows someone to come and see me just once. I imagine you understood with the enigmas inside."

The young girl nodded affirmatively, but Gajeel seemed to have found something strange and he hastened to point this out.

"But those enigmas _were_ weird. You say it's your book, but it clearly speaks about what happened with Metalicana. Did you predict this too? And how did you do to write in the book if you can't influence on the events below?"

"Oh but I can't. That's when magic interfere. This book is maybe mine, but I'm not the author. Concerning the enigmas, it is simply a magic manifestation that guide you toward the next event, then toward me, it's as simple as this. How do you think I know what happened in the world? The magic allows me to see all of this. So you understand that I know exactly what happened with you father."

The Dragon Slayer snort, not really enchanted to learn that his defeat against Metalicana had been watched by more spectators he'd thought, even if he seemed convinced by the Dragon's answer. However, the two mages didn't have only one question, and immediately Levy oriented the conversation toward the interesting topic. Rereading her papers where she'd noted the book translation and without glancing away from them, she eventually asked.

"What about Zeref's seal? What's this exactly?"

"Ah... Zeref's Seal... did anybody told you about what happened in July the 7th? Well, I'm talking more for you Gajeel."

"No. No one never told me." He answered and crossed his arms.

"In that case I will, but only the big picture. Do you know Acnologia?"

When they heard this name, the two mages jumped and they stared at each other, clearly remembering the Black Dragon that nearly killed them all.

"We met him! On Tenrou Island!" Levy exclaimed.

"And you managed to stay alive? What a surprise."

"Yeah, well... He's still destroyed the island." Gajeel added with reticence.

"He has landed on the island and we've tried to stop him, but when we understood we couldn't do it, we decided to retreat and to unite our magics to go back to Fairy Tail." The young girl explained to finish.

"In this case, that makes things easier. This day, July the 7th, seven Dragons, including Metalicana, Grandeeney and Igneel, had been chosen to go fight him, and seal him forever with Zeref who is both his master and son, because just like you Gajeel, he was educated by Acnologia. And precisely, he's capable to invoke him to give his judgment and provoke destruction. However, Dragons we had sent never came back and considering the information, Zeref was still free, so we can conclude they failed."

"That's why they suddenly disappeared without saying anything?"

"Yes that's why. They were locked by the one they was supposed to stop when they lost. But you, you have been left behind to a good reason. We have tried to stop Zeref with the Dragons, we failed. But you, the Dragon Slayers, you were still here. Of course, too young, but you were there. And everyone knows that Dragon Slayer's magic is able to compete with Dragons, because it is the only one capable of inflicting enough damage to them. Zeref is a Dragon Slayer too, he knew this fact. And he made sure, by sealing the Dragons who raised you, to seal your power at the same time, so that you couldn't use this full power, and so, that you could never beat Acnologia, or any other Dragon. He's used the bond that unit you to the Dragons who taught you magic to block it."

"But Metalicana had been freed apparently. So if I understand what you say, Gajeel should have got his powers back, right?" Levy inquired.

She literally had swallowed Daégan's words. He hadn't talked more than twenty minutes but he already had given them a lot of solutions, she had to note it somewhere.

"Metalicana hadn't been freed voluntarily. I imagine the magic that kept him prisoner who knows where had to fade over the years and he finally was capable to escape. However, the seal that was blocking the Dragons Slayers' magic can't be destroyed in the same way. Gajeel, you have to find this limit in you and break it by yourself. Don't forget your magic get more and more powerful when it is animated by your feelings, that's how you can hope to detect the seal, because it will try to canalize magic."

"So if I get angry I'd have more chance to break this thing?"

The Dragon Slayer's face was strange, apparently he was trying to restore order to the information the Dragon gave him.

"Yes, this is the big picture."

"However, Natsu had already got angry, sometimes much angrier than Gajeel and his seal hadn't been broken." The blue haired mage said, her nose stuck to a piece of paper and noted all she heard, under the Dragon's amused look.

"Because Zeref's Seal reacts just when a Dragon is around. Was he really out of himself when he fought Acnologia?"

"No, not really. At this moment we were exhausted and nearly out of magic..."

"Well you have your answer."

Both mages stared at each other, thinking about the wise Dragon's words. The answers he gave them would help them, and the built a little plan not to be completely helpless when they'd have to fight. Even if, for now, beside beating Metalicana with fists and magic without letting him attack, they couldn't do anything else and they already imagined the fiasco. However, after all this discoveries, the two friends decided to leave, because if the stayed longer, they wouldn't come back before the night, even if they were reluctant now because they would have wanted to talk a bit more with the old Dragon.

"We won't see each other again after this. But I am glad to have met you, young mages, it had been a while I hadn't talk to no one." The Dragon declared as he gave them an amused wink.

"We are too, Daégan, I don't think we'd forget what happened today. And we thank you for having answered our questions, it will help us." Levy thanked him and quickly bowed.

The Dragon smiled, showing his huge teeth while the young mage was patting timidly his muzzle. Then he turned toward Gajeel who hadn't said a word and was staring at his wounded arm, apparently lost in his thoughts. Daégan approached him slowly and the Iron mage finally accepted to look up to lock eyes with him, even if he still didn't say anything.

"How do you feel, Dragon Slayer?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore."

"Your mind is confused because you have to fight the one who educate you?"

"Yes... slightly."

"Fighting him doesn't equal killing him. I am sure you'll find a way to make him hear the reason. If you believe in yourself, you can do everything."

After he said this words, the Dragon's body illuminated in a beautiful white light with rainbow reflects, like his scales, then he skillfully touched the Dragon Slayer's right arm, transferring his magic at this contact. Gajeel tensed abruptly but he said nothing, and when the halo faded, his bandages were gone and there was no more wounds. Dumbfounded, Levy approached to look closer while her friend was testing a few movements, just to check if everything was alright. And effectively, it was cured.

"There there. Here's a good thing done. Now, I don't think that make those separations last is a good thing." The Dragon sighed as he sat heavily.

For a long instant his blue eyes remained stuck on the two mages who did the same, then the same light surrounded him again and Gajeel and Levy were lifted in the air, above the clouds. The last thing the two mages saw was Daégan who smiled, then the white light increased again and blinded them. For a second, they had the terrifying impression to fall abruptly, but they lost consciousness before they could get scared.

...

Levy awoke when she felt a warm breeze on her cheek. She noticed she was laying on the grass and the gravels, near the lake, and that Gajeel's coat was covering her shoulders. Besides, Gajeel was sitting on a big rock half-submerged into the water and was scanning the horizon, probably lost in his thoughts. The young girl yawned and stood and walked toward him, placing his coat on a rock next to her when she was near him. He turned toward her and contemplated her with his garnet eyes for a while, before he turned away to gaze at the the pristine surface of the lake again.

"How's your arm? It's cured?" She asked, brushing it with her fingertips.

"Yes, it's much better. I don't know how he did, but he healed it. Well, that's great, I couldn't have beaten my father with one arm."

The young girl simply nodded, before she suddenly realized something.

"Gajeel how long was I asleep? What time is it?"

"Oh you were snoring for half an hour. I couldn't awake you, you were making such a noise that I couldn't approach." He sneered with a mocking smile.

"W-what? It's not true!"

The blue haired mage blushed slightly at his joke, afraid that it was true despite everything.

"Gihihi, if I say so!"

Red with shame, she stuck out her tongue at him before she pushed him into the water. The Dragon Slayer jumped and screamed in surprise before he fell with a splashing sound, covered by the laughter of the blue haired mage who leaned above the surface. But she wasn't expecting the Iron mage to arise from the water and to catch suddenly her wrist with a sadistic grin, before he threw her in turn. She screamed and her head pierced the water, completely shocked, furiously waving her arms.

"You idiot! I'm still dressed!" She screamed as she struggled.

"So what? I am too. And if they really upset you, just take them off." He sneered with a vicious smirk as he licked his lips.

"No way! You pervert!"

She splashed him and swam away at full speed, trying to hide her rosy cheeks and laughing when she saw him running after her. She reach the shore and ran to escape him but that wasn't very effective. With a laugh that predicted no good, Gajeel eventually caught her and threw her in the water, away from the edge (her unique exit).

"Just you wait!" The young girl groaned as she stood as best as she could.

She launched herself on the Dragon Slayer and once again they landed into the water, heckling, laughing and trying to dominate the other. Recognition should be that this mission had particularly stressed them, now they were evacuating in their own way. It wasn't the first time Levy heard Gajeel laugh but strangely, today it was different. Usually, he was using his own little sadistic mean laughter, he was using it rarely besides. But there, it wasn't the same. She could never have believed she'd hear a sound filled with such happiness and joy escaped Dragon Slayer's mouth and yet it was the case. He laughed out loud, half-breathless as he was enjoying splashing the young girl and vice versa. He was enjoying himself! Him, the cold and insensible Gajeel Redfox was enjoying splashing Levy McGarden, the girl he'd hurt so much in the past. But it was as much pleasant as surprising. So they continued, and Levy was happy too. She was laughing with such an intensity that tears threatened to run down her cheeks and she wasn't able to move anymore. And the Dragon Slayer took the opportunity to launch an attack he just invented.

"Iron Dragon Wave!"

She screamed when a huge wave sent her toward the shore where she ran aground, still breathless after her frolicking in the water. Until Gajeel somehow found himself above her on all four, his forehead stuck to hers, as breathless as the young girl. And at this moment the strange want she already had a few days ago when Gajeel had left after Lilas had bothered him, except that this time it was much more powerful and it submerged her, making abruptly change the vision she had from the man above her.

His half-shut eyes were mesmerizing her, making her want to approach again, to scan him closer. Feeling his hair tickled her cheek, she just wanted to run her hand through it, to touch it and never let it go. His warm intoxicating breath that caressed her lips prevented her to think straight, she only wanted to come closer, to taste the source of this wonderful elixir that made her lost her mind. The very idea to touch him, to feel his warm body against hers was so obsessing her that the more she thought about it, the less she could move to fulfill her fantasy, she just could imagine it. She was almost feeling his skin slip slowly under her fingers. She already saw her hand caressing his body, gradually taming the indomitable animal above her, making this rude and cold being hers. Currently wandering completely, she already imagined the Dragon Slayer place softly his lips on her neck. Then he would whisper with his deep and hoarse voice, so beautiful, that he felt the same before he would hug her tighter against him. And they were already so close! She just had to move her head a few millimeters and her dreams could become true. However, this same attraction she felt was pinning her to the ground, preventing her to breath, not allowing her to look away, forcing her to stare in silence. She didn't understand what she was waiting for to react, why she didn't take this luck, why she was acting like an idiot. It was only when Gajeel got up and freed her to take back his coat that she allowed herself to breath, panting, her throat in fire, her cheeks red and her eyes stuck on him. This moment may have lasted several minutes for her, but in fact it just lasted a few seconds, not enough to think that the Iron mage had voluntarily stopped and had wanted to kiss her. The young girl slowly put her hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart dancing an uncontrolled waltz. She finally managed to look down and smiled sadly, while her reflect in the water answered her. She was really pathetic. How could she have thought this from him just now, during a mission? How could she have fantasied on him at this point? She was really stupid. She had noticed he wasn't interested by her since a long time, so why did you continue to hope? She didn't know, and besides she didn't understand what happened to her.

"What are you doing Shrimp? You're coming?"

The Iron mage's call eventually bring her back to earth and she looked up quickly in his direction. He was ready to go back to the town, his bag and his coat under his arm. The blue haired mage gathered her things in turn and joined him in three wakes without a word, trying simply not to look at him too long. They took the same way in reverse to go back to Kôkô, hastened slightly to reach the city before the night, and after a long moment of silence Levy eventually asked timidly:

"Gajeel, we should evacuate the city, don't you think?"

"What for?"

"Well, if Metalicana would attack us and that we had to fight, at least there wouldn't be a lot of injured people."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But what can we say to the mayor? We still have to be credible, and there's no way we told him it's about my father."

"In that case, we'll just say it's a Dragon."

"He's going to laugh at us, nobody believe Dragons are alive."

"We still can try."

"Yeah well, do that without me then."

The Dragon Slayer remained silent after this and he didn't speak until they reach the city. Fortunately, the moon just rose when they saw the first houses and they quickened their pace. Then, as the blue haired mage had suggested, they went to see the mayor to explain the idea they had. They entered the building, greeted the secretary who was still hidden behind piles of papers. Maybe she was taking a delay in her work, but the two mages preferred not to know how and with who. They quickly knocked to Fiorenzo's door and the mayor welcomed them warmly and seemed happy to see them healthy and safe. Even if, being greatly exhausted, the two Fairy Tail's members decided to shorten the meeting. After all, they were practically sleeping standing.

"Fiorenzo, can we ask you something?" Levy began.

She was wriggling her hands and was speaking with a voice that let the seriousness of what she was about to ask be heard, and she didn't like it either.

"Of course, everything you want."

"We think it would be wise to... evacuate the city."

After he heard those words, his usually smiling face became grave and careful in turn. Even his voice changed completely, becoming serious.

"Oh really? Why that? Is it because of this monster?"

"We're almost sure it's a Dragon. We just ask you to evacuate in order to avoid human losses in case of direct fight." Gajeel stated with a hard voice, leaned against the wall in the back of the room.

"A Dragon? Oh, for a surprise, it's a big one! Are you sure?"

Here, Fiorenzo clearly began to panic. Even if the fact to know why a Dragon was attacking them didn't matter for now. The two mages nodded in a tense way, confirming the hypothesis they had advanced, and strangely the mayor stopped panicking. And unlike Gajeel thought, he believed them. His mood swings were confusing and they could have laughed if the situation wasn't so dramatic.

"Allow me to announce the new tomorrow. It's late and evacuate a town during the night is risked."

Comprehensive, Gajeel and Levy nodded before they left to go to bed. The day had been particularly exhausting, and they knew the next morning wouldn't certainly be better. Now, they just wanted to sleep. They had barely passed the door that Levy walked toward the kitchen and boiled water to make noodles. Gajeel collapsed on the couch with a growl that shook the walls. He didn't move until the young girl finish to prepare the diner and he sat at the table with a long sigh before attacking directly the content of this plat like his friend. Then they did the dishes and went to bed. Finally, Gajeel laid down, but Levy preferred to sit down near the window and stared outside with a slightly depressed look. The Dragon Slayer hesitated to go to see, unwilling to bother her, but after a long moment spent to hear her sighing, he still decided to talk to her. She didn't feel him coming behind her until the Iron mage's hands rested on her shoulders and he asked:

"Got a problem Shrimp?"

His voice was a bit gruff and he was patting her shoulders nervously as he looked outside to avoid looking at her, like he wanted to prevent anyone to think he cared about her. And like every time she saw him shirtless, Levy couldn't help but blush and feel nervous, but eventually stammered an answer:

"Now that I have nothing to translate anymore, I feel a bit useless." She confessed as she looked down.

"It's not true, on the contrary. Stop thinking nonsense and come to bed." The Dragon Slayer muttered back.

The young girl nodded and he let go of her before he went back to bed, turned his back on her and took the whole blanket when she laid beside him. Even if he had been a bit awkward, he'd tried to cheer her up. She smiled under the blanket and closed her eyes, and eventually fell asleep, completely exhausted. Even if this night wasn't really restful. Because, with no reason, she had nightmares.

...

She woke up with a start, in the middle of the night, and not knowing where she was, she began to struggle screaming and groaning, until her ears managed to perceive a sound and stopped whistling.

"Levy!"

She opened her eyes and saw Gajeel above her, he was giving little slaps on her cheeks so she could awake as she struggled. As soon as she saw him, she threw herself on his neck, crying, nearly making him crush against her in her haste. Almost with despair, she wrapped her legs around the Dragon Slayer's waist, refusing to let him go, whilst he laid back on his side, growling and a bit panicked, still holding the young girl in his arms. He began to pat her back and murmured appeasing words into her ear, until her cries turned into muffled sobs in his neck.

"You had a nightmare?" He asked gently as he caressed her hair, a slight blush spreading on his face.

He felt her nodded, shaking and sniffing. He sighed and looked down toward her, smiling slightly as he saw her gripping him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Coming from Gajeel, such a sentence would never have escaped his lips usually. Levy even forgot how to cry because she had been surprised to hear this words from him. But it was because of that she decided to tell him.

"I-I've dreamed about... Metalicana was coming and he... he was crucifying you to a tree, li-like what happened a long time ago... and he was torturing you in front of me and... and I couldn't do anything. Th-then he left... but you... you were... dead."

She broke on the last word and cried again, clutching him tighter.

"Shh... it was just a dream, forget it okay?"

Even if he was keeping reassuring her, the Iron mage felt like someone had punched him in the guts. The slight allusion she had had in her dream when he was in Phantom Lord was here. He just understood that despite the time, she was still traumatized by what he did to her, the proof was she was still dreaming of it, even if it was indirect. He just wanted to disappear now. He began to think he didn't even deserve to touch her. And yet... yet she told him her nightmare, crying in his arms. She told him she had forgiven him too. The body or the mind may forgive, but not in the same time,he just had the proof. On the other hand, he had to admit she was crying for him because she had believed he was dead in her nightmare. It was strangely embarrassing, and despite the guilt that flowed again in him, he felt a weird warmth spread inn his stomach up to his heart, and he wanted to smile. After a long moment spent in solving his inner problems and reassuring Levy, Gajeel finally realized she had fallen asleep again in his arms. He gently wiped away her cheeks covered in tears and he did something he never did before. He kissed her forehead tenderly, before putting the blanket over them properly and laid back comfortably in the bed, eventually falling asleep in turn.

...

The next morning, when the young girl awoke, the sun was barely rising and the only noise she heard was the bird singing. She didn't immediately open her eyes, savoring the sweet warmth she flt against her body. Before she abruptly realize what it was as she felt something move against her, then a warm breath on her cheek, and finally she heard a weird growl. She opened her eyes and she suddenly remembered what had happened the last night as her eyes widened. Gajeel was still sleepy apparently. He was holding the young girl firmly by the waist and was pressing her firmly against him, preventing her to move. And at this moment the same warmth and the same attraction she felt the day before came back suddenly. Her throat tightened and she shook again. Her heart was fluttering so hard in her chest that the blood pulsing in her veins seemed on fire. His scent began to intoxicate her and her hands were trembling slightly when the Iron mage's chest rose slowly under her fingers. She could no longer move again and the contact of the Dragon Slayer's hands on her waist made her stiffen even more. The only thing she could see was was the crook of his neck where her head was placed. Electrical tingling were possessing her lips and the urge to put them on the soft skin before her was obsessing her mind. The little conscience that remained her screamed she was crazy but she didn't even understand those words. In a faint gasp mixed with a moan, she placed her lips on his neck, beginning to tremble harder and harder while this sensations were submerged her. Slowly, gradually, she found herself laid on the top of Gajeel instead of being beside him, still gripping his neck like her life depended on it. She could no longer grasp the reality of what she was doing, it was just that her need had to be satisfied at any cost, and all the emotions she was feeling now were drowning her senses. It was until the Iron mage began to grumble and to move under her that her conscience and the full control of her members returned to her, and it took all the will in the world to move away from him. He slightly rubbed his eyes and yawned when the young girl was trying to catch her breath and especially to hide her blush, on all four above him. The Dragon Slayer placed his arm on his forehead, half-opened an eye and growled:

"Already awake bookworm?"

Levy didn't answer, she wasn't able to do that, but at least she had an excuse for her purple cheeks now. Still without a sound she gently laid back beside him, still hiding her face under the blanket to observe him discretely. After a good half an hour spent to stay quietly laid, both of them finally decided to go take a breakfast. Levy was trying hard to pretend nothing had happened, but it wasn't always easy. Like when they were both in the bathroom to get prepared, after eating.

The blue haired mage brushed her hair mechanically and tried to hold back her hair with her usual orange headband when a sentence interrupted the peaceful calm of the room.

"Hey that's strange."

Levy turned her head and noticed that the Dragon Slayer was pressing a little red mark on his neck, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the mirror. And the young girl knew perfectly where this mark was coming from.

"Where does it come from? I don't remember to have been hurt here." He growled.

The blue haired mage's reaction was immediate. She spoke a quick "I'm going to the toilets" stormed out of the room like a hurricane, caught a box of handkerchief and precisely locked herself in the toilets, trying to limit the influx of blood that flowed from her nose with discretion. And the only thing that came back non stop in her mind was a single question with a fatal issue: why did she do this?

Then, finally "calm down" and slightly more presentable, she left the toilets when a knock rang from the door and she went to open it while Gajeel followed her, finally dressed. To both mages' greatest surprise, it was Fiorenzo. He seemed excessively nervous, but kept his composure and explained them he had informed the inhabitants. They had already begun to prepare their stuffs and some of them were already gone. Since Kôkô was a village placed on the side of the mountain, the avalanche risks wasn't excluded, so it had been a while a camp had been built in the forest in case they had to leave the village because of the danger. The villagers knew what they had to do, that made things easier. Not having much more to do, Gajeel and Levy helped to transport the affairs and made round trips between Kôkô and the camp without a stop.

They were starting their fifth round trip when they met two familiar faces. The Iron mage and Levy were about to take the affairs of a little retired couple who thanked them a thousand times for their help when a rather familiar ominous sound rang in the Dragon Slayer's ears, coming from behind.

"Gwabwa! Blllllb!"

Slowly he sighed and cocked his head to the side, with a mad smile. Then he turned around and looked down to see Lilas who seemed happy to have been noticed.

"Fuck it's impossible. I must be dreaming!"

"Sorry Gajeel but I think you're not dreaming." Levy giggled beside him.

The baby so dreaded by our dear Iron mage stretched out its arm toward him and hopped on her little feet, certainly wishing to be carried. He understood immediately.

"There's no way I carry this demon!"

An angry clearing of throat beside him followed by a nudge made him change his mind, and he put his things down, caught the little girl before placing her on his shoulders as he grumbled, then he took back his bags.

"You'd better stay still, you." He grumbled while the little girl applauded and shouted with joy, like someone who just realized he had the winning numbers for the lottery.

Then the two mages departed, along with Sebastian who also helped them to carry a few bags in addition to his own. He was stunned to see that the Dragon Slayer's arm was cured, and Levy hastened to explain they had met someone who used healing magic, and he'd taken care of it. Gajeel didn't take part in the conversation, he was too busy to handle the baby on his shoulders. Speaking of this, Lilas seemed very enthusiastic and took his new friend for a horse. She pulled his hair, jumped on his shoulders and waved her little feet, thinking he would walk faster, but it only annoyed him. After they crossed a part of the forest, the camp was finally visible and Gajeel literally began to run toward the tents that had been installed, immediately putting Lilas down form his shoulders once he was arrived with a winning smile before running away because she wanted to grab him. They helped Sebastian and the ones who arrived to install before they went back to Kôkô. And the same scene repeated again until, in the middle of the afternoon, they returned to the town when everybody had been evacuated. Yes, they stayed in the little village. If Metalicana decided to attack, it was here he would strike, at least the two mages were sure not to miss him.

They strolled in the main street of the town, calm and empty now, without any trace of life except their own. Even if Gajeel had rejected this idea, he was beginning to think they had been right to tell Fiorenzo everything and evacuate Kôkô. First of all, it was necessary to avoid victims. A life was more important than a house. The Dragon Slayer sighed, dug his hand in his pockets and kicked a pebble as he stared at the ground. Beside him, Levy also showed a worried face, her hands crossed in her back. It was more anguished to stay here, waiting for a fight that may be their last one, while every part of their body and their mind were screaming to escape while there was still time. Feeling very well how she was oppressed by this silence and this waiting, he looked down toward her, locking his eyes on hers, and for once he gave her one of his rare smiles. She answered by a shaking little smile too and patted his shoulder softly.

"Everything will be alright." She declared to reassure both him and herself.

"I hope so... that would be better."

He never had been so nervous and anxious as he waited a fight, and he hated even more those feelings that made him become weak and cowardly. He wouldn't run away, he'd fight until the end, no matter who was his opponent. He had been raised for that after all.

It may have been less than an hour that the inhabitants were all gone into the forest, but for Levy and Gajeel, it seemed that several days had passed with the time suddenly appeared slower. Well, as we say, chance would have it. They wouldn't need to wait any longer. As they were walking slowly toward the house where they lived, the Dragon Slayer stopped abruptly and stood still in the middle of the street, his fists and teeth clenched, staring at the ground. Instantly the blue haired mage stopped too, revealing the anxiety on her face.

"Gajeel, is something wrong?"

He didn't answer, he didn't move. And Levy understood why when she looked over her shoulder. She stepped back when Gajeel turned around slowly. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was nearly painful, not to mention the fear that began to bite her guts. Because behind them there was a cat. Gray. With red eyes. Sat on the ground, its gaze shining with an amused spark, as if it just found a bowl of milk or discovered a mouse nest.

"I guess it's fight time." Gajeel declared, displaying a bitter snarl as he slowly cracked his fingers.

Metalicana stretched its cat's chops into a vicious smile. Oh yeah, it was fight time.

**Gihihi! Next chapter: Gajeel VS Metalicana!**

**What do you think?**


	9. Gajeel VS Metalicana

**YEAH! Finally finished! (no, not the fanfic, the chapter! ^^')**

**I know I'm late comparing the french version (one chapter late for now) but I swear I do my best! I hope you'll like it and comment it (because Yankee-chan loves seeing readers suffer XD)**

**I only own the translation, a part of the idea and the mistakes. The characters belong to Mashima.**

**X…...X**

Levy knew the battle was unavoidable. The tension and the deadly silence that reigned around them didn't leave any room for a doubt. Anyway, since the beginning she knew they had to fight someday. She just had hoped that it didn't happen too soon, rather in a very distant future. Because she wasn't sure to stay alive, even after all she had been through. Lost and terrified, she turned her gaze on Gajeel in front of her. She didn't see his face anymore because he'd placed himself between Metalicana and her. But she didn't need to look at his eyes. His clenched fist that trembled and his body that shook spoke for him. But if he was ready to fight, so she would face him too and she'd fight the Dragon, head high despite her desire to run away. And while she was trying to stay calm and to focus, Gajeel and Metalicana were staring at each other. Father and son's looks clashed, and either of them would turn away. They had too much honor and pride to do so. Even if the Dragon was still looking like a cat. However he soon changed appearance, refusing to be looked down and beginning the hostilities. The green halo from his magic surrounded him, illuminated his body with an emerald sparking light. The ground sagged with a crack when his body turned back to a Dragon's in a bright explosion of light that made the iron mage jump and Levy step back. And before the two mages could do anything, his cold voice rang against the houses' walls.

"Looks like the vermin left its burrow. If you thought I wouldn't notice anything, you've clearly underestimated me."

"But we didn't underestimate you, on the contrary, everyone left so we can give you the beating of your life without being disturbed." Gajeel replied.

His voice, dangerously calm, was yet filled with an excitation Levy knew too well now. The expectation of the battle and the want to fight were gradually replacing the fear of the death that might take them. They saw in Metalicana's look that he'd personally make sure that nothing would remain of them.

"And you think you can defeat me now? When you've failed so miserably last time? I can't believe you're so stubborn and stupid, I really begin to feel ashamed."

"Yes I'll beat you. To get stronger, I have to beat every enemy on my way and now you're an enemy. And, I... I want to protect the ones I care for, so I have to defeat you, no matter what!"

Apparently the Dragon didn't really like the last thing he said. He showed his fangs and with a furious swing of the tail, he crashed a house in a terrible fracas that rang out in the mountain. But Gajeel didn't move. This kind of behaviour didn't impress him anymore.

"You're pathetic. I thought that what I killed myself to teach you would be engraved, but it is not."

"I'm not like you Metalicana."

"No you're not. And and that's better."

The Dragon's voice was nothing but an hissing of anger now and his cold eyes remained locked on them. The two mages knew the fight would begin only when he'd decide, and for now he was playing with them, because he felt very well they were afraid. Slowly he crouched low to the ground, taking the same position as a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Their time was up, the fight would begin.

Suddenly the adrenaline made Levy's heart beat at a steady pace. She knew everything was going to be decided in the next minutes and she was praying not to die. Gajeel turned toward her, gave her a look she was hoping it wouldn't be the last and nodded. He was decided to fight, it was up to her if she wanted to stay or to go. And she stayed. They'd begun the mission together, they'd finish it together, no matter what. If they had to die, they'd die together, she could never forgive herself if she'd run away and let the Dragon Slayer fight Metalicana alone. He smiled as he noticed her determination. But it was a true smile, not one of his usual half-smirk. Then he turned around, his magic surrounded his body and, head high, he faced his father before rushing at him while Levy was invoking her magic too. They'd had no time to react the first time he had attacked them, now it wasn't the case, and they'd do everything to win. The blue haired mage knew very well how to disturb an animal. She had to paralyze his senses. The only problem was she had to do it without disturbing Gajeel. But a single glance from him made her understand she could create words and he'd adapt to attack. The young girl smiled. She didn't like that and was terrified, but on the other hand, she realized that from now on, the iron mage and her had become one. And thanks to this, they'd win.

The Dragon Slayer suddenly jumped on a house's wall and found himself in the air, above Metalicana. And when she saw the Dragon's head rushed at her, Levy activated her magic.

"Solid Script: Smoke!"

The word she wrote became huge and it was composed with a black smoke that didn't allow anything to be seen. In an quick motion, she threw it on the Dragon and it exploded on him, creating a real smokescreen. And it was Gajeel's turn to attack. Levy hastily retreated and she jumped on the ground when she heard the incantation.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

The smoke was too thick for him to strike blindly, so he chose to use a spell with an extended range like this. Only the noise of the metal hitting the metal allowed them to think Metalicana had been hit. Gajeel skillfully fell on the ground beside the young girl who stood. The smoke began to dissipate and only the silence answered them. But they knew the Dragon wasn't defeated, far from it. After all they'd been through, they had understood that they needed more than that.

Suddenly Metalicana's head emerged from the smoke, barely scratched after the Dragon Slayer's attack, and it rushed at them at full speed, ready to strike. Immediately, almost without thinking, Gajeel pushed Levy away from him and he took the attack without flinching, merely backward a few meters, gripped to his father's head who began to smile like a madman. But the two mages didn't stop there and hurried to react once again. The young girl stood and threw a new spell, the one she master best.

"Solid Script: Fire!"

She threw the word against the Dragon's side, where it exploded with a crackle and sparks. Iron was known to melt at a high temperature and she was decided to learn this to him. Except that unfortunately for her, Metalicana's scales wasn't made of steel that could melt so easily and it didn't damage him. Annoyed, he violently hit her with his hing leg, like an insect a bit too attached to you. She crashed into a wall and crossed it due to the power of the impact. She fell on the ground, gasping in pain, breathless, scratched everywhere by the Dragon's claws that reached her. Gajeel turned toward her at this moment, horrified, and Metalicana took the chance since he was still clinging to his head.

"One would think that I never taught you anything. Instead of worrying about this thing, you should pay more attention to yourself!" The Dragon roared with a furious voice.

He arched his neck violently and dug his head into the ground, crushing the Dragon Slayer. Besides an horrible crack and a growl, Levy heard nothing, as if what just happened had made her deaf. She nearly stripped as she stood and she immediately ran toward the iron mage, even if she didn't see him anymore under the huge head that was weighing on him. But when she approached, Metalicana activated his magic and she was crashed on the ground too, her body locked by iron pillars that prevented her to stand. She groaned and struggle, but the most she was trying, the most the pressure was growing stronger and she quickly began to choke.

With a roar and an evil smile, the Dragon lift his head and sent the Dragon Slayer flying toward a wall where he crashed before fell back to the ground and curled up on himself, groaning and spiting blood. Despite the strength that was keeping her on the ground and choking her, Levy tried to stand again, groaning and clenching her teeth. Tears of rage, pain and despair pearled at the corner of her eyes. Why the seal didn't break as they were in one of the most critical situation? It was their only chance to win, everything was based on this. They perfectly knew they weren't able to defeat their opponent if the iron mage didn't break it. Realizing that despite her efforts she couldn't move, the young girl tried to use the magic but she understood with horror she couldn't either when the green halo that kept her on the ground absorbed it.

Seeing that the iron mage remained still, his father finally turned toward the blue haired mage, staring at her with a superior and amused gaze when he saw her in such a situation. He walked slowly toward her without taking his eyes out of her and his smile grew again, revealing his fangs. She knew what was going to happen, now it was her turn to suffer, she was reading in his eyes. But just when he turned his back on him, Gajeel attacked again. He abruptly jerked his head up and straightened, even if he was staying on his knees to use his spell.

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Metalicana just had the time to turn around before he took the blow straight in the head. A huge shattered metallic sound rang out to their ears and the Dragon slightly stepped back before he collapsed on the ground, shaking the earth. Quickly, the iron mage transformed his arm back and tried to stand on hi feet despite the pain that reaped his legs. Levy felt the pressure on her shoulders reducing ad the iron that locked her shrinking and disappearing, and she stood, immediately running toward Gajeel. She wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to stand as best as she could. Worried by his wheezing and his uncontrolled tremors, she quickly asked:

"Gajeel are you okay?"

"I think he broke my ribs." He winced, holding his stomach, folded in half.

Considering the way his chest was rising when he was breathing, he might be right.

"What should we do now?"

"Don't worry, I still can't fight."

"Are you sure? What about the seal?"

"For now I didn't feel anything, but we have to deal with it, it's okay."

Although she wasn't necessarily convinced, Levy nodded and let go of the mage when she was sure he could stand properly on his feet, as his father stood up, looking furious. A slight crack had appeared on his forehead, but it wasn't enough to be considered like a real wound, it wasn't even bleeding. And the fight went on. The blue haired mage ran on her left, and Gajeel took his right, then they attacked. Anyway, they were forced to fight, giving up was impossible now, even if everything wasn't going exactly as planned.

"Solid Script: Bomb!"

Black letters rushed at full speed at the Dragon who struck them violently with his tail where they exploded, reducing the damages. The fact he was enraged now was increasing even more his strength and his speed. And it was Gajeel who knew it again. Metalicana's attention was once again directed toward the young girl, so Gajeel tried his tactic for the second time. Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain, he leaned on a wall, leaped and headed at full speed toward his father's head, turning back his arm into iron. But like the first time they had fought, Metalicana turned around so fast that he seemed unclear, and he caught him. He bit so hard in the Dragon Slayer's pillar that it fissured with an horrible sound mixed with his cry of pain and Levy's terrified one. Then the Dragon violently twisted his neck, in such a way that Gajeel struck against a house at an dreadful speed. His head first. The shock had been so violent the house collapsed, the surrounding area vibrated and the young girl's hair bristled in horror. But the Dragon still hadn't dropped the mage. He sent him flying and when he touched the ground, the Dragon Slayer rolled on a few meters and then he didn't move anymore. There was a deafening silence until Levy screamed.

"GAJEEL!"

She got up and rushed toward her friend, ignoring Metalicana behind her. This wasn't recklessness, far from it. Nothing but Gajeel mattered for her at this precise moment. For her, everything was in slow motion, like in a dream turning into nightmare. It was like the time had stopped, as if it was the only excuse to the fact that the Dragon Slayer didn't move. All was only incomprehension. She didn't want to understand what had happened, and she couldn't understand how a father could do that to his own son. And yet he did, she had to face the facts, Gajeel didn't move just like he was trying to prove her she was wrong. Tears streamed down the mage's cheeks and sobs escaped from her throat. But before she could even approached the iron mage, Metalicana was on her. He trapped her under his paw, closed his claws on her and abruptly lift her up above the ground, bringing her near his face while she was screaming and trying to break free.

"Now it's your turn, short thing. At least you're cute, I can hope you taste good." He declared.

He revealed his fangs in a cruel smirk and slowly let his breath swept her as she panicked more and more, struggling to break free and screaming when she stabbed her own skin against his claws. She heard his sadistic laughter before he ran his tongue on her neck, like a snake that tasted its prey before eating it. Then he licked his chops, as if he was satisfied, while she shuddered from disgust, frightened by his hungry gaze. Time, she had to save some time!

"W-Why did you attack Kôkô?" She asked, ceasing to struggle, trying to mimic his cold look because she knew that was annoying him.

"And you really thing I'm going to lower myself to answer an insect like you?"

She gasped when he tightened his grip around her body but she didn't look away.

"If you attacked this village, you had a good reason, right?"

Apparently the young girl wanted her answer. His smirk widened. He could tell her after all, she was going to die here anyway. He'd believed he had killed them last time, but apparently he'd been wrong. Serve him right to slack.

"No, I hadn't any reason. But I didn't want to wander for miles to find a peaceful place where I could live, and since seeing you humans panicking is still a source of amusement, I decided to live here. See? That's exactly the same as when you kick an anthill. Everybody runs all over the place without knowing what to do, that's fun. Well, will you excuse me, I'm slightly hungry right now."

He gave a low growl, particularly delighted by the young girl's shocked and disgusted look. Slowly he approached his head, savoring the terrified look in her eyes.

"If you think I'm going to let a monster like you eat me, you're completely wrong!" She screamed.

When he was in range, she punched the Dragon's muzzle, but it hurt her far more than him. With an amused laughter, he opened the mouth, ready to swallow her. Levy closed her eyes, she knew it was the end. She'd eventually be chewed and digested, and if Gajeel wasn't dead yet, he was going to suffer the same fate. They lost. She felt again Metalicana's breath on her, and she knew he was too close now, and her life was measured in seconds only.

She didn't open her eyes when she heard a weird rumbling that shook the ground, neither when the wave of a powerful magic bristled her hair. She didn't open them when a green light passed between her tightly shut eyelids either, or when she felt Metalicana's claws freed her or when she fell. No. She opened them when Gajeel caught her.

They both collapsed and rolled on themselves while the Dragon crashed into a house before collapsing on the ground. Then the silence fell. Levy was panting and bleeding heavily where Metalicana's claws had caught her. She couldn't believe she was still alive, but she couldn't even less understand how the Dragon Slayer managed to be still conscious when his head had been crushed. He was barely breathing against her and was profusely bleeding too.

"Gajeel? Are you alright?" She asked with a trembling and unsure voice.

Clinging to him, she looked up to lock her eyes on his and she screamed with horror when she saw his condition. His face was covered in blood and sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead. His breath was weak and hoarse, and his eyes were half-shut, veiled by pain. His arms were weakly holding her against him and he was animated by uncontrollable spasms.

"I think I knew better." He growled, giving her a grimace that look like a smile. "What about you?"

"I-I think I'm alright. I still can fight."

"No, stay here now."

"Huh? But why? I'm not going to let you fight alone in your condition!"

"Don't worry about me."

Suddenly Gajeel released her and stood slowly, nearly crashing back several times, helped by the young girl, even if it was hard for her to stand on her legs, feeling her forces left her at the same time as the blood flowing from her wounds. And t this moment Levy saw strange black glyphs he had on his arms and his chest and that began to disappear.

"Gajeel what's this?" Levy asked with a frightened voice without taking his eyes out of the symbols.

"The seal, I guess."

"You broke it?"

"Apparently. And I had to, I couldn't let him kill you without doing anything." He grumbled looking away.

They were interrupted by an enraged roar and insults. Metalicana was standing up. Instantly Gajeel ordered the blue haired mage to let go, and she did reluctantly, even if she stayed beside him by security. The Dragon Slayer was dizzy and he could barely stand on his feet. The pain emanating from his brain clouded his view more and more with each passing second, but he didn't care, he had to finish the job now. He took a deep breath and focused on his goal, ignoring the pain even if he wanted to scream it now and he rushed at the Dragon who also prepared to attack, more enraged than ever. Dodging his tail that would have struck him if he hadn't jumped, the iron mage clutched to one of the rare walls that still hadn't been destroyed around him and he ended up in the air. If he wanted to do the most of damages, he had to try air attack. However the backlash was that he much more exposed. Screw it. A powerful halo surrounded his body, much brighter than anyone had ever seen, almost hiding him so it was brilliant. He clapped his hands, concentrating his magic in this place before he rose them above his head as he fell back at full speed toward the Dragon below him and he began to recite his incantation.

"Dragon Slayer secret technique..."

Metalicana smirked. Of course it was a powerful, one of those that can kill a Dragon if it was calculating and well positioned, it was an ultimate technique after all. But, like the iron mage had understood, he was in the air and vulnerable, and the Dragon could take the opportunity. Even if he only had a second to react, it would be enough. In a quick gesture he straightened on his hind pawns, mouth already wide open, ready to stop the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel knew what he wanted to do but he'd never give up, especially not now, he would finish his spell and the rest didn't matter. Even the air began to vibrate around him, reacting to the force that emanated from him. He barely had broken the seal when he'd felt his magic increasing to the top, to a level he never think he could reach and it was so damn hard to master. At least, he was appreciating the value of this increasing power.

"Karma Demon..."

With a roar Metalicana rushed at full speed toward him. And yet, something unthinkable for him happened at this precise moment: he failed. This thing, this feeling he thought so useless made him lose this decisive second. He could have killed the Dragon Slayer but he didn't. Because, during this ultimate second, he saw a five years old little boy with black hair and red eyes calling him "daddy" for the first time. And because of this, he couldn't resolve perform his act, even if he wanted to. Because deep down he couldn't do this. Unlike Gajeel who accomplished his spell, even if deep down he didn't want to do this too.

"Iron God Sword!"

His attack perforated the Dragon from head to tail in a fracas even a deaf could have perceive. Eyes widened in stupor, Levy had pressed her hands over her ears. Gajeel's attack, much more powerful than the last time he used it, swept Metalicana a few matter away and the Dragon collapsed on the ground, raising a huge cloud of dust followed by a roar that fainted quickly thereafter. The Dragon Slayer fell heavily on the ground, panting and shaking weakly. His head was terribly hurting and his view was more troubled. But he hadn't the right to fall before his father was gone. He won the battle but not the war, and he wanted to do it before collapsing. Only the remnants of his magic allowed him to stand now.

Gradually the dust cleared and they could see the Dragon collapsed against a house that had crashed under his weight, panting and growling like a wounded animal. And he was this time. When Gajeel approached, he tried to get up but he collapsed again, just in front of his son, groaning with each breath. The scales on his neck and back were deeply cut and blood was flowing. He was in a state as bad as the Dragon Slayer's, but he still had the energy to stay conscious, and he could even hope to fight, unlike the iron mage who had to fight not to sink. Like in the beginning of the battle, they were staring at each other, but this time with a glare. Until the iron mage pronounced four simple words.

"Get the hell away."

A mean snarl stretched the Dragon's lips and he stood again at full speed, managing to stay on his paws thanks to his will, before he roared with a voice filled with anger and frustration.

"AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN A FILTHY VERMIN LIKE YOU?"

"You lost, I have nothing else to tell you, go away."

"AND WHO TELL YOU I'LL OBEY?"

Gajeel clenched his fists and teeth, growling lowly. He'd expected an answer like this after all. But that didn't change anything, he had to go, it was the mission, they couldn't do otherwise. So he started to roar in turn, his voice's tone increasing again because he felt like his brain was tearing as he screamed.

"GO AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN FLY! DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU AGAIN! FUCK!"

If a look could kill, the Dragon Slayer would be dead right now. Metalicana straightened, dominating him with all his height and his eyes reflecting an anger so powerful that Levy, who had stayed behind, slightly flinched. She was expecting him to refuse to leave again, but he clearly proved the contrary. With a roar that rang out a last time in the mountains, the Dragon shook the earth when he flew away, slightly zigzagging because of his wound, then he leave without a single glance, in a furious snap of wing. The young girl timidly and silently approached the iron mage as he watched the horizon where his father's silhouette flew away. She turned toward him and noticed a tear running down his cheek, but she said nothing. And when Metalicana disappeared, he finally allowed himself to collapse on the ground with a hoarse and painful sighed. Immediately the blue haired mage caught him, skillfully wrapping her hand behind her neck. He was already seriously injured in the head, he even couldn't have stand and keep fighting and yet he did it. Gajeel smiled and winked at her. She seemed as exhausted as him and her tears were streaming down her cheeks, along with a huge smile.

"You won." She sobbed and laughed at the same time.

"Yeah... thanks to you."

"Don't say that, you did the whole job, your condition talks for you!"

"But I feel peachy." The Dragon Slayer joked with a faint voice, with an amused and painful grin. "And thanks to you I finally understood something."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I realized that in fact, it's not you who needed me, but I was the one who needed you."

Levy blushed and glanced away, her heart fluttering. With a little laughter, he weakly patted his cheek then he suddenly fainted, exhausted by pain, emotions and magic he'd used in order to defeat his father.

~...~

When Gajeel awoke, the first word that came to his mind was "pain". This was as if his body had been crushed and it was rather the case. But the worst was his head. Even with his eyes shut, everything was spinning around him, he felt nauseous, his blood was beating in his ears and the pain was the same as if he bumped his skull in a wall relentlessly. He slightly opened an eye and distinguished with difficulty Levy's back beside him, because his view was more trouble than ever. Considering what he saw, she was covered with bandages, and so he deduced that he was too. Apparently they were on a bed, but the room wasn't familiar. Weakly, he brushed the young girl's thigh with his fingertips. The simple fact to think about moving made him growl in pain. At this moment the blue haired mage got startled and turned toward him. Her eyes widened with surprise and she held his face in her hands, approaching him.

"Gajeel? How are you?"

"Hurt."

He failed to articulate the word, feeling too weak to make a complete sentence.

"It hurts? Where?"

"Head."

"It's normal, that will pass, don't worry."

She really seemed worried about him, and he noticed she was covered with bandages. So he deduced he was too.

"Cold... too." He growled, closing his eyes.

Fortunately Sebastian arrived at this moment, carrying different drugs like disinfectant and bandages. He smiled and put it on the edge of the bed when he that saw the Dragon Slayer was conscious.

"Oh, you're already awake? This is rather surprising considering you've been snoring for only three hours, how do you feel?"

He felt so bad actually that it was the young girl who answered for him.

"He said he had an headache and he's cold, but he has fever, it's normal?"

"Considering his head's condition, it's had to be normal yes. The shock may have deregulated him. I'm going to get a blanket."

He was about to leave when a furious cry was heard, coming from a baby bed against the wall. Lilas was just biting her bed's wooden bars, her eyes stuck on the Dragon Slayer. His father sighed and said:

"No Lilas don't leave the bed now. They're tired, you're going to disturb them."

The little girl shrieked and threw one of her stuffed animals on the floor. Then she began to cry, waved her hands and legs, on other words it was a whim. And it wasn't the only one.

"Fuck, prevent her to scream, I'm going to die." Gajeel groaned, getting crazy with all this screams.

Levy stood and walked toward the baby bed. When she saw her, Lilas immediately ceased to cry and pouted, looking away with an upset air, until she noticed the young girl's pretty headband and she stole it. The blue haired mage wanted to protest but the iron mage begged her to leave it to her otherwise he was going to commit a murder. The only thing that could be heard now was the grunts coming from the baby bed, nothing more. Sebastian came back with a blanket and put it on the bed beside the two mages and he first checked if Gajeel was really fine. He asked him to follow his finger, tested his reflexes and some other little things, then he decreed that despite his head injury and his broken ribs, he was fine. He asked Levy to take care of him and she quickly agreed, happy to be useful and to babying the poor Dragon Slayer. It when he was the doctor walking on the other side of the bed that Gajeel noticed Fiorenzo's presence, fainted and laid on a bed too. The iron mage hadn't seen him before and he automatically asked:

"What is he doing here? What happened while I was snoring?"

"Well, after you were gone, we have finished to install and suddenly we've heard roars and thuds. Strangely, we were convinced that was you and we've been worried when we've heard a sort of explosion then nothing else. And after a few moments we've seen a huge bird fly away and disappear. We've understood it was the Dragon and that you've won since he was gone. So the mayor and myself have come to check if you were alright. And... when he saw the ruins of the town and houses... he was caught by a... sudden weakness, so to speak. Fortunately my house was still undamaged despite the battle, otherwise I would have had some difficulties to heal you without drugs."

Gajeel grunted and seemed to think about it for a little while as the doctor was trying to wake Fiorenzo. But he was tired and everything was giving him an headache. He glanced at Levy who was laid beside him and caressing his hair softly. When their eyes locked, she gave him an adorable smile along with a giggle. He blushed and sighed deeply, before closing his eyes and laying his head against her, eventually he fell asleep. The young girl knew he was asleep, but she didn't stop to caress him. She liked touching his hair so she didn't refrain, for once that a boy had long hair.

After a while, Levy put the blanket over her and came closer of the Dragon Slayer, placing her head slightly in his hair not to hurt him. It was then that Gajeel grumbled something in his sleep and dug his head in the blue haired mage's neck before he shocked her more than ever when he muttered her name. She blushed and imperceptibly tensed, instinctively wrapping her arms around the Dragon Slayer's neck to pull him closer. Should she deduced the iron mage was dreaming about her? Seen his this light, that was horribly embarrassing. However, just like him, she was starting to tire out and she didn't want to think about it for now, only wishing to sleep. She comfortably leaned, already relaxed because the Dragon Slayer was so warm he was like a hot water bottle against her. Sebastian turned toward them and a giggle escaped his lips, the young girl answered by an embarrassed pout. Fortunately for her, Fiorenzo awoke and interrupted this embarrassing situation. He abruptly straightened and the first thing he said was "houses!". This caused the conscious people to laugh, except Lilas who had just jumped and kept enjoyed playing with the young girl's headband. Then the mayor seemed to recognize the place where he was and he turned toward the two mages, asking about their health, worry when he saw Gajeel's condition. After he had the certitude that no one was going to die, the mayor hurried to leave to check the material damages, followed by Levy's timid excuses, terribly embarrassed. They had focused on the fight and they didn't really care about what surrounded them. The only thing she knew was they had destroyed multiple houses and she slightly blamed herself. Then it was Sebastian's turn to leave to check what happened. He slightly patted the mage's shoulder and left, allowing them to be alone, and Levy eventually fell asleep in turn before he could come back. And the next days went by in the same way.

They had to wait a whole week until Gajeel could finally move properly. It had been fifteen days now they were here and they knew the other Fairy Tail mage had to worry about them. Now they just wanted to go home. Levy gave Fiorenzo all her notes about Daégan's book she had translated. But considering the damages they'd caused as they'd fought, they didn't receive the whole reward that had been proposed in the job request, leaving a half for the city in order to allow them to rebuild everything quickly and apologizing again. Even if nobody blamed them, on the contrary, everyone was happy and relieved that the threat that was hanging over them for several months had finally dissipated. And finally the time to leave had come. The two mages had left at the train station an hour earlier to allow everyone to say them goodbye. After handshakes/hugs/embraces and many and varied other salutations, along with encouragements from each inhabitant, Fiorenzo threw himself on them in turn. He was so crying with joy and gratitude and didn't forget to tell them, unaware of their embarrassed attitude as he vigorously shook their hands. With all this, the hour had passed quickly and their train would be here soon. And despite everything Sebastian and Lilas managed to break through the crowd to get to them, the little girl holding her father's hand and pulling so hard he nearly had to run, leaned in half not to let her go.

"Where the hell is this train?" Gajeel hissed between his teeth, pretending he hadn't seen her.

The little girl literally threw herself on his leg and desperately clenched it to prevent him to go, having understood that the "big thing that makes a lot of noise and that spits smoke" or the train was going to take her dear love away from her. The Dragon Slayer sighed and rolled his eyes to heaven, before pulling the baby away from his leg as she was clutching it like a sucker. Then he knelt down with a grimace in front of her and put one of his bracelets he usually wore on the wrist in her hand.

"Considering how much you pissed me off all the time, I'm counting on you not to forget me. Got it, shorty?" He grumbled with a threatening glare.

He patted her head as she was staring at the object in her hands, secretly enchanted and already drooling at the idea of nipping it. And before the Dragon Slayer had the time to stood, she fell on him and gripped his neck, pulling his hair with a weird sound.

"Gwajlllll!"

He didn't understand, but apparently it was obvious for Levy.

"Oh it's so cute! She said your name, how adorable!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"I don't see how it looked like my name." He stoically declared, while the little girl was stuck to his cheek, slobbering.

And when the train whistle and the characteristic noise of wheels was heard, Lilas began to cry and she wasn't the only one considering that Fiorenzo also took his handkerchief. The first great surprise, the train was very small. It seemed he had been put on the racks especially for them, because it was just composed by a wagon and the locomotive.

"Hey, it's me or the trains are diminishing more and more? Even when we've arrived there was nobody but here it totally empty, that's crazy." The iron mage grumbled as he opened the wagon's door, waving a last time at the people of Kôkô.

The said people seemed as surprised and amused as them to see a train so small. Except Lilas who was glaring at it. Levy said goodbye to the village in turn and followed Dragon Slayer. They quickly installed in their compartment and waved again through the window, while the villagers cheered them a umpteenth time and the half was bursting in tears. Then the train picked up its speed, moved away, and quickly disappeared. The two mages sat back in a common sigh.

"We're gone." Levy suddenly declared, a hint of sadness in her voice.

She really had enjoyed herself and she liked this village. At least now she knew where she was going to spend the next holidays.

"Yeah." Gajeel answered.

He was already watching the landscape, even if the blue haired mage knew he felt the same thanks to his voice. The rest of the journey was calm, sometimes interrupted by little discussions: the two mages reminded the good moments, and the bad too. The young girl wondered what Daégan was doing right now, and she couldn't help but laugh as she imagined him in the clouds.

But that's when they passed near Era, Magic Council Siege, that events suddenly went wrong. If they were expecting to go back home and return to normal activities, they should wait. And besides, if the train had only one wagon and if they were the only one inside, there was a good reason that hadn't occurred anyone.

Suddenly, in the middle of the way, the train roughly stopped, making the two mages fall on the ground with screams and insults. Not to mention that Gajeel wasn't still completely healed and he groaned as he massaged his ribs, unhappy.

"What just happened? Why did the train stop?" The young girl asked, watching outside with a worried look.

"I don't fucking know." The Dragon Slayer growled.

Of course, both of them were thinking about a potential attack. It was certainly why Gajeel reacted without thinking and, when their wagon found itself filled with Royal Army of the Council and when they threatened them with about twenty sharp weapons, he race into the crowd punching everything he saw. Levy had been too surprised to react and immediately had been dumped to the floor by three soldiers, soon joined by Gajeel, who had been mastered by a dozen of soldiers and by five magic guns pointed on his head. Plus they hadn't knocked him gently and the pain pulsing from his wounds clouded his sight again.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" He roared and bucked violently, until he was handcuffed and he couldn't do anything.

And then a tall brown haired man who seemed to be the leader suddenly stepped forward toward them, studying them with attentive look, like a policeman in front of a criminal.

"Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail I assume? You are placed under arrest by order of the Magic Council Era, you have the right to remain silent and anything you say can be used against you."

Levy was just completely hallucinating, right? Gajeel was under arrest? With no reason? He seemed as shocked as her and was staring at the man before him as if he was crazy. What the hell was going on?

**X…...X**

**Author Note (Yankee-chan): Well I just want to say... TO BE CONTINUED!**

**MOUHAHAHAHA! 8D**

**Me (when I read it for the first time): WTF? I hate you! _**

**One last thing, you have to consider that I don't own this story anymore after this chapter. I didn't even know what would happen in the end of this one! So... if you want to kill someone, Yankee is available! XD**


	10. Separation

**HAHA! Finally I'm not late anymore! Maybe that was because this chapter is short comparing to the others.  
>So, like I said in the previous chapter, ONLY Yankee-chan owns this chapter and the next ones. So now, I only own the translation and the mitakes... that's all ^^'<strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy again and again! If you do tell me! ^w^ Otherwise please tell me what wrong.  
><strong> 

Levy didn't understand. What had happened to them was so incoherent and improbable she didn't understand what was going on. Without having a chance to ripost, Gajeel and she had been brought to Era, then they'd been separated. The young girl had ended in police custody in a small cell inside the guardroom and the Dragon Slayer, she didn't know where he was. He had been brought elsewhere before she could have helped him or protested. And no one had explained them why they were here, and that even more increased the frustration and the felling of incomprehension that invaded her heart. Her handcuffs had been removed, but she was still locked, obvious signification that she wasn't the one who can decided of her freedom. Standing on her feet, she was firmly holding the bars of her cell, glaring at the two guards before her just in front of the monitor screen security cameras. Sometimes, when the silence was too thick, she grunted a question, always the same: "Why am I here? Where is Gajeel? What did we do?". But only their laughter and their superior looks answered her. Usually she wasn't a vulgar girl, but here she felt forced to share the amount of insults she knew because she was so enraged and useless. She didn't even know how long she wasted here. Their train had left in the morning, then they'd been arrest. So the only indication she had was that it must be approximately noon, because the guards were talking about their lunch break. And despite the hour, there was still no new about Gajeel. No word about him, nothing. Why had they separated them? What was he accused for? She tried one last time to obtain an answer when she saw the jailers leaving to go breakfast but they didn't bother to look at her and they slammed the prison door, then the silence fell quickly.

When she was sure she was alone, the young girl observed the room, searching the keys. She found them on the desk in front of her, but they were too far so she could hope catch them. So she rather examined the lock. It was big, she could perfectly see the mechanism inside. So she grabbed her magic pen under her clothe and sank it inside. They had taken her bag from her, but she had the good idea to hide her magic tool, wouldn't she could jump on the opportunity. After a few minutes spent to nose about the lock, the door opened with a banging but oh-so liberating sound. She slightly shouted in victory and immediately pushed the door. Before she shut it just as fast when she saw the guards leader who arrested them the day before entered in the room. She knew his name was Atsu, and purely hated it now. Fortunately, since she was holding the bars like before, she could make him believe that the door was still locked. Now he had to leave quickly so she could escape. But naturally he didn't, on the contrary. He stood right before her and a smirk lit up his face, and that annoyed the young girl even more.

Both were glaring at each other, never looking away, silent. Until Levy broke it, annoyed by all this little secrets and by this haughty looks.

"Where is Gajeel?" She spat, narrowing her eyes.

Her voice was filled with anger and she tightened her grip on the bars, trying to restrain herself. It was maybe the hundredth time she was asking this question, and nobody answered her. And he didn't either.

"You're not in position to ask questions, miss."

His cold and superior tone was driving her crazy, she just wanted to strangle him, even if this kind of murderous drives surprised her. But they were justified after all. Because she had enough to be considered like an idiot, not to know the truth, not to be able to help Gajeel, to be locked. So she finally exploded.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE IS HE?" She roared.

Her sentence rang out around her as if it was the only answer she could have. She was panting and growls were escaping her throat at the same time while tears of rage were streaming down her cheeks. And she began to shake when he saw him sketch a vicious smile. Then his voice rang out in her ears, horrifying her with each passing words.

"Very well, but don't complain after. Three days ago my guards came to announce me that Kôkô had been destroyed by two Fairy Tail's mages, and more precisely by Gajeel Redfox, a Dragon Slayer, and-"

"No it wasn't him! Ask Kôkô's mayor, he could tell you!"

"But we already did, he contacted to oppose the Council's decision, but he has no right in this kind of procedure."

"That's nonsense! You're going to commit a miscarriage of justice!"

"Perhaps. But who will oppose? The law is here, miss. It's been years that Fairy Tail messed around in Fiore, the Council decided it was the last straw that broke the camel's back. So, you friend just underwent an interrogation, and I, I came to release you before I go to his lawsuit. He'll be judged and throw in jail. Plus he had a past full of crimes since your war with Phantom Lord. But when he joined Fairy Tail he managed to escape the justice, it's time for him to pay for everything he committed, just like you if you dare oppose this decision."

He even hadn't the time to admire Levy's decomposed face, neither her death glare. She violently opened the door and the guard took it straight in the face followed with a booming sound of bell. With a painful cry, he fell on the ground and she kicked him in the face, adding aggressively:

"That was from Fairy Tail."

She caught the cell keys on the desk and locked him in the cell she just left with a demoniac laughter, before she ran toward the exit. Of course, she ignored where Gajeel was, and the building was very big, so she didn't waste her time with useless politeness. Furious, she grabbed the first guard she met, bring him in a corner away from prying eyes and obtained the emplacement of the room she was looking for with epic slaps. And since slaps hurt, she didn't waste her time.

She crossed the central court at full speed, praying not to get noticed, and also not to be too late. She had to stop these idiots, Gajeel didn't deserve to be condemned! Following the indications she had received, she crossed different corridors, taking care not to slip on the marble that covered them and she eventually arrived in front of a large door defended by about twenty guards.

She tried to pass by force but the guards stopped her automatically. And despite everything, she somewhat managed to kick down the doors and to enter in the room, struggling as they tried to restrain her.

"GAJEEL!"

He was there, his back on her, surrounded by two guards and his fists connected by strange handcuffs which she knew they prevented him to use magic. He didn't turn around when he heard her screaming and he didn't even react, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Can we know what's the meaning of this intrusion?"

It was only after she heard this voice that she noticed nine persons sat in front of the Dragon Slayer, the reformed Council new members. The one who just talk was the one sat in the center, it was an old man with an enormous gray beard. Levy knew him, it was Guran Doma, the new Council Chief, she'd read it in the newspaper.

"LET HIM GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Miss McGarden, please go out or be quiet, and I wouldn't like to repeat it."

Shaking with anger she fell silent and ceased to struggle while the guards slowly backed away, but not too far from her. It was only then she noticed something strange. Except the guards, the Council members, Gajeel and herself, there was no one, the room was empty, and the Dragon Slayer even hadn't a lawyer! Was it a facade condemnation? Like Erza's, when Natsu, Grey, Lucy and her had destroyed the masters' regular meeting site? No, considering what the judges were talking about, it wasn't a formality.

"Let's start again if you will. We're going to express the counts of indictment."

The eight others Council members passed documents to the ninth and the young girl watched them with a sudden concern.

"For the destruction of about twenty villages completely wiped off the map today, except Kôkô which we'll talk about later, and without good reason, what do you plead?"

Levy never heard about those stories, on the other hand she never asked him precisions about his past and his life at Phantom Lord, but she knew it was unclear and certainly not pleasant to hear. But she hadn't expected the Dragon Slayer to say this.

"Guilty."

His voice was cold, emotionless, as if he was uttering a simple word amongst so many others, regardless of the weight it had here. He still hadn't moved anyway, head up with a touch of dignity.

"For assault and battery on about two hundred and fifty people, who one hundred of them died from their wounds, what do you plead?"

"Guilty."

And the similar scenario repeated relentlessly. Accusation, "Guilty". She couldn't stand it. That was when the young girl decided to react. She just couldn't stay still, arms crossed, staring as her friend was condemn right before her eyes.

"You have no right to condemn him for this!" She suddenly screamed, startling the guards beside her.

"Miss McGarden, leave or I condemn you for contempt of court."

Instantly, the guards tried again to throw her outside but she resisted with kicks and punches, screaming a masterful "Screw you!". She was absolutely enraged, and she couldn't tolerate the injustice that happened before her eyes. And yet, despite her screams and her protests, they continued as if she wasn't here.

"For the partial destruction of Kôkô a week ago, what do you plead?"

"Guilty."

And that idiot Gajeel who didn't turn around to look at her, to talk to her, or even to tell her to shut the hell up, and who was just condemning himself! But what the hell was he thinking?

"It wasn't him!" The young girl screamed, completely outraged by her friend's behaviour she suddenly didn't recognize anymore. "It's a Dragon that destroyed the town!"

"A Dragon, of course." The Council members ironically said before bursting into laughter. "Seriously miss, stop relating such nonsense and leave, I'm going to lose my patience and lock you in an asylum."

The blue haired mage blushed with shame and fury, but she didn't give up.

"Gajeel tell them! What are you doing?"

Still no answer, he was ignoring her. And her tears dropped again, she couldn't stop them. She was really pathetic when she cried all the time. And once again, she was ignored, like the perfect inoffensive weak girl she was. After all, what should she do against the law? Except that they started to accuse him about what she absolutely didn't want to hear.

"For the attack perpetrated against Fairy Tail and the destruction of their headquarters, what do you plead?"

"Guilty."

And there, his voice had changed abruptly, even Levy had noticed. Weaker, shaking, and really guilty. So he didn't ignore her that much, right? He knew she was behind, she could hear everything, and she could involuntary remember what had happened. He only new hos to make the others suffer, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time he was making her suffer.

"For acts of violence on the person of Lucy Heartfilia, what do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"STOP THAT! YOU CAN'T ACCUSE HIM FOR THIS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Silence! Guards, don't tell me you can't send out this impertinent!"

The only answer Guran received was some battle sounds and nothing more. With an annoyed nod, he started once again, promising himself to condemn this little pest who interrupted each sentence he said with her complaints. Plus they were reaching the end of accusations.

"Lastly, for physical aggression on the persons of Sarusuke, alias "Jet", Droy, and Levy McGarden, just present right here, what do you plead?"

"INNOCENT! Please not that, leave him alone!"

"... Guilty."

"GAJEEL YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! SHUT UP!"

"Very well. I sentence you to a prison sentence for fifteen years, and without deferment."

The sentence fell like a chopper and broke the blue haired mage's legs and she collapsed on the floor and burst into tears while the guards tried to take her away forcefully and the silence fell back in the room. And strangely, it was the iron mage who broke it.

"Can I talk to her?" He suddenly asked.

The mages in front of him stopped talking and watched him intently, but they didn't seem to share a single emotion. She looked up as she heard his words, but she couldn't stop her tears yet, and she automatically straightened when the Council gave a reluctant agreement. The two guards beside the Dragon Slayer removed his handcuffs and the ones beside Levy released her again. Then he turned around and she threw herself desperately in his arms with a panicking panting and she refused to let him go. He gently wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair with a mighty growl, before she suddenly began to moan and speak hastily, because she knew they had no time enough.

"Why did you say that? You're innocent! I don't want them to take you away, they have no right, they can't do that. You did nothing wrong, I refuse you to be in jail, I want to stay with you. Tell them they're wrong please, it's unfair, they can't do that!"

She was speaking with such a speed that following her words became automatically something nearly impossible. She was violently shaking against him and he felt the panic overwhelming her, haunting each gesture. The problem was if they took him away, she would certainly try to stop them, and she would eventually be condemned like him. And he absolutely didn't want this.

"Levy..."

When she heard her name, the mage abruptly stopped and inquisitively looked up toward him. At this moment, he gripped the nape of her neck with one hand and used the other to deepen the pressure around her waist to pull her closer. Then he plunged toward her lips with a deep sigh and hardly slammed his own on the young girl's, muffling her cry of surprise. She suddenly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Felling his warm lips fiercely pressed against hers generated such sensations in her whole body that she forgot where they were. Anyway, at this precise moment she didn't care if someone could see her, she'd send everyone to the devil, nothing else mattered but the man who was holding her. As the days they've spent together had gone by during this mission, she had been surprised to found herself dreaming about this and waiting for this. He'd kiss her. She'd realize the love she felt for him was reciprocal. She couldn't restrain her tears anymore, too many conflicted feelings were raging in her. After all, so many emotions were passing between them by this simple motion. As if the fact they joined their lips like this was an open door on their soul, on feelings they could never reveal otherwise. And despite the pleasure she took from it, she couldn't ignored the despair of their embrace. For Gajeel it was the same. He knew it, no matter what he's do or tell now, he was sentenced. During fifteen years he wouldn't see anyone and he'd stay alone, even if he always had been.

He never had kissed anyone, it was a gesture filled with too much kindness for him. But precisely, Levy was making him become nice, without her, he would have given up for a long time. It was her who gave him confidence when it was not very well. The love he so often buried had been back during the mission, but this time it was too powerful to be ignored. Now he saw her for the last time, so he had to take his chance. Anyway, he knew everyone would forget him quickly and fifteen years were too long for someone to wait for him. When he would be back, _she_ would have forgotten him and he couldn't have the chance to do this anymore, even if it broke his heart to think this of her.

He abruptly pulled away from her lips and stuck his forehead to hers, breathing briefly before he took her head in his hands, he kissed her a last time and whispered three words. The lasts she'd hear from him for a long time. And no, they were far from meaning "I love you". Especially because the Dragon Slayer's voice, shaking, desperate, pleading and about to crack didn't mean it either.

"Please forgive me..."

She just had the time to open her mouth, but not to ask why he'd said this because all the air left in her lungs at once after Gajeel violently punched her in the stomach. His face was cold and hard, hiding his emotions under the veil of indifference he so often wore. And it was the last image she had from him. Before she could even recover and understand what he just did, he hit her again with the palm of his hand in the nape of her neck. The pain broke her conscience and she fell in the iron mage's arms, and she awoke only a few hours later. Alone. Far from him.

**I nearly cried with this chapter (and so I threatened Yankee and she LOVED it *_*) I wanna know what will happen neeext! Not you?**

**See you for the next one! (unfinished yet)**


	11. Far from eyes, far from heart

**AN (Yankee-chan):**** MOUHAHAHA! My program: gore and violence! (me: you should be warned you readers! Some word could shock. Please give me your point of view at the end of this chapter and please tell me if the rated need to turn M for violence) It was too damned hard to write this chapter (me: I agree!) and I hope it will make you... er... scream? (me: YES!) Anyway please don't use forks and crucifix right now, there will be two more chapter after this and I want you to know that this fanfiction will have an HAPPY ENDING!**

**Me: I think Yankee-chan said everything, so... I only own the translation and the mistakes! Please enj... hem... yeah enjoy... ^^'**

X_X

Just after he had struck Levy, Gajeel had asked them to bring her back to Fairy Tail. The Council members had reluctantly agreed and he'd been forced to leave her to them. Now he was just hoping they would keep their word, because they were perfectly able do the same as he'd undergone with her. He placed delicately the young girl in his arms on the ground and he was handcuffed again. Then he left, surrounded par three guards, lowed head and hunched shoulders as the word "betrayal" was haunting his mind and his gestures. Just before he crossed the door, he turned his head toward her before he walked away, clenching the teeth. The tears that remained on the young girl's cheeks made him feel horribly guilty. I felt bad like never before, just after he had been condemned for having crucified her, he had punched her once again. As if it wasn't enough for him and he was desiring to feel even more guilty for hurting her. He'll always hurt her, he was nothing but a monster, he should never have approached her. If he had stayed far from her, if he hadn't been so selfish, severe and mean with her, she wouldn't cry that much, and certainly not for someone like him. It was good if he goes in jail, yes, it suited him. At least he couldn't hurt anyone else.

He was barely out when they locked him in a magic coach and he was taken away from Era, seeing the huge Council building silhouette disappearing slowly. All this story had been solved in the silence, if it wasn't for Levy, no one would have learned what had happened to him, he even doubted there would be a single line about him in the newspaper. On the other hand, he didn't care at all, nothing mattered anymore. He was tired to fight, so he just gave up. It was a fight he couldn't win, so he accepted his fate, even if a part of himself was indignant at it, was revolting, but he couldn't do anything either. His head against the window of the vehicle, he was staring at the landscapes with indifference, and yet he couldn't look away. He perfectly knew he was certainly the last time he would see that. At least, he was alone to think, the guards had preferred to install on the front seats. As one goes along they approached the place he wouldn't leave for fifteen years, the sky darkened, as if to say that where he was going, there was no light for him.

And finally, after a while that seemed both extremely long and short, he reached his final destination. When he left the coach, escorted by the guards, he couldn't help but smirk as he saw the building that would be his new house for a very long time. At least, the prison was as he had imagine it. Stoned gray walls that dominated him were swallowing him with their shadows, and simple squares replaced the windows. There wasn't anything else, no surplus, just what they needed. In a simple movement they pushed him and the large prison doors opened before him. Doors that allowed to enter, but rarely to come out again. And he entered. The creaking from the heavy door that closed in his back rang like he had shut it himself on the world of life and freedom.

They crossed several corridors, but he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, simply conscious he was sinking more and more with each step and each of them separated him from the outside. And here he was, it was now he wanted the most to go outside, what an idiot, he should have taken his chance when a still had time. Then they reached another big padlocked door with several locks and the guards removed his handcuffs. This gesture surprised him but he said nothing, he didn't want to talk to these bastards that dared to condemn him with no regrets. Finally, they opened the door and pushed him inside without formality before they closed it in his back. Once the thud that just sealed him disappeared from his ears, he could finally focus on his surroundings. They had thrown him in a large dark room, where it was impossible to use magic and strangely where there weren't cells. But he wasn't alone too, there were about twenty persons in the room. Certainly prisoners. They wasn't attached or tied or chained, he wasn't too by the way. One positive point, at least he was free to move. He crossed the room, ignoring the interested glances, to sit in a dark corner of the room, alone. It was certainly not the moment to disturb him. From the corner of his eye he observed the persons in the room and distinguished quickly two groups. The first one, the one that was counting the majority of persons, was sat in a corner just like him. They seemed terrified and their worry glances went from the Dragon Slayer to the second group, so they seemed to fear them. It was often like that in prisons: the law of the strongest. To eat or to be eaten. Gajeel wasn't going to bother here, he felt it. By the way, speaking of the second group, they were in fact just five persons sat in circle, currently whispering. And there was a woman amongst them, but she didn't inspire trust. She had long black hair and strange violet eyes. Undeniably, she was beautiful, but also dangerous. He didn't know really why, but her haughty attitude was disgusting him more than everything. She was surrounded by four tall guys who sent cold chills through spines too, and their massive stature dissuaded anyone to approach them. And considering the words that reached his ears, they were talking about him. Fantastic, he had been noticed during the first day! But if they wanted to fight with him, he wouldn't hesitate to make them understand who he was, despite his wounds. Because yes, he still wasn't healed, and unfortunately for him, they could see that.

He shook his head and turned his gaze toward one of the rare holes that replaced windows and observed the clouds moving with slowness and monotony. He was already boring, even if he just arrived. It was as if time abruptly slowed down. Suddenly he heard footsteps beside him and he turned his head to discover the young black haired woman was standing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and restrained a growl when she knelt beside him with a serious look and a smile slightly haughty whilst the four boys who were following her like watchdogs was standing behind her. Gajeel felt slightly oppressed now, and it was clearly not a good sign. Both for him and for them.

"So, you're a new guy here? Why are you here?" The young woman asked, cocking her heard to the side.

"Mind of your business. Leave me alone."

"Oh, looks like you've got a big mouth. I like you."

"Sorry I'm not available. And I don't want to be close to a viper like you. So you and your guys, stay the fuck away from me."

Gajeel stood slowly in order to glare at his opponents with a minimal dignity. He didn't want to be annoyed by a couple of idiots that disturbed him with no reason. And he knew very well how to react and to protect himself with this kind of idiots, he was used to.

"Apparently you didn't understand whose you were talking to, boy. Outside you may have been used to make your own marks but it's not the case here. Chad, show him who's the boss."

The said man Chad steeped forward toward him on the young woman's order. What a good start, he was about fighting now. This idiot with platinum blond hair was even taller than him, it didn't make things easier. With an annoyed growl, he adopted a fighting position. He understood now why no one was attached. The prisoners could kill each others and so they let their place for the next ones instead of waiting their liberation. How clever. In this case, some places would be free soon today.

With no warning, Chad threw himself on him, but Gajeel managed to dodge quickly his left knuckle, but not his right hand that came just after and pinned him to the wall. The pain in his ribs was suddenly brought back and he growled as a faint trickle of blood streamed down his chin.

"Well well... Looks like you're not so strong." The young woman laughed ironically as she watched the show with a joyful look.

Gajeel contented himself to thunder her with a glare, she even didn't deserve a word from him. All he knew was he couldn't die here. He violently kicked his opponent's belly and made him step back before he fell back himself on the ground. He was enraged now and felt the need to crackle some skull, no matter who's one, even if he had swear he wouldn't be violent. But it was a promise he couldn't honor for now, and it bothered him too. Because they had condemned him, because they'd separated him from Levy and his friends, because they attacked his pride now, and because they threatened his life when he didn't ask for anything. On a simple order, the three other guys threw themselves on him at the same time as the fourth man came back, and Gajeel reacted instinctively. He caught the two first man he could reach by the hair and crashed their heads against each other with violence before he threw the on the walls. Then nothing, the crack that resulted proved they were dead. He turned around but he wasn't fast enough and took a blow that sent him flying at the opposite side of the room. He had managed to face a Dragon, his own father, so he wouldn't be defeated by those bastards, never. So he launched at them and what happened next was only filled with screams, insults and blows, and he didn't even know who he was reaching. And when finally an opening, Gajeel grabbed Chad's throat and violently crushed his head in the ground. He also died in the following second, now he had to add three other victim to his already well filled prize list. and worst of all, he'd been badly hurt by those idiots. His head was bleeding again, his sight was cloudy once again and each breath he took was painful. But since he was someone serious, he completed his handiwork and knock out the last one, along with this bitch who dared to provoke him and who tried to attack in turn. At least now they wouldn't come back to bother him. And all the other had remained immobile all the time... it was normal, here there was no compassion, no friendship, it was just a question of survival. No remorse, nothing, he didn't feel anything, except anger directed against himself after what he just did. He fell back heavily on the ground, weakened and breathless. His hands were covered in blood one more time, he had proved again he was a monster, what an idiot. With a deep sight, he lead his head against the wall behind him. At least, now he was sure they'd leave him alone, the others didn't seem to want to approach him for now. Good, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to suffer in peace. Slowly he folded his knees against himself and put his head on them, ignoring that, very far from him, Levy was doing exactly the same.

A strange purr awoke the young girl from her deep sleep and she crackled a tired eye to see a little black cat with round ears laying beside her, its head placed in her arm. She knew that chat, it was Pantherlily. But what surprised her the most was exactly to see him. She simply just remembered she was in a large room of Magic Council Era, to look at Gajeel being condemned before her eyes. Then he had kissed her and then hit her. And after this she didn't remember, it was a blank file. Did they bring her to Fairy Tail? Because she was really at the Guild infirmary. Even if it didn't matter anymore now.

She removed the blanket that covered her, slowly not to awoke the cat next to her. Gajeel's last words and his last motion was still ringing in her, repeating in circle. Feeling a need to know, she lift her shirt up and saw a big violet mark that was spreading on her belly. She could almost see the Dragon Slayer's hand hitting her at this spot and his cold face that stared at her with indifference and that contrasted so much with his last words "Please forgive me". He knew she would suffer, once again because of him. He had to blame himself horribly in this moment, and she wasn't beside him to tell she forgave him. Because yes, she couldn't blame him, even if she was terribly suffering inwardly because of his gesture. She was suffering because of him, she was suffering for him, as if she was liking it. Sobs escaped her throat and she tried to muffled them by hiding her face in her hands, but they were so violent they remained perfectly audibles. The hiccups that shook her chest eventually awoke the little black cat who stretched before realizing the situation.

"Levy you're awake? What's wrong?" He worriedly asked.

She didn't answer and desperately caught him and hugged him. She wouldn't see Gajeel anymore, he had been imprisoned. The only thing that was related to him now was the feline in her arms. By the way, the cat didn't react immediately, his muzzle dived in the young girl's chest as she was soaking his fur with her tears. It was slightly quite familiar for him, Gajeel used to do the same when he arrived on earthland. But he slightly had enough everyone was comparing him to a plushy. His small height was handicapping him more than anything. But his own problems were not as important as the young girl's, so he forget them quickly. He friendly patted her arm to appease her, even if it didn't really work. Still holding him, she bent her legs and put her head on her knees, tightening her grip even more on the poor Lily who was seriously beginning to feel cramped. He heard her stammering his name with a lost voice, like she was begging him to help her.

"It's gonna be okay Levy. Calm down and tell me what happened."

She didn't answer immediately, drowned into her cries, until a word finally managed to cross her lips and reached Lily's ears.

"Gajeel..."

And she broke again, crying so loudly the cat couldn't speak a single word. She was beginning to be tired to cry and she did her best to stop. And when her sorrow was finally betrayed only by some sobs, she allowed herself to ask with a weak and hoarse voice:

"Am I at Fairy Tail? What happened?"

Pantherlily straightened at this moment, freed himself and sat on the mage's knees before he contemplated her with his amber eyes and explained calmly:

"A few hours ago, some Council guards brought you here and you were unconscious so we bring you to the infirmary. But they refused to say why you were in this state, neither why Gajeel wasn't with you and they went back right after this. Do you know where he is by the way?"

"I-I don't know exactly where he is, b-but... during the mission... everything turned into something unexpected." She stammered.

New tears and her sore throat were preventing her to go on but she forced herself to tell him the whole story from the beginning. From their quarrels to their good time, from angst to fears, from discoveries to fights. Lily was the closest person from Gajeel, he was the only one she could tell the whole story, she knew it. He'd listened to her with attention and had restrained himself to reply when Levy spoke about what had happened at Era. Then he suddenly leaned against her and purred. He knew that cat's purrs could appease people and it was true because the young girl felt better almost immediately, plus she felt relief by spitting her heart out to him.

"We should talk to the others don't you think? I can do it if you don't feel able to." He suddenly suggested.

"I-I... I don't know. I know Natsu, if he learns that Gajeel found his father he will rush at him to ask questions and he'll be in trouble. And still, everyone will want to help him and it won't end well."

"We still had to inform them, that better than nothing, and Makarov is here, don't forget it."

The young girl slightly nodded after a long moment of hesitation and the cat jumped from the bed, opened the door and went out. He didn't even need to announce the new, Jet and Droy rushed inside to throw themselves on their finally returned best friend.

"Levy we missed you! It's been two weeks you're gone and just now you came back along with the Council guards! We were worried about you, what happened? And where is Gajeel, did he mess everything? Did he treat you well at least?"

Then it was Lucy's turn who boldly pushed away the two mages and took their place, shouting too.

"Levy are you okay? You were gone for so long, what happened to you?"

And others members arrived again after. Questions were fusing and the young girl was so overwhelmed she couldn't even answer. After a few minutes of shouts, the mages eventually calmed down and Makarov finally managed to be heard and he forced one's way through the crowd until he reached the bed. With a huge smile, he warmly greeted the blue haired mage, then he did like the other: he asked questions. The young girl docilely repeated what she said to Pantherlily, but this time she hid some facts. Jet, Droy and her friends didn't need to know they had a huge quarrel and had been deeply hurt. Gajeel was enough accused like this. When she finished she looked up and nearly giggle when she saw Wendy beside her, head cocked on the side with wide lost eyes. Natsu had been strangely calm as he'd listened but he recovered quickly when she had finished. Without a single word he rushed toward the door but Grey and Erza stopped him with a hand.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Lucy asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to see Gajeel of course! Hey, he found his father, I wanna talk to him, maybe he knows where Igneel is!"

"Natsu he doesn't. If we'd learned where Igneel was we'd have told you, we're not like this. But Metalicana told nothing about it, I think he doesn't know either." Levy explained as calm as she could.

"I don't care, I still want to talk to him!"

"Did you understand he is in jail and you could be too if you try anything? Stay here Natsu!" Erza ordered, forcing him to sit down.

Makarov who had stood on the young girl's bed sat abruptly beside her and a few glances turned toward him.

"This shouldn't have happened. Gajeel is a Fairy Tail member, so it's my responsibility, not his! The Council should have inform me, I should have been with him! They say they respect the law but this is the perfect counter-example, they simply didn't have the right to do that! These Council idiots are going to see what happen when I'm pissed off! They call me and give me a tonne of paper for trifles, but when one of my sons is summarily placed under arrest, there's no one!"

After this angry words he left the room and everyone saw him lock himself in his office, slamming the door. Minutes went by then they suddenly heard roars muffled by the walls along with insults. Apparently the master was talking to the Council members. So now the main word was "expectation".

Jet, Droy and Lucy just like Natsu and Wendy stayed with the blue haired mage who, despite the fact she was able to walk, remained laying in the bed because she didn't want to move. They asked some few more questions she accepted to answer then a weird embarrassed silence fell between them. Natsu eventually left along with Lucy and Wendy, in order to swallow this story with a drink, and Levy found herself only with her two teammates.

"We're glad you're finally here, we missed you. And er... we're sorry about what we said just before you left. Even if Gajeel is a bastard, I don't think he deserve to go in jail." Jet declared while Droy nodded.

With a faint smile he patted friendly her arm, hoping he could cheer her up. Levy smiled back and did the same. with a faint giggle she replied:

"It's been a while, I forgot we had a fight to tell the truth. But thanks."

Gajeel's arrest and everything that resulted had slightly depressed her, but she knew she could count on her friends to help her and they lived this difficult period with her. Now, more than anything, she wanted to see the Dragon Slayer and freed him. But she knew that procedures would be long. And considering what Makarov said, there were more than she thought considering the Council wasn't really agree for them to see him, and even less to freed him. But they wouldn't stop. Gajeel didn't deserve this, everyone was agree about this point, and everyone was ready to help, even if that meant to be against the law.

When the guards had arrived and seen the carnage inside the room where they kept the prisoners, they had been, to be honest, very angry. And who took their wrath? Gajeel of course. He hadn't reacted to insults and shouts, too exhausted and weakened by his wounds that had reopened to fight against this fucking selfish cold-hearted bastards.

As a consequence, after having been classed like someone potentiality violent and dangerous for the other prisoners or the guards (because he'd dared to punch one who just did the same to him), they gave him a special treatment. They brought him to the floor above, just bellow the roof prison. It was a great dark room, just like a dungeon, and this time there were cells. They locked him in one of them, and despite the fact he was alone inside, they attached him to the wall, but not by the arms, no, by his neck, like a dog. Ah, looked like he had touched the bottom, the Dragon Slayer. He still couldn't use magic, and he was truly alone, since there was no one in the other cells. Apparently no one liked to be here so everyone was acting properly. He, on the other hand, absolutely didn't care, he was wanted to be alone. Great mistake, one more he was committing. Because everything was against him as time tickled, and he couldn't even be aware of this time now.

The mental pain was winning on the physical pain from his wounds that didn't healed. Here, between this four stoned walls, he was completely out of touch, as if a huge hole was separating him from the wind that blew outside, from the sun that shone in the sky and from the summer warmth that approached slowly. The only thing that remained him the outside world was a small square from where he could see the sky. As if to defy him, to tell him that he'd never see nothing more than this little piece of infinity, and that he'd never reach the sky once again.

He wouldn't stand fifteen years, he knew it. Even with all the will he was able to mobilize, he couldn't stand it. He wasn't ready to be locked here, no one was. The solitude he'd been looking for for so long had now become his worst enemy. He'd always stayed away from the others, he'd remained alone, but now it was what he feared the most. Just like Makarov said: "there are people in this world who enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude". Yes, he couldn't bear it anymore. The only human contact was when the guards came to check if he was still alive and, frustrated to see it was the case, they enjoyed to break the remains of his pride he still had. Injuries, blows, sarcasms, mockeries, punishments, here was what disturbed his so miserable routine. At least, he had clearly the time to meditate on what he'd done, to treat himself as a monster, to hate himself more and more with each minute, to appreciate the suffering, to accept what was happening to him, to despair as he wished about his poor existence that was worthless.

Sometimes he was trying to get free, but in vain. Sometimes he was hitting his own head against the wall when he felt oppressed, but nothing changed, he was still prisoner, treated like the trash he was. He was moving less and less, staying sat or laid, his empty and inexpressive gaze was staring at the bars, the walls, the ground, the ceiling, the darkness. Only a brutal cold was possessing him, much more poignant and painful than anything possible to feel, even more than a piece of iron buried in the snow. Sometimes, he was lamentably swinging from right to left like an animal with no conscience. Only the fact he was breathing could still made the others believe he was alive, his face already betrayed the desire to die as quick as possible and to be free from his chains.

He had lost track of time. He didn't know if he was here for a week, a month or a year. Boredom was still here and everyday seemed to repeat again and again, so much that he couldn't discern the day from the night. He didn't dream anymore, he didn't think anymore. Time was shading off and then disappearing. His past was haunting him, and his future didn't exist, like an inaccessible chimera, since he had lost all hope to get out of here one day. His life had no meaning, he didn't expect anything from it and his daily life had disintegrated. The most he was isolating, the most his mind closed, degraded gradually, disconnected him from the reality.

He had no identity anymore. Who was he? He didn't know anymore, he didn't remember. And Levy... he didn't want to forget her. And yet her face, her voice, her sent were slowly disappearing from his mind. Her presence was a lack he couldn't fill, except in the darkness that surrounded him. So his soul was tearing apart, was also disappearing in a whirl of blackness. And he was punching. Walls, bars, ground, himself. He had got used to cry with rage and despair, no one could see him, no one cared about him, no one was listening to him. And the girl he loved wasn't with him. The only person who could help him to resist in this cursed place was disappearing, forgetting him, and with each passing days that plunged him deeper and deeper into the despair. And the hatred. Directed toward this unfair world, toward all this liars, and toward this hypocritical people. They already had forgotten him, not a single of his nakama had come only once since he was here. She hadn't come too. She wasn't here. Was he so worthless to her? Just when he had given the greatest proof of his love for her? But maybe his last gesture toward her, when he punched her, had finally disgusted her. It was true... she couldn't love him, no one could love a monster like him. Fine! They could forget him, like the detested person he was, what did he fucking care after all? Nothing at all, nothing mattered anymore! He didn't care about the image the others had from him. He could have been nothing but a small puny being instead of the cold and bloodthirsty Iron Dragon Slayer, this wouldn't change the situation.

He didn't sleep anymore, he didn't eat anymore, he didn't talk anymore. His days and nights were full of endless nightmares and his former enemies' ghosts were coming back to haunt him. His insomnia made him weaker and weaker. His wounds weren't sill healed, the guards who came back always beat him, aggravating his condition even more. He couldn't move anymore now, but even if he didn't throw himself against the walls anymore, his head wasn't in better condition than his body. Purchased by shadows, he was sinking into the paranoia, and finally reached the madness.

He didn't know where he was, his memories didn't exist anymore, just like his own existence. He wasn't even conscious of the reality around him, his mind was clouded by a dark fog. And yet he was more lucid than ever. His usually dead eyes were shining with a crazy light that gave him strength now, and that killed his pain, his fatigue and his grief. He was dying slowly and he didn't realize it. He didn't suffer anymore, he wasn't alone anymore, black shadows were whirling in his mind and were talking to him, they never stopped. He didn't feel anything, launching at the first thing he saw, like a leaf inadvertently brought by the wind in his cage, his territory, or like a guard that approached too close from the bars. He was throwing himself against the immobile things too, slicing himself until blood was dropping. His sight was clouded by the black veil of madness, and he believed that the shadows his ill mind made dance against the walls were real. To speak? To communicate? What was that? He didn't know anything but growl, like a Dragon turning crazy due to boredom.

His solitude finally won on him. He thought that jail would allow him not to hurt anyone, but now he was living the contrary. He became violent, aggressive, bestial. The desire of murder came back in waves into him. But he didn't try to fight it anymore, he didn't even understand what he felt, he blindly obeyed his pulses, his instincts, and nothing else. Blood was calling him. When his desire was too strong, he didn't hesitate to hurt himself, just to have the satisfaction to smell its sent and feel its taste in his mouth. And he killed too, two guards had been his victims. The first one that dared to penetrate his cell didn't have the time to understand, no one could have. Gajeel had seemed sleepy, laid on the ground, but he was perfectly conscious, since he couldn't sleep for so long. And he had thrown himself on the guard's throat when he didn't expect it. Literally. He perfectly remembered his gesture and he appreciated it at its true value. The guard hadn't even screamed, the violence he used to drive his fangs in his neck had crushed the throat and prevented him to do so. And yet, despite this, despite the blood on his face and clothes, he was far from being satisfied. He needed more, always more. The second guard that suffered from his madness had arrived a little while later, precisely to bring back the first one. Gajeel had caught him and dismembered him mercilessly, laughing like a madman, a psycho, an demented. His victim had screamed, even if the pain he had to feel had muffled them. Paradoxically, this screams of pain had both appeased him and encouraged him to keep on, like a delicious melody that rang in his ears, encouraging his madness. But after that, all the others became mistrustful, they didn't approach him anymore. So, since he had no one to kill and he was starving of blood, he continued to mutilate himself.

Almost each night, the screams and the demented laughter he howled awoke everybody bellow. It had become the routine, "Redfox turned mad again" they said. All the prisoners were expecting this to happen. The ones who were brought above never came back unharmed, he wasn't an exception. After all, no one couldn't bear such an isolation, even the strongest man would break someday. It was a vicious circle, endless, and as time tickled, everyone had used to hear thuds and screams coming from the upper floor. He became the mean threat. If a prisoner rebelled or didn't obey, he was sent up there, in the cell where he was, both to be punished but also in order to calm the Dragon Slayer. And in general he never came back, or if he was lucky he wasn't identifiable anymore. And still this didn't calm Gajeel, on the contrary. But at least, that was dissuading the other to attempt anything. And he gradually sank into "alienation" like everyone said. And the most the clock was tickling, the most he was unable to escape it.

After five long months of desperate expectation, procedures that never ended and problems to solve, Levy finally received a good new. She had the permission to go and see Gajeel. The Council really had done everything to delay it but Makarov had finally obtained an authorization. It had been decide that the young girl would go alone with Pantherlily for this time, because they were his closest friends, then because everyone couldn't go and so they had to make a choice. But that didn't mean that Makarov and the Fairy Tail mages weren't doing anything. Everyone had been very busy this last months. Rebelling against the law meant they had to spend a lot of money. The Guild Master was busy with papers, the members were saving the money. And Levy would go and see Gajeel. She wondered if he was alright, after five month spent in jail, locked. Was he thinking about her? Was he healthy? If only she knew...

Lily and Levy had to take the train to reach Era, where they'd be lead to the jail. They left early in the morning and reached their destination in the beginning of the afternoon. At the exit of the train station, it was a young guard who came to greet them, the others told him to do so because he was new and they didn't want to move themselves. He seemed different from the others and he thought that the penitentiary system was rather bad directed in Fiore. So Levy, Lily and he quickly became close, firstly because he gave them news about Gajeel, even if they wasn't really good. Just the first sentence about him ("He is rather dangerous, I prefer warn you") had worried them and they were wondering what could have happened if he became "dangerous" to the point a guard was talking about it reluctantly and almost with fear.

They quickly reached the destination and it was him too who came with them. The young girl didn't feel safe here, and it was getting worse with each rooms they passed. She didn't feel safe when she felt the prisoners' gaze in her back, she was almost expecting them to have a knife and come from behind to kill her. This may be prejudices, but there was no denial, she was scared. If Gajeel was with her, she would certainly feel better.

They climbed up several stairs and found themselves in a place that looked like a dungeon. The austere atmosphere that reigned stressed particularly the blue haired mage. She was staring on her right and on her left, nearly expecting to see a skeleton jumping on her from a dark corner. but all the rooms were empty, except one. They stopped in front of a cell and the guard gave them a faint sign of the head to ask them not to make a noise. Levy tried as best as she could not to utter a single sound, but the vision of Gajeel laying on the ground in front of her, his back on her, didn't make the things easier. Lily had sunk his claws in her shoulder and was trying to do the same, his eyes stuck to his partner who was barely moving.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" The guard whispered with hesitation.

"Of course!" The blue haired mage replied on the same tone. "Why wouldn't we have the right to do so?"

"I warned you when you arrived, it is dangerous."

"Why dangerous?"

"It's been three months he attacks everything he sees."

"W-what? How that? But why?"

"Those things could happen, he didn't stand staying locked alone here. And the other guards were truly mean with him. I'm a new guard here, and I don't approve what they do, so I try to be nice with the prisoners, after all, it's not because they've been arrested that we don't have to respect them. And it pained me, because I saw him as he gradually changed, and I couldn't do anything to help him. But if you really want to go inside to talk to him, you'll need it."

He searched in one of his pockets and he put a syringe filled with a very clear yellow liquid, almost transparent, in the young girl's shaking hand who gradually realized what her friend had endured.

"What's this?" Pantherlily asked for her.

"A very powerful sedative. You may need it. I told you, he attacks everything he sees, you won't be the exception, if he tries anything aggressive, give him this and get out immediately, because despite its dosage, its effect doesn't act very long on him."

"Okay."

The little cat took la syringe before Levy could put it in her pocket. He knew she wouldn't be capable to do this to the Dragon Slayer, he also hated this idea and he didn't want to do it, but they better be prepared for everything.

"I'll be back in an hour to check if you're still alive." The guard gravely said ironically, attempting to ease the atmosphere weakly, before he left them alone.

During a short instant Levy's eyes wandered from the door that just closed to Lily and then reached the cell that the guard just opened. The little black cat fell flexibly on the ground and stood by her side, apparently waiting her to move. Levy walked timidly inside the cell, her eyes stuck to her friend's body, laying in a corner. But she had barely approached when he started to growl and to shake, making her immobilize with apprehension. But when she saw he didn't move, she stepped forward again, ignoring the danger. Except she didn't see his face since his back was on her. He was smiling like a madman. Finally someone to punch and ravage was given to him after all this days with nothing. Rectification, there were two of them if he smelled right, so much the better, today was a good day, he was happy. But an happy Gajeel here meant a lot of blood was about to flow. The first guard he killed was dead like this, because he had come too close, thinking he was asleep. What a naivety. The adrenaline and the excitation about the idea to kill made his heart beat faster now, and finally he stood at a crazy speed, without warning, and threw himself on the young girl and knocked her on the ground. He'd been so fast she screamed only when she was already pinned on the ground, the incomprehension drowning her eyes.

"Gajeel let me go!" She screamed as she struggled.

He didn't even understand what she just said, he could only trust the intonations of her voice to know what she wanted. No he won't release her. A small cat appeared from nowhere and launched at him but he quickly punched it before he turned back his attention on his victim with a huge grin that told no good. He savored her terrified look and heard her heard beating at full speed in her chest. He was salivating with anticipation, it had been weeks he had no one to release himself, now she was at his mercy. She smelled so good and her moans only poked his desire to see her blood stain his hands. He grabbed her arm and a crazy laughter escaped his throat when he pulled it with violence. A sound he gradually loved rang out in his ears and she screamed, encouraging his madness. Until a huge black mass covered with hair caught his shoulders and forced him to let go, throwing him violently on the ground. He fought like a devil, rearing and lashing out and yelping hoarsely, but the cat didn't release him. Lily knew he couldn't stand any longer, even when he was perfectly healthy, Gajeel never had been so strong when they used to train, he was completely crazy and indomitable. He pinned him with difficulty on the ground with one hand, and he sank the syringe in the neck with the other. It took at least one minute before the iron mage stopped and the cat finally managed to take back his normal size. Just in time, he couldn't have done anything with this so vulnerable form. Levy was still on the ground and was holding her arm, whimpering, tears in her eyes. He flew toward her at full speed and grabbed her, but she refused to leave and freed out of his grip.

"Levy what are you doing, get out!" He shouted.

"N-no."

Without a single word she stood, holding her arm that was limply dangling along her body and staggered toward her friend before the small cat's eyes filled with incomprehension. She fell on her knees beside the iron mage, her throat tight. Almost instantly his darkened eyes were on her and he stared at her without blinking with a psychopath look. A normal person would be certainly scared, however it only broke her heart. He was panting and deep groans escaped his throat, as if he was agonizing. Slowly, Levy placed her valid hand on the Dragon Slayer's cheek and caressed it softly despite her uncontrolled shivers.

"Gajeel... D-do you remember me?" She asked with a begging and desperate voice.

He didn't answer and growled violently instead, showing his teeth. Lily arrived beside her as tears of sadness and guilt were falling from the mage's cheeks. She felt guilty to have abandoned him here, alone, for so long. If he'd become like this, it was her fault, she had abandoned him.

"Levy. Come, let's go." The little cat ordered as he pulled her by her clothes.

"I-I don't want to go! I want to stay with him!" She screamed.

She got free roughly and came closer from her friend, even if his threatening growls were trying to dissuade her.

"You can't Levy!" The feline yelled in turn. "Believe me, it broke me too, but leave him alone, he's going to kill you when he'll be able to move again, and I won't be able to master him the second time! Let me protect you since he can't do it, if he was fully healthy, he'd never dislocate your arm, he'd never hurt you! Get out."

The blue haired mage tried to muffled her sobs as he was trying to pull her toward the exit. She didn't want to leave him, he had been alone for five month, almost half a year, and the result was catastrophic. She didn't want to leave him. 

It was at this moment that a sentence that had no reason to been spoken here rang on her back and made her look up.

"How pathetic, he'd touched the bottom."

Levy suddenly tensed as she heard this cold and hard voice she knew too well now. But it was impossible! What was he doing here? She stood with a start and stepped back when she saw a man leaned against the cell bars. He had long silver hair with a few black locks, like Gajeel's. And he had red eyes, yet slightly clearer than Gajeel's, and that emphasized his sharp pupils like cats'. The huge smirk he was showing revealed his fangs, but they weren't like her friend's, on the contrary. Each teeth was sharp. He seemed taller and slightly thinner than the iron mage, but he still remained threatening.

"Who're you? How did you come here?" Lily asked with bristling hair.

"Shut up cat. Since I'm forced to take this horrible degrading form, you better not mess with me, I'm rather susceptible today."

"Lily, this is Metalicana, Gajeel's father." Levy hissed, narrowing her eyes, attempting to clarify the situation.

"Well, look who's here, I didn't see you, I thought you were one of those crawling insects on the ground." He stated ironically with a mean grin.

The young girl didn't answer his provocation, she knew hos this would end. No, instead, she asked a simple question.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's say I had the sudden desire to come and defy him by asking this idiot if he liked to be here and not me. But it bother me because he won't answer me, he wont even understand what I say."

Lily growled with anger and the blue haired mage put up with a contemptuous snort. It looked like he hadn't learned his lesson, despite all this time, he hadn't changed. They could have kept on glaring at each other for a long time but a black flash passed roughly beside Levy and launched at the Dragon. Gajeel was stopped with one hand and in a few seconds he was chuck out against a wall before falling right on the spot he'd left. As she opened the mouth to protest, Metalicana gripped her throat and kicked violently Lily when he wanted to make him release her. Then he pinned her to the wall and put her arm back in place with violence before he let her hit the ground as tears of pain pearled on the corner of her eyes.

Ignoring the mage and the cat, he slowly approached Dragon Slayer, still laying on the ground. Apparently the sedative's effect had ceased for a moment because Gajeel launched himself a second time at him with a roar and wanted to strike him in the face. Unfortunately for him, even if they weren't visible, Metalicana's scales were still there and they were slicing if he wanted. And right now it was the case because Gajeel's hand was deeply cut when he punched him. Le Dragon violently pushed him away and Gajeel was sent flying again to say hello to the ground.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You can see his horrible condition but you still dare to strike him?" Levy finally screamed as she tried to help the feline laying on the ground.

"He was the one that attacked me, I only protected myself from him, I don't want to allow this loser to beat me a second time. Even if, considering his bad state, he won't be able to do anything."

"But he's your son, how can you be so indifferent even when you see him like this?"

"I already told you, shorty. I never have considered him like a son, but now that I see him, I don't even consider him like a human being."

The young girl's expression hardened slightly and she winced, but he ignored her. His eyes stuck to Gajeel, he approached him again with a threatening aura. But Gajeel didn't even notice him, he was busy to lick is wounded hand with accuracy, as if he didn't want to miss a single drop of blood.

"Usually, when a Dragon turned mad, we kill him quickly, both to abbreviate his suffering but also to prevent him to hurt the others." Metalicana maliciously growled, without looking away from his son.

Before Gajeel could even block the blow, the Dragon grabbed his throat and threw him on the ground. This time, the scales on his hand didn't hurt him, but a murderous intent was pouring from his other lift arm and from the magic that surrounded it. The young girl screamed and rushed at him but she was quickly sent flying away on the ground too and like the last time she wasn't able to move. She screamed at him to stop when she saw he was about to attack whilst Lily was doing the same, even if he couldn't stand for now. But there was no hope, that wasn't this miserable cries that could touch the Dragon and he struck. Or at least he tried, because like the last time, he didn't reach him. His fist crashed on the ground, just beside the Dragon Slayer's head. His eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe he had failed again.

"It can't be..." He muttered with a hoarse voice.

Why was he unable to kill him? Since when did he become so weak? He was furious with himself because of this. He sighed deeply, defeated, and let go of his son's neck before he stood straight as he canceled his magic. Then he heard hasty sounds of footsteps and Levy passed him without even glancing at him, before she fell on her knees beside Gajeel and wrapped her arms around his head to put it on the crook of her neck, shaking. Just like him, she was panting, and was nearly crying, terrified after she nearly lost him. Strangely the iron mage didn't move this time and he continued to lick conscientiously his hands, not paying attention at what happened around himself, whilst the Dragon was glaring at them. The young girl glared back at him, maybe with a look more murderous than his. Lily approached in turn and climbed on the Dragon Slayer's knees who growled but didn't react. The silence fell, only interrupt by the Dragon Slayer's growls and Levy's rares sobs. She had placed her cheek against his and had closed her eyes.

"Heal him please, don't leave him like this." She whimpered after a long moment, looking up toward the Dragon.

"No."

"But why? You saw by yourself you can't hurt him! Because, even if you don't admit it, you still love him! So stop playing the insensible and help him, it doesn't make you sad to see him like this?"

"Shut up! I could heal him but it wouldn't be useful since he'll turn mad again! Freed him first and maybe I'll think about it."

Metalicana crossed his arms and turned his head away disparagingly. All Dragons had a healing power, but that wasn't a reason to use it every time. Especially for this idiot.

"But it even hasn't been a year he's here, he won't stand fifteen of them!" Lily screamed as he grew angrier too.

"That's not my problem!"

All this shouts slightly began to disturb Gajeel, but certainly not in the right way, since his murderous desires were coming back, suddenly encouraged. The young girl's warm neck just in front of him hypnotized him and her sent made his previous frenzy grow. He had a furious desire to dig his teeth into it and to hear her moan and agonize whilst he would feel her heart slowly stop and her blood would fill his mouth. His was beginning to bother him, he absolutely needed to kill to be satisfied. And no one was paying attention at him, they were to busy with their quarrel. The voices in his head were howling to grip her, kill her, ravage her, but deep down the Dragon Slayer didn't know if he really wanted to do it. But the madness was too powerful now, he couldn't escape it. His eyes stuck to the blue haired mage's neck and his pupils dilated with want, he took a slight breath and slowly opened the mouth. His throat was dry and only blood and screams could appease it. He approached slowly, but when he was about to close violently his jaws, he heard a growl and someone violently pulled the young girl away from his grip before he was thrown away too. He'd just been pinned back on the ground by Metalicana, who also just saved Levy, additionally. The Dragon pinned him on the ground until he was sure he won't move anymore and he stood, dusting calmly as if nothing had happened. Even if the young girl was staring at him with big eyes, as if his gesture never had happened and she simply had dreamed.

"Looks like time's up." The Dragon suddenly said.

"Time? What time?" The mage asked without understanding, as she tried to recover.

Then she finally realized he was talking about the hour they've spent here and she asked:

"Are you going to help us or no?"

Metalicana looked up toward her and measured her derisively. His magic illuminated his body, he reluctantly nodded affirmatively then disappeared and instead of his human body, Lily and Levy saw a little gray lizard with red eyes on the ground. The young girl took it quickly when she heard the door opened and she placed him on her shoulder as the black cat installed himself on the other.

"So, you're still alive?" The guard ironically asked as he reached the cell.

He seemed surprised to see it was the case. The blue haired mage nodded, turned a last time toward the iron mage who was laying on the ground and she gave him a sad and sorry smile before she left the cell and closed the door behind her, not daring to turn around. Until she heard a great metallic fracas just behind her that startled both her and the guard at the same time. Gajeel just threw himself against the bars and he gripped them, staring at the young girl and growling. So she turned around and slowly came closer, kneeling at his level as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'll come back to you Gajeel, I promise, try to hold on, please."

He didn't answer and didn't take his eyes out of her. He shook and a mean snarl stretched his lips when she caressed slowly his forehead and his hair, but he didn't try to hurt her. Then she walked away and he turned away only when the door slammed, leaving him alone again.

They walked on the way home and reached the train station and waited the train that would bring them back to Magnolia. They were sat on a bench outside when Metalicana, who had been silent until there, talked suddenly:

"I warn you, I'm not going in this train."

Levy bit her lips not to giggle. Apparently the Dragon was capable to speak even when his form was a little lizard. Except that his voice became like his appearance, small, acute and nasal. So, instead of laughing and getting killed, she chose a simple answer.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be locked with all this filthy humans that will pollute my air. I prefer fly and follow the train."

"It will be too fast, you'll be easily distanced. And plus you can't fly, you mustn't be seen." The young girl replied, slightly annoyed with his unfriendly remarks.

Annoyed by what she just said, Metalicana bit her ear, provoking a faint yelp from her, before he squealed:

"Who do you think I am? I'm a Dragon, I fly faster than a simple train and I know how to be invisible!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you!"

She sighed while he growled at the same time, and the silence fell again while they were waiting patiently. And when a whistle could finally be heard, Levy and Lily straightened and Metalicana transformed into a huge strangely gray eagle before he flew away with a flutter and then disappear in the sky, ready to follow them when the train would leave. It arrived in the train station at this moment and the cat and the young girl embarked quickly and they sat in the first compartment. Then the train shook and its speed increased, taking them away with each second from Era, and even more from Gajeel.

The head against the window, Levy was staring at the landscape without seeing them, empty. Since she'd left the jail a strange oppressing feeling was growing inside herself and was beginning to choke her with each passing moment.

"What are you thinking? Is something bothering you?" Pantherlily asked suddenly.

The blue haired mage looked at him and he laid on her legs waving his tail, waiting for her answer.

"It's Gajeel. He seemed so lost and he couldn't even remember us! I feel bad not to have come to see him earlier and to have left him alone. He certainly wouldn't be in this condition if I had stayed with him. And I'm afraid his condition turned even worse, that we can't help him anymore, or even that they refuse to release him. I don't want him to die, and especially not in jail."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay, I know it."

Lily didn't add anything else, after all he was sharing the same fears with her and he didn't know how to comfort her since he was also afraid. Levy swallowed her tears back with difficulty and slowly caressed the small cat's head with a sad smile. She mustn't cry anymore, Gajeel needed her, she couldn't allow herself to be weak. She remained quiet too and stared back at the landscape, and the silence reigned until the end of the ride.

They arrived at Magnolia when the night was beginning to fall. They left the train and chose a path toward the the train station's exit that was still full of people. They were barely out when Metalicana, still in his eagle form, landed heavily on the young girl's shoulder without a sound. Curious glances turned toward them and she blushed, slightly embarrassed to be the main subject of attention, not to mention her former enemy's proximity. Then without a word they walked toward Fairy Tail. Now they had to know how she was going to explain to the other Guild members what Metalicana was doing with her and what they had planed next.

X_X

**So? What do you think? Does the rated need to turn M? Do you want to kill someone? (restrain yourselves! I know what you feel!)**

**Please review or insult the author, Yankee-chan ill love it! And the most Yankee-chan is delight, the most she write faster!**

**See you for the next one!**


	12. Rebellion

**Here's chapter 12 of Filial Devotion! I hope you'll enjoy this one since it's a little more funny than the previous one (readers: How do you want a chapter to be WORSE than the previous one anyway? me: ... I'll answer you when another fanfiction from Yankee-chan will be update because she said it WILL be worse ^^').**

**I only own the translation and the mistakes (sorry). Yankee-chan own this chapter and the characters belong to Mashima.**

**xX_Xx**

Levy, Metalicana and Pantherlily stopped in front of the large doors of Fairy Tail. Considering the noise the mages were provoking inside, either they were fighting, or there was a concert. And the first hypothesis was the most probable, and that also explained why the young girl was hesitating to enter. She saw glasses and other stuff fly behind the windows, and she didn't want to take one of them in the face when she would cross the door. A green flash and the pressure on her shoulder that suddenly disappeared meant that Metalicana had taken back his human form and she sighed with lassitude. He had guaranteed her he'd go unnoticed, but it wasn't because he transformed himself in the middle of the main street in the night that no one would notice him. She turned toward him reluctantly before she asked:

"You will be nice, okay? No fight and no killing please."

In a way, she had the impression to mother the Dragon. And she doubted it was the best method of the world with him, but she simply didn't know how to act with him, even less than with Gajeel. He answered by rolling his eyes and let a faint growl escape his lips. Beside her, Lily didn't answer and observed her, as to say: "Do as you wish".

The blue haired mage stepped forward and opened the door just when a chair crashed on it, startling her, and she hid behind. She observed Metalicana from the corner of her eye and saw he had wrathful and reproving look. She had a very bad feeling about this, and yet she pushed the door and entered inside, followed by Lily and the Dragon who was more hesitant. And a general battle appeared before them.

Natsu was pulling Grey's hair and bawling insults while his opponent was trying to dug his finger in the fire mage's nose and was stretching his mouth instead, screaming insults too. Near them, Erza was enjoying hitting Elfman's head against the table, making him scream "man" with each blow. The white and red stain on her armor clearly proved the poor mage had ruined her cake. Cana was drinking with Macao and Wakaba, and they were enjoying making everyone nearby tripped. In the middle of the chaos, Lucy was yelling like an hysteric and Happy was mocking her and eating a fish. Mirajane was cleaning glasses and dodging projectiles while Makarov was sitting cross-legged on the counter, a glass in a hand and papers in the other, he was reading with an annoyed snarl, ignoring the racket. Wendy was hiding under a table with Sharuru and watching around her with panicked eyes. Chairs, tables, mages and objects were flying across the room before the three newcomers stunned eyes.

Levy closed the door and had the strange impression to locked everybody in a hungry lion's cage. And that turned to reality when Natsu tripped on the ground and fell in front of Metalicana's feet, he had been sent flying by Grey who was now turning toward Jet and Droy. The Dragon and the fire mage stared at each other with intensity, forgetting the fight around them. Suddenly Natsu stood and hugged the so-called human before him, screaming:

"Gajeel! You came back!"

Instantly most of the glances turned toward them, alerted by this scream everyone heard. Levy stepped back, horrified, feeling the catastrophe coming, and worst of all, she was right.

"Why are you here? You escaped from prison? And what's with this gray hair, you spent one hundred years there? I've heard you defeated your father, I thought he was stronger than that, do you know where he is now?"

And the Dragon Slayer kept on, asking questions over and over while the other mages thought they were dreaming and wondered if he was really Gajeel. Of course, the similarities were obvious, but so were the differences, and seeing their friend here when he had been condemn was highly improbable. And Levy's expression didn't make them think it was him. She was waving her arms and her lips spoke silent words as she was trying desperately to obtain Natsu's attention and to make him understand he was committing the worst and certainly the last mistake of his life. But he didn't care and ignored her totally. Happier than ever, he eventually wrapped his arm around his "friend's" shoulder with a beaming smile and ruffled his hair with an unconcealed joy. And that was the straw that broke the camel. His face red with poorly contained fury, Metalicana eventually exploded.

"You little vermin... GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME AND DON'T CONFUSE ME WITH THIS DAMN LOSER!"

Dominated by his anger, he took back his Dragon appearance inside the guild. With their eardrums pierced with these roars, the mages threw themselves on the ground, screaming in terror. The room might be very spacious, he was so big that his tail was crushing the wall where the door had been built and his head was bent above the counter. Not to mention the wooden pillars that maintained the second floor that were strangely bent, spread by the shape of his body. And he was so tall that the beams of the ceiling were starting to arch and creak, ready to snap, not to mention the floor. Absolutely enraged, Metalicana locked Natsu under one of his paw and a deadly glimmer shone in his eyes. Most of the mages were stunned and terrified, stuck to a wall the Dragon didn't miraculously touch. Even Makarov had dropped his pipe he's lit up shortly before as he opened the mouth. Both furious and anxious, Levy was the first and only to react.

"Metalicana! You promised!"

"I don't promised anything to beings like you! And even if I would, this loser just crossed the line, I don't tolerate anyone to belittle me like this!"

And Natsu aggravated the situation even more. He'd quickly recovered after he saw his transformation, he was certainly used to it. He was moving frantically under the Dragon's paw and a half-triumphal, half-nervous laughter escaped his lips.

"But you're Metalicana! My, you look just like Gajeel! Hey, hey, where is Igneel? Spit it out, I know you know it! Tell me!" He squeaked, even more excited.

And worst of all, Wendy decided to interfere. Ignoring Sharuru's exclamations, she left her hideout and skipped cheerfully toward the big reptile in front of her, before she hugged his paw because she was too small to reach his neck, and she stood in front of him, hands behind her back with a beaming smile.

"Good evening mister Metalicana, do you know Grandeeney? It's my mom, I'd like to find her, do you know where she is by any chance?" She asked with the most innocent and kindest voice she could, but without any effect on her interlocutor.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't answer Dragon Slayer residues like you!"

It was total chaos. Metalicana was so furious he threatened to destroyed the building at any moment. Makarov shook himself and recovered, then he doubled in volume in turn and roared in the Dragon's direction. After all, he had fought Acnologia, he could do it again with him.

"ENOUGH!"

The Dragon, like all the mages by the way, stared at him with stupor as he continued:

"I don't allow you to come in my guild in order to destroy everything as you wish! Transform back immediately!"

Despite his imperious tone, the old mage was very respectful, so no one could blame him anything. Metalicana glared him for a long time, outraged that this little old man gave him orders. Levy had the terrible feeling he was about to refuse and to grow even angrier, considering the upset rictus that stretched his lips and revealing his fangs. His claws moved in and out and he didn't quit staring at him, as if he was restraining himself to kill him, still in silence. They could hear the flies flying and no one looked away from monster that overhang them, even Natsu had eventually remained quiet. Then, after a long moment, magic surrounded his body and everybody tensed, fearing an attack. But to the general surprise he obeyed and contented himself to turned back into human form while the walls creaked in relief. With a contemptuous snort, he glared at the short mage one last time and leaned against a wall, arms crossed, sullen. Sighs of relief certainly audible up to the other edge of the town could be heard and the mages left timidly from their hideout or from under the rubble. Makarov shrank and he stood before Levy and Lily who looked put out by the mess the Dragon had caused.

"Mind if you tell me what's going on? This berserk is really Metalicana?"

"Yes it's him. Actually... we met him in the prison, he came to see Gajeel." The young girl stammered, pacing back and forth between the Dragon that threatened to jump on the the first person that approached him and the master.

"He had papers signed by the Council too?"

"Er... No. he came just like this."

"If only we knew we'd have do the same, it'd have been faster."

"You may have better done so. I doubt this mentally ill loser could do anything now." Metalicana suddenly spoke from the other side of the room.

Of course with his ears, he heard everything despite the racket. And instead of being annoyed, he seemed happy with his declaration and he was apparently waiting to see the little old man's reaction and he left it to Levy to announce the new. Cruelty was so good...

"What does he mean?" Makarov asked, flickering between the Dragon and the blue haired mage.

"Gajeel is not alright master." The young girl stammered and looked down.

"The confinement turned him mad. Pantherlily finished in a sad and serious voice."

"How mad?"

There, Makarov really began to worry and panic, unlike the Dragon who seemed to enjoy in his corner.

"He nearly killed us and he didn't recognize us."

There the master froze, rubbed his chin, thinking. Then, his eyes narrowed in anger he walked toward Metalicana and began to shout.

"And you, you didn't react? You didn't help him? I hope you'll make up for it by helping us to free him!"

Oh, the respectful tone was gone now? Everyone's eyes were stuck to him as Jet and Droy were approaching Levy to get some information, but of course, she didn't speak more, she knew she would break once again if she did it.

"Wait... you want me to help you to free him? Are you sure not to abuse just a little bit?"

"No. not at all. And you still didn't answer my questions."

"I didn't want to help him, and anyway, it wouldn't have been useful."

He kept answering that, wasn't he tired of it? He seemed amused, so it seemed not. And above all, he was giving killing intends to everyone.

"And what about your duty as a father?"

"But I never had been. Don't belittle me, it bristles my scales."

"How dare you? You raised Gajeel and yet you don't consider yourself as his father?"

"Of course not. I never would have given birth to such an incapable, I don't even know why I killed myself in order to teach him what he knows, because anyway he remembered nothing."

"This isn't because he's not from the same family as you that you can't consider him as a son. I may not know the whole life of those who are here, and yet it didn't prevent me to consider these mages as my sons and daughters, and to love them. I don't accept you to flee from your responsibilities like this, I didn't know you were such a coward, Dragon!"

A spark of pure hatred flashed in Metalicana's eyes who stood quickly surrounded by his magic, suddenly making the mages stepped back. But the master didn't move, not impressed at all.

"You see, I could have helped Gajeel. That's why I was here. And yet, too bad for you, I don't want to do it anymore." He confessed with a tense but very calm voice that weighed each words.

"What?" Levy screamed, horrified. "You have no right! You promised!"

"Sure! Watch me!"

As the young girl threw herself on him to prevent him from leaving, his magic increased and he disappeared before she could reach him and she stopped, her arm still outstretched in his direction. Levy opened and closed her mouth, feeling the irritation grow in herself. Natsu rushed at the door with a beautiful insult, as if he was going to run after him, but Erza stopped him with a single hand.

"What are we doing now? Will he help us or not?" Lily asked, watching the door as if he hoped to see him coming back.

"Wendy can heal Gajeel too, can't she?" Natsu spoke, sulky because no one let him investigate about his own father.

"I doubt Wendy could do anything at this level Natsu." The young blue haired girl sighed.

It was true that if the little Dragon Slayer knew better the psychological treatments, she could have helped, but they needed someone more experienced.

"Well, very well. Makarov gave up. Levy, sorry to ask you this but could you go after him and bring him back while Pantherlily would explain every detail of the story? Do you want someone to go along with you?"

"Let's say it would be wiser if someone would go along with me, but I think I'll have more chance to convince him to come back if I go alone. So I'll try."

A slightly unsure smile stretched her lips and she waited the master's accord to go, despite Jet and Droy's complaints who didn't like her to go after such a horrifying and bloodthirsty monster. But she didn't listen to them and reassured them, telling everything would be alright and she knew what to expect with him.

Followed by her friends' worried encouragements, she left with her bag under the arm. He certainly didn't hide in the town, so she crossed the streets lit by the streetlights' orange light until she reach the edge of the town. It was the night since a long moment and she didn't know where and in what direction he was gone. Risking herself in the nature was rather dangerous. But she realized one thing: they didn't just need him only to heal Gajeel, he was also an excellent means of pressure on the Council. The problem was she didn't absolutely know how to find him. She stopped at an intersection, a few meters away from the entry of Magnolia, to catch her breath and think with calm. She stayed her during several minutes, searching a solution in the thick dark in this summer night. Until an idea germinated in her mind. She had read a few books in the library about magics close to hers and maybe she could use them. That would cost her a lot of magic and she wasn't sure about the result, but she still tried, because it was the only solution she had.

"Solid Script: Metalicana!"

Of course he didn't appear in front of her, and the letters didn't imitate his appearance. That wasn't even really letters. Translucent, shining with blue light, they were made with pure magic, not with elements she could have created by the word's stereo-chemistry. "Metalicana" didn't mean "Iron" or "Fire", it was a living being, in other words something that magic couldn't illustrate in those cases. However, according to what she learned, these letters were able to follow and to find the person that wore this name, but only if he was close enough. She never had tried, it was the first time, and she was praying it to work. And precisely, after a little while where the word peacefully floated in the airs, her spell reacted finally. The letters moved and left to her right, leaving the road to cut through the fields, followed closely by the mage. The faint light they emitted was enough for her to see where she was going and after a few minutes, Magnolia's lights in her back disappeared and she found herself before trees that composed a large grove not too far from the city. She noticed that two of them were rootless and she knew her spell was working. Gathering her courage, she stepped forward and the darkness quickly became total and oppressing. If it wasn't for the letters' light, she couldn't have managed to advance very far with all the roots and the branches, and she would have lost and been devoured by wild animals despite the large path. Because yes, Metalicana had taken this path for sure and had let a lot of crashed trees and crushed bush in his track. And after having crashed at least three times in his huge pints in the ground, she eventually found him in a kind of clearing he certainly created himself to unwind. Of course, he heard her come, considering how breathless she was, and he turned toward her with a threatening glare when she stepped forward. Her strange letters were floating around her and giving her an expression even more serious.

"Do you like to mope that much, just because Makarov told you the truth?"

"Hearing a few home truths from a miserable human for the second time... that's really infuriating."

He came closer to her, wanting to appear threatening, but his strangely tired look betrayed him. She already lived this kind of scene with him, and yet she wasn't scared anymore, strangely she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, and she knew he felt this.

"Answer me please. What do you think about Gajeel?" She asked without blinking or looking away.

Her serious voice rang loudly in the forest, and into the Dragon's angry mind and filled with resentment. He revealed his fangs for a second, then he straightened to reply.

"I think he's only a loser and –"

"No, not that!" The mage sternly interrupted. "I don't care about knowing this, I don't care about knowing that, because he's a human, you belittle him. You do so with each of us. But I'm asking you what you think of him deep down, if you'd forget for a moment he's human. Inwardly, what do you feel for him?"

He pouted, upset that she interrupted him firstly, and he stared at her for a long time, more and more annoyed because she was unbreakable, before he stated in a cold voice:

"What about you?"

Almost instantly the young girl answered, without even taking the time to think because she didn't need it, she knew perfectly what she felt.

"When I knew him, I thought he was nothing but a cruel guy, crazy and bloodthirsty. But then I realized that I didn't know him. And little by little, day after day, despite all the horrors he committed, deep down I began to love him. For what he really was despite the appearances. And this feeling eventually dominated all the rest, so now I don't blame him at all."

Metalicana growled and suddenly sat to contemplate her for a long time with a scowl. His claws were digging into the ground, and he wanted to say something, but without wanting either, nor knowing how to say it. Slowly, Levy reached her hand and placed it on his muzzle with an encouraging smile and frightened at the idea he could eat her arm. And strangely, for once he didn't say anything and let her do, looking away before he declared:

"I refuse to love. It's a weakness I could never forgive myself, just like I can't stand it with the others. Actually, love makes people weak and they suffer when it doesn't make them happy. We can touch the happiness, but after a moment it breaks. We sacrifice our own life to save the one we love, even when we know that love is ephemeral. I don't hate humans themselves, I hate the fact that some of them care more about the life of the others than his own life for nothing. And the truth is, when you love you condemn yourself to suffer, then to hate, and I don't want it, I refuse to be hurt for something so idiot, so I don't love anyone."

"But you know, no one is incapable to love. Suffering for someone, crying for someone... it's still a love proof. And even if it's painful, regretting and being hurt by love for those who gave it back is, I believe, a good form of pain. Gajeel cried for you. We had a quarrel when he understood he had to fight you because he was sad, so he cried, and when you left Kôkô, he cried too. For you. Despite the fact that you acted with him like a perfect moron and that you gave him a crappy education. Now tell me what you think about him."

"I don't like the way you're talking about my method to educate someone, _young girl."_

He really insisted on the "young girl" and the said girl smiled innocently, glad that for once he didn't belittle her. But she didn't answered and let him go on.

"I'd say... he's the only human who manage to break my defenses. When I found him... I don't know, at that moment I told myself "screw the competition, I can't leave him there". But I knew what was waiting for me if I created bonds with him. So I didn't come back when I got free, and I didn't show any love when I raised him. Happy, kid?"

He seemed hurt that she had been able to worm information to him and his tail was furiously beating the air.

"Yes I am. So now, if you don't want me to repeat this to Gajeel, you better help us." Levy giggled with a large vicious and devilish smile.

Outright, Metalicana didn't expect that. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly and his voice became colder and more threatening it already was.

"What if I eat you? You won't tell this to anyone for sure."

The blue haired mage thought it'd be better to removed her hand from the Dragon's head, but neither her smile nor her assurance faded.

"You won't."

"I won't bet on it. I'm hungry."

Maybe he would... she started to get anxious slightly when he advanced his head toward her and made her stepping back against a tree behind her.

"But if you eat me, you'll have all my friends after you, precisely because they care about me. I won't do this if I were you. Come on, come back please."

"You know you are annoying?"

There were no words to describe his state of mind. He was frustrated to be in such a situation and to have to give up, not to mention he seriously wanted to kill this impertinent, and yet he couldn't do it, that seemed too hard for him now. He had enormously regressed since his fight against Gajeel five months ago, and it just fanned his anger. And the worst for him still hadn't happened.

The young girl straightened and stepped forward, ready to take the same way she had followed to come here but strangely she felt dizzy and the letters she had created to find the Dragon disappeared suddenly. If it wasn't for Metalicana's head that moved to support her, she would have collapsed on the ground.

"You're already out of magic? What a weakness... honestly." He mocked as he suddenly stuck out his tongue.

"I guess you're right. I should have cancel it earlier... I think you'll have to carry me."

She stuck out her tongue in turn. With Gajeel, she was used to answer his provocations like this, it wasn't with Metalicana it'd change, their "humor" were rather alike, if she could call that humor.

"I think I prefer let you here."

But he still obeyed and laid on the ground to allow her to climb on him. He didn't even understand why he was acting like this. In any case, once this story would be over, he was praying he could be alone and in peace in his world.

"In fact you don't really humans." The young girl giggled as she leaned to his neck.

"Don't get it wrong, I do. And you before the others."

"Why that?"

"Because I hate those who don't mind of their own businesses and who manage to make me spit such nonsenses in order to use them against me next."

Levy addressed him a pretty innocent smile before she hauled herself up his back as best as she could, and once she was installed he straightened and quickly walked toward Fairy Tail even if he didn't want to return there. The least we could say was that despite his body covered with iron, the walk was particularly comfortable and that wasn't everyday Levy could rise on a Dragon's back.

"Speak a single word and I rolled on my back and I crush you. And if you tell _this_ to someone, you will be dead before you'll have the chance to hear an answer. Got it?"

"Got it, I won't tell anything."

She couldn't help but feel happy deep down. So Metalicana wasn't so mean despite all the things he did. Well, maybe she was delusional, he was still insupportable and horribly mean, but at least she had the proof his heart was here and he cared about Gajeel.

Once they reached the foothills of the town, Metalicana took again his human appearance he rarely gave up in the day and let go of the mage. She walked as best as she could behind him but didn't protest a single second. She knew she'd better rub him up the right way. But as soon as she could, she'd go to bed, she was exhausted. That explained why this time she entered without hesitation in the guild. She blushed slightly when she met sorry and serious looks and she sat beside Lily and Lucy while Metalicana directly left to sit in a dark corner, sullen.

"I can't believe it, you managed to bring him back?" Natsu instantly asked, staring only at the Dragon, knowing he couldn't talk to him.

"Yes but that hadn't been easy, I'm tired and he gave me an headache by means of being stubborn. But at least he's going to help. And you?"

"Lily told us the whole story, but I think we're not going to enlarge on it for now, there's no need to keep rehearsing. Anyway, tomorrow we're all going to see the Council, this situation had lasted enough, they're going to hear me!" Makarov exclaimed.

He didn't really have a plan, he just planned to go to Era and to make the Council give in, no matter the ways he should take. And above all, he wanted to show he wasn't happy. If the Council mages dare to dissolve Fairy Tail after that, Makarov was fine with it, he could create another Guild, they couldn't fool him like that. He had more than enough to be manipulated. They kept making him go round in circles, so this time he said stop. The next morning, they would free Gajeel and if the Council didn't want, they would assaulted the prison, no matter the consequences. Their friend was going to die if they'd stay here and the master could never forgive himself to abandon him to his sad fate. However, before that, everyone needed to rest, but Levy was so tired she fell asleep on the table, unable to go back to Fairy Hills. And she didn't sleep well at all, because of the stress and everything that made her worry about Gajeel. Her dreams were just flashes of images, often they weren't pretty to see when she imagined what would happen if Gajeel would die in jail. She woke up several times during the night to immediately fall back into sleep and the morning came too early for her taste.

When she awoke for good, still sitting at the table, she had an horrible backache and she straightened, massaging her back and groaning. Mirajane was already up and she gently bring her a hot chocolate she accepted with happiness. As she take a look around her, she saw that some people was already awake and ready to go. Metalicana was sitting on the floor, behind a wooden pillar that still wore the mark of his scales when he'd transformed the day before and he seemed to be asleep. She ate a quick breakfast and Makarov installed beside her, precisely to talk about Gajeel with no one around, and especially to comfort her. There wasn't a lot of thing to tell now, but at least the young girl could get it of her chest. All this time, some other people awoke, and everyone was getting ready now, but another problem was still unsolved: who was going to awake Metalicana?

Natsu had tried and nearly get himself killed when he'd welcomed the Dragon with a "Yo, you know where Igneel is now?". So this is with a particularly angry Metalicana that they walked toward the train station, but like the day before, he didn't accompany them and transformed to fly and disappear into the sky. Like usual, Natsu felt sick and he was the only one who didn't feel the excitation of a fight. And even the old master seemed to wait the end of the ride with impatience. It was true that considering all the complaints he'd received from the Council, he certainly wanted to unwind. Levy was carrying Lily on her laps and was caressing his head nervously as he polished with a meticulous attention the little sword he took from a soldier in Grimoire Heart's ship.

The guards at Era's station were surprised to see a whole group of unhappy and furious mages and despite the assault quasi immediate from both sides, they managed to warn those that guarded the immense building behind the train station. Despite the complications, the first step was complete, there were only two others: succeeding to enter, then finding the Council and making him understand they couldn't provoke Fairy Tail without consequences. They left the train station without enormous damages to property for once and they crossed the immense gardens, Natsu and Grey running at full speed ahead while Metalicana and the girls were trotting behind.

Of course, as soon as the entry was in sight, new guards appeared, however the most their number increased to slow them, the most the Fairy Tail mages were getting angry and didn't show any mercy. But the most violent of them was unmistakably the Dragon who already killed some opponents that had come to close. They learned that the Council was in a meeting, and a soldier, becoming docile by punches, accepted to guide them. So it was with great pomp that Makarov kicked the doors and planted proudly before the nine mages, stunned due to this intrusion.

"What are you doing here? What does this racket mean?" They asked imperiously.

Metalicana grew away from the group, stepped forward and slammed his hands on the great marble table, so violently it fissured with a sinister crack that told no good.

"We're here for a liberation request and you better obtain it very quickly. Otherwise, I hardly think I could be merciful." He growled.

His red eyes didn't leave the nine mages' offended ones. They quickly began to get indignant.

"You mean an internment request instead, don't you? You just broke the laws and I doubt I can let this unpunished." Guran stated, crossing his arms and glaring with dignity at the one in front of him.

"But we hadn't initiated this mess! You didn't have the right to judge Gajeel for his crimes committed before he was in Fairy Tail! And you know it! Plus you used Kôkô's destruction as a pretext and it wasn't his fault!" Makarov interfered, followed by the shouts of protestations from the other mages who were trying to contained the new guards that arrived.

"Yes I remember perfectly, one of your mages had even invented a fabulous story about a Dragon. So who's the culprit this time? A marine monster?"

"I am."

Annoyed because he didn't obtain what he wanted and because he had to become an ally of the humans because of Levy, Metalicana transformed and his paws that were now a Dragon's broke the edge of the table. At least, here the room was spacious enough to contain him. He roared furiously and the walls shook as the Council members froze in stupor.

"Do you believe it now? Filthy vermin!"

They nodded, with arms dangling and mouth open, like statues facing the improbable apparition of the Dragon before their eyes.

"And if you still need proofs, I contend and claim it, I am the one who destroyed Kôkô and this two mages came to stop me. So free him before I crush your head and shattered this building!

Gathering a semblance of countenance, the mages wanted to reply but he didn't let them do as they wished.

"B-but he is dangerous now and –"

"SILENCE!"

They squeezed up each other, uttering small frightened yelps while Fairy Tail mages were trying not to laugh before their helplessness and their very crazy and pleasant to watch behavior when they knew all they've done to the Guilds. Anyway, they brought the liberation papers under Metalicana's threats and Guran hurried to fill them not to feel the Dragon's heavy breath on the nape of his neck anymore. Then, accompanied by his impatient growls, all of them signed and gave him the documents with a grimace full of hatred that turned into fear when they saw his look.

"You better not go back on this, otherwise I'll come back and you'll beg me to kill you before you understand what's going on, am I clear?"

The council nodded with "yes, yes" filled with apprehension. Metalicana transformed back before their eyes, in a flash of green magic he knocked out the guards who still arrived by the door and he left, accompanied by the Guild, leaving the wrecked building behind him. Once outside he turned again to his Dragon's form and put the document for the liberation in a pocket Levy already had seen with Daégan on his belly, before he declared:

"Go back to Fairy Tail. I'm going to see Gajeel and I bring this idiot back when he'll feel better, I just hope it will be fast."

When he was about to fly, not even looking behind to see if they were about to obey, a little voice rang in her back.

"Thank you Metalicana."

Levy stared at him with a beaming grateful smile, just like Lily on her shoulder.

"Don't thank me, I hadn't done that for you."

Then he flew toward the sky without a word, lifting a dusty cloud and the girl's skirts by the same occasion.

**xX_Xx**

**Please tell me what you think! We love your comments! ^^**

**See you for the LAST chapter!**


	13. I'll come back to you

**Finally the last chapter is here! I'm a little late because I was drawing. And now I'm resting a bit (come on, it's chrismas!) but I'll be back with another fanfiction (still from Yankee-chan) about EDO-Gajeel and EDO-Levy (for once).**

****

When Metalicana arrived at the prison, the guards had been warned that a particularly dangerous Dragon transformed into human was going to come. As a consequence, he was greeted with a lot of kindness, of respect and of attention. The first time, he hadn't passed the great door and now that he walked in front of the cells, he felt sick and clenched his teeth. He didn't feel pity for this prisoners, far from it, but they disgusted him. They had nothing human anymore, almost nothing alive. And concerning Gajeel, it was the same. Despite the madness that blinded him and misled his body, he was wasting away with each effort. Even if his strengths were still increasing, the weakness had won on him again and didn't allow him to stand. He was moaning continually, like an animal to the point of death. His condition had got worse during those two last days. His face was carved, he had bags under his eyes and he had lost weight. Suddenly, Metalicana doubted that he could save him. He was already dead physically, and his mind was fading at a alarming speed. He didn't move, didn't growl, and he barely glanced at the Dragon when he sat him on the ground of his cage, as if he couldn't see anything. He sadly nodded his head gently at the moment when the guards placed him on his father's back in order to transport him until he could take back his original form outside. Unfortunately for Gajeel, he fainted before he could even admire the light of the day after so much time spent into the darkness.

Metalicana brought him in the only place he really knew like the back of his hand, and he was certain no one would find them here, nor disturb them as long as the Dragon Slayer wouldn't be recovered. The place he had found and raised him, in a little forest between Era and the mount Hakobe. He landed in a small clearing that seemed familiar to him. There was a strange shelter, naturally composed by leaning trees, branches and brushes. The spot he called his home, and that he left for seven years. Despite all this time, nothing had changed and a pinch of nostalgia spread in the Dragon's heart when he thought about the years he'd spent here with his son. He delicately placed him on the ground inside his lair and took care of the priorities, meaning healing him. Considering his state, he'd have needed a huge quantity of magic to heal him, but who cares? He had it.

He gently placed his muzzle against his cheek, in a way we nearly could have thought it was tender, and slowly, he transferred his magic into him, chasing the darkness from his heart and his mind, as the pain left his body. The iron mage slightly growled, but he didn't wake up, and the Dragon eventually laid beside him, in a way that Gajeel could lay against his neck. Even a twig seemed stronger than him right now, and for the first time, Metalicana felt the need to protect him. Now he just ha to wait him to recover and wake up.

But he didn't. No, because despite everything, Gajeel wasn't fine. He didn't wake up, even if he had nightmares and was screaming every nights, begging invisible demons to leave him alone. And his body kept weakening. He wasn't in coma, but he was incapable to awake, as if someone wished to condemn him to suffer. He had broken his body in jail, beyond the limits of the supportable, even if his father had integrally cured him. The nutritional deficiencies he had accumulated continued to make him sick and to kill him inside, and it wasn't with the microscopic quantity of food Metalicana managed to make him swallow that he could be better. And no magic could do anything against this. For the first time in his life, he felt... useless. And even if he wanted to hide it to himself, he didn't want his son to die, he didn't, not after all they lived together. But it was the day when Gajeel really almost died and when he only just managed to bring him round that he understood he needed help, and above all a doctor, because Gajeel wouldn't healed like this. On the contrary, it would get worse until he really couldn't do anything. But he wasn't going to return to Fairy Tail, he clearly said he would take care of it himself, and he didn't want to deal with those cheeky humans. So he decided to go find help elsewhere, and he knew perfectly where. Where he was sure to find a doctor because he'd seen him: Kôkô. Le journey wasn't very long but rather difficult. Metalicana was forced to hold the Dragon Slayer in one of his pawn since, weak and unconscious, Gajeel couldn't grip his back. Plus, transporting him also meant to weaken him even more. Metalicana just hoped he could hold on until they arrived at their final destination.

Get rid of the least of danger for more than five months now, Kôkô was trying to revived as best as it could and the commerce was flourishing again. All the houses hadn't been rebuilt, there were still a few ruins, but most of the work had been done. Metalicana heard more than he saw the panic he created and a big cruel laughter escaped his mouth, after all, he still enjoyed such a panic, even if it wasn't his main goal now. He heavily landed in the main street, beside a rebuilt fountain he remembered to have destroyed long ago and he was welcomed by a wave of screams and people ran screaming: "Not again! It's a nightmare!". He took his human form, in order to reassure the villagers even if most of them were already gone, before he took Gajeel in his arms. Suddenly, the town hall's door in his back opened violently and Fiorenzo, a broom in hand, rushed at him with a scream, before he smashed it on the top of his head. But unfortunately for him, it was the broom that broke in two and his opponent took no damages.

"I won't let a Dragon destroy my town a second time!" He shouted, courageously brandishing what remained of his weapon despite his shaking knees.

If only they knew it was really him who destroy the city the first time... Metalicana sighed and cursed for the umpteenth time the humans before he turned around to face him. Why should he bother to use words when what he simply show before their eyes was talking for him? When he saw the unconscious Dragon Slayer in his arms, the mayor yelped in surprise before he dropped his stick as horrified whispers filled the streets where people hid. There, he'd done his personal effect, now he had to react seriously.

"I'm not attempting to destroy the town, but I could if you stay here motionless and don't bring me at a doctor's immediately!"

He didn't need to repeat to make Fiorenzo depart at full speed toward Sebastian's house, followed by the Dragon, followed in turn by the curious villagers. He arrived like a whirlwind in front of the door and drummed it furiously, screaming:

"Sebastian open the door! It's an emergency!"

Up to a dozen of hits, the door opened and the doctor almost took the mayor's fist right in the head.

"Calm down, I'm here, what's up?" He asked, surprised by the racket in the street usually so calm.

Then he noticed Gajeel behind the mayor in turn and immediately invited them to enter, shutting the door in the people's face that looked like a loads of gossip journalists. The three men (well, two men and a Dragon) installed the iron mage in the doctor's bed. Then when it was done, Sebastian suddenly declared:

"For now I don't care to know what he's doing here when everyone in Kôkô knows he had been jailed. Just tell me what's wrong with him."

"I don't know exactly, he's alright because I cured him, and yet his condition keeps getting worse, he'll die soon. And considering he had been jailed precisely, I thought about the nutritional deficiencies. His condition might have deteriorated because of this, since even if it's been nearly a month he had been released, he barely ate."

Sebastian left at full speed in an adjacent room, certainly the one where he put the medicines, considering the noises they heard and the mess they saw.

"But who are you exactly?" Fiorenzo suspiciously asked – he had followed them inside.

"Metalicana. His father."

He had hesitated to pronounce the latter part, but one more moment of shame wouldn't kill him. The mayor took a stunned look but the doctor came back at this moment with a box in his arms, and hurried to put it beside the Dragon Slayer.

"You are lucky, I have those kinds of medicines here, usually we find them only in the hospitals."

He didn't even bother to hear an answer, too busy with the mage to listen to them. He examined him quickly, gradually realizing he was in a critical state, then he grabbed all the medicines he had to give him, injected him some of them and finished his installation in less time than it took to tell.

"I hope he'll resist the treatment, otherwise there won't be anything else I could do considering his condition." He finally whispered before falling heavily on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly this annoying kid would have caused me troubles until the end!" The Dragon complained.

Speaking of kids, the three men jumped when a long sob suddenly could be hear in their back. Lilas, who was hidden under the table since the beginning, clearly had seen Gajeel enter and had understood something was wrong with him. So she was crying. Under Sebastian's order, Fiorenzo grabbed her and carried her to take her outside, but the little girl resisted and violently pulled his mustache. Until Metalicana, who was on the edge at this moment, interfered.

"Listen to me you filthy brat, now stop blubbering, can't you see he needs some rest? It's not with a short noisy thing like you he could feel better, do you fucking understand? Or should I repeat it with gestures?" He roared, more than unhappy.

And strangely Lilas obeyed. Her protruding eyes still full of tears stared at the Dragon, but her mouth was tightly close and no sound escaped it.

"Kick this brat away now!" He ordered as he pointed the door.

Fiorenzo left with the baby in his arms, who, before they closed the door, stuck out her tongue and glared at the one who just bawled at her. This Dragon was an obstacle at their love, hers and Gajeel's. From now on there was just a single solution to Lilas... get rid of him. And she already had some ideas. With a deep growl, the one who became her target sat on a chair placed in a corner and massaged his temples. The silence fell, only interrupted by the heart-rate monitor Sebastian had installed. And now they just had to wait. Metalicana had to handle his human form for a while, until the iron mage awoke.

And a miracle happened a week later. Lilas was trying again to escape Metalicana's diligent surveillance to reach the bedroom he was guarding behind himself. She'd tried so many times, but neither the dribble, neither the shouts, neither the fluffs she'd thrown into the face hadn't defeated the Dragon who remained loyal and reliable. But today, yes today, there was finally an opening. Exhausted by the little girl, he fell asleep on his chair. On all four, she passed beside him – he didn't move – and entered in the bedroom – the door was never closed – with a devilish and silent laughter. However, since all this time, Lilas had grown, and had understood the message, she mustn't disturb him. She straightened and staggered around the bed, then she stood next to the bedside table, in front of his sleepy face and she didn't move anymore. Only her eyes and her tongue that wandered in and out her mouth, creating weird sounds, proved she wasn't a statue, and she remained immobile during a few minutes. Then, because her feet hurt from standing on her legs, she climbed on the bed and sat beside him. With an excited and gourmand smile, she took the bracelet he gave her and she never left, before she bit into it like she did usually.

Her attention focused on Gajeel later and her little blue eye met the red of the Dragon Slayer's who was open and was intensely staring at her.

"Gajeel!"

Of course, she had the time to improve the way she talked in six months, and now she knew a few words. The little girl raised her arms with enthusiasm and threw inadvertently her gift that hit the floor with a faint metallic sound, but it wasn't enough to awake "the guardian". Lilas approached slowly Gajeel's face, her mouth open in a perfect "o".

"Hurt?" She babbled as she awkwardly taped his cheek.

The Dragon Slayer just blinked and sighed hoarsely. Despite the month he spent to sleep, he seemed exhausted and his half-closed eyes were staring at the child in a weird way. She slightly reminded him someone but his clouded mind still couldn't put a name on her beautiful face. After a long moment where they simply stared at each other, the mage weakly placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair with a laughter barely audible.

"I know you... Lilas huh? What am I doing in Kôkô?"

The girl smiled and a joyful yelp rang in his ears. She caressed his forehead, took a surprised look and then she asked:

"Levy?"

He remembered her too, yes he remembered everything. What he'd been through was gradually coming back in his memory, with confusion, as if he was watching some slides.

"I don't think she'll come." He sighed almost in despair.

What he'd done came back in his mind too, he had wildly attacked her and the scene rewind relentlessly in his head. He saw her eyes and her words as if she was right before him. It made him sick, he felt so guilty he only wanted to disappear. Of course she wasn't here, she didn't want to be alongside the crazy monster he had become, even if it was just a distant memory now and he was cured now. Completely lost he curled up on himself with a moan. Lilas yelped in surprise and began to scream, alarmed by the Dragon Slayer's behavior.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!"

Metalicana woke up with a start and fell from his chair with an insult then he noticed with horror that the baby had fooled him.

"You! You filth!"

Enraged, he caught her by the collar and made her roll on the ground like a bowl, then he slammed the door violently once she was outside. The little girl began to scream and if she had been able to swear she would have done it with pleasure. Attracted by all this noise, Sebastian finally showed himself and she turned toward him. Yes, her father was going to avenge her, he would hit this idiot Dragon and showed him who was the boss. Gajeel would forgive her if Metalicana would die during this epic and tragic fight, after all, it was to save their love. And her dad was the best! He shook his head and entered, letting the door open for the greatest pleasure of his daughter who was however disappointed since the fight she was waiting for didn't happen. So she would have to do everything by herself? Determinate, she went toward Metalicana and grabbed his leg while he was leaning over his son.

"Metalicana, could you please bring my daughter out? And you too, I'd like to take care of your son in the calm." The doctor declared as he already leaned over Gajeel and examined him.

"Are you kidding me?" He roared back. "He's my son like you say so well! I'm staying here and it's not this brat who'll make me change my mind!"

"Metalicana, go out please, we'll talk later." Gajeel growled, ending the discussion.

Okay, the Dragon understood he was bothering. He left with Lilas, still gripped to him, and on the doorstep, he still overdid it.

"I fuck you all, you filthy stupid and inferior humans!"

Then he slammed the door and the two men inside the room sighed together.

"He is always like that?" Sebastian asked.

"Always. Ignore him."

"And you are you okay?" He told me what happened. "Do you remember everything?"

"Unfortunately I do, except that I don't know how long I've been in jail, and what my father is doing here either. And I'm tired too."

"Six months, it's been six months you left from Kôkô, and about your father, he told me he'd saved you with the Fairy Tail Guild, but nothing more."

"Tch, if he really did, he won't talk about it with me, especially because it certainly pissed him off to ally with Fairy Tail to save me. Still..."

"It's gonna be okay, I'm sure he love you more than he says. He did so much for you, you'd be dead or still mad if he hadn't be here."

"It's really surprising coming from him. But if you say so, it must be true."

"And you seem to recover quite quickly, rest for a few days and you could leave. I'm happy you're alive, boy!"

With this words, Sebastian patted his shoulder with a genuine smile and let him rest. He had others problems to solve now, like the screams on the other side of the door.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, Levy was waiting. Feed with hope, she was waiting the whole day near the window with Lily, praying to see Gajeel arrived nonchalantly far off, as if nothing never happened and as if he was simply coming back from a mission, and to finally throw herself in his arms and never let him go. But now it had been more than a month they had visited the Council, and they received no news since this. Just like his process, the Dragon Slayer's liberation hadn't been disclosed, and plus the young girl ignored if Metalicana really had respected his word since she still hadn't see him. So she only could pray despite the days that passed and the hope that was fading gradually. But, fortunately for her, good news finally arrived after so much patience.

A weird shadow suddenly appeared at the corner of the street and Levy straightened and narrowed the eyes, like she did every time she saw a stranger. But this stranger, she knew him. Before Pantherlily's and the other mages' surprised eyes, she ran outside and shouted:

"Sebastian? Lilas? But what are you doing here?"

"Tourism!" The doctor kidded who welcomed awkwardly the young girl who flew into his arms.

"Levyyy!" Lilas greeted as she jumped on her little feet.

"Hi Lilas! You can talk now? How cute!"

The mage took her in her arms and kissed her cheek with a big smile.

"Levy you know them?" Jet and Droy asked before everybody.

"It's true I forgot to do the introductions! So Sebastian, Lilas, this is the Fairy Tail mages. And Fairy Tail, this is Sebastian, Kôkô's doctor who helped us Gajeel and I, and his daughter Lilas."

"I hadn't do so much, please no exaggerations." The doctor muttered and blushed, embarrassed.

Every girls rushed at the baby with wondered exclamations that the little girl mirrored, and they enjoyed touch her face and hear her laughter. Meanwhile the men started to talk with the doctor because they wanted to know what happened with Gajeel and Levy and to hear his version of the story. A few minutes later, all of them sat at a large table in the hall and Mirajane brought drinks.

"I really didn't expect to see you here, what are you doing here?" Levy asked as she tried to make Lilas eat a piece of bread while Mirajane and Lucy were brushing her hair.

Sebastian became suddenly serious and stared at her before he stated in a grave voice:

"I've seen Gajeel. His father brought him to me a little while ago because he wasn't well at all and he left a few days ago when he awoke. I thought I had to tell you."

"Gajeel!" The baby screamed.

She waved her hand toward the door and stared at the blue haired mage with big confused eyes, as if she was surprised not to see her with him.

"But does he feel better?" Lily worried, anticipating the young girl's reaction.

"He nearly died, he was really in a critical state. His father explained what happened to him in jail and it didn't surprise me. I don't want to brag but I think I've accomplished an half-miracle when I've healed him. But now yes, he feels better."

"So he's going to come back?"

"Not now I suppose. Even if he feels better physically and his father healed his madness, he still has fits of absence rather frequently and he still remains very nervous, everything didn't go back to normal yet. His memory came back too and he remembers perfectly what he's done, I guess this disturbs him too. But don't worry, you should have some news about him soon."

Levy didn't know if she had to smile under such circumstances. Of course she was happy, but she was worried too. She had to trust Gajeel, she'd see him soon and everything would be alright. They talked the whole afternoon until Lilas showed some signs of fatigue and so they had to come back to the hostel. Sebastian informed them they stayed two more days in Magnolia and then they'd go back to Kôkô to celebrate a big event. Considering his smirk, this was something amusing, and when the blue haired mage asked the question, he answered:

"The mayor finally proposed Rosalie, his secretary, so we had to prepare the wedding. It's in three months, but he wants everything to be perfect. If you ever want to come, I guess he won't hesitate to reserve you a special place. He chuckled as his daughter was pulling him, yawning.

"Will there be a buffet?" Natsu immediately asked, making his friends laugh.

"That would be fantastic to go, I am totally agree!" Levy joyfully answered.

She stood, kissed Sebastian on the cheeks as she thanked him for everything he did, then she did the same with Lilas beside him. Finally they left, and they slightly turned upside down the young girl's quotidian because she decided to stay with them the next two days, before she took back her habits in the Guild, and waiting her friend with an new impatience.

Now that Gajeel was awake, Metalicana hadn't restrained himself to remark that he started to have enough. Lilas' terrible blows had annoyed him like ever and he wanted at all cost to be left alone, so he had curtailed his stay amongst the humans and had dragged his son by the collar to make him left the house. He returned in the forest, and took care of him for a little while, meaning by training him until he was exhausted enough to collapse on the ground, asleep. He continued until Gajeel completely recovered, as if anything never happened. But despite the guilt he felt towards Levy and Pantherlily because he had attacked them both, Gajeel still wanted to see them, and his father finally gave in, even if it wasn't his habits, even if he wanted at all cost to get rid of all this.

It was the end of the day at Fairy Tail. The sun was still here but the sky was slowly turning form gold to orange. Lily was sitting near the window as usual and was currently peeling a kiwi as he glanced outside regularly. Levy had left him for a moment to read the new chapter of Lucy's novel and was sitting beside her, a orange juiced in hand. A little farther, Natsu and Grey were doing an insults contest with Elfman. Erza was eating a cake beside the master and talking with him, pleasantly surprised that no one came to disturb her meal. In other words, the day had been rather calm, even if it was going to change soon. As he was absent-mindly eating an half of his kiwi, the little black cat noticed two strange silhouettes far in the street. Of course it was full of people, and strange people weren't rare, but concerning those two, it was their hair that seemed... strangely familiar. Disheveled, with multiple locks that flew in all directions, and long. The feline even forgot his favourite fruit. He jumped agilely on the floor and ran toward the door before the few glances that turned toward him. And he only need a single word to make them react.

"Levy!" He shouted with eagerness.

When she heard her name, the young girl looked up from Lucy's pages to see the cat pass the door at full speed and disappear outside, and a surge of excitation, apprehension and hope made her stand up like the others. Then she ran like a whirlwind in turn right behind the Exceed, mentally getting ready for what she would see soon, even if it was possible she was wrong. She ignored if Pantherlily had seen Gajeel, and consequently if it was really him, so a million of questions burst out in her mind.

_If__ it was really Gajeel, how was he?_

_H__ad he changed?_

_Did he remember her__ now?_

_Did he still love her after all this time__?_

_What about__ her? What would she feel when she'd see him, if he wasn't the same Gajeel she knew?_

She caught the door that Lily had simply left ajar and opened it on-the-fly before rushing outside so fast she nearly tripped, to find herself nose to nose with the one she hoped to see above everyone.

"Gihihihi. You didn't change Shrimp, still being in a hurry." Gajeel chuckled.

His arms crossed, a big smile was illuminating his face and his eyes were brighter than ever. The blackness, the darkness and the madness had disappeared. His father was leaning back against a house and was looking elsewhere, annoyed, but for now, Levy didn't care, she had the answers to her questions.

_Yes__ Gajeel was alright._

_No, he hadn't changed._

_Of course___ he remembered her___!_

_Oh yes he loved her, she could read it in his eyes that were looking only her._

_She__? She cried in joy and relief, feeling the huge weight that was crushing her shoulders for six months suddenly lighten._

With a beaming smile, she threw herself in his arms, a lump in her throat due to the emotion that prevent her cry of joy to be heard. Sat on the ground, Lily was roaring with laughter, he had the same reaction when he'd jumped on the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel wrapped an arm around the young girl's waist, and the other reached her cheek where he brushed away one of the blue locks and rubbed away her tears before he bent down and captured her lips with passion. Levy muffled a faint sob and her hands gripped his black coat and held tight firmly, despite the shivers that shook them. Mocking whistles in their back interrupted them and they turned the head toward the Fairy Tail mages who just arrived and rushed at them. Not crazy, the blue haired mage moved aside and Gajeel welcomed with bravery the human wave that rushed at him. He had the powerful impression to be the American football player who has the ball and who sees everyone running at him to tackled on the ground. Natsu and Grey jumped at him while Elfman hit his back manly and the master joined them shouting greeting words. Gradually the Dragon Slayer disappeared, buried under his friend's bodies who yelled until their throats ached. People in the street glanced toward them and toward the racket they made, but no on paid attention. Filled with joy, Levy started to laugh, along with the girls who'd stayed behind with her, with the Exceeds and Jet and Droy who were hesitating to do the same as their friends. However, to their teammate's great surprise, they came closer to Gajeel when he was repulsing the mages above him with insults. The iron mage stood, dusted with dignity and ignored the Fairy Tail members and their racket. Jet and Droy patted him on the shoulders almost friendly before they turned around and went back inside the Guild in a tense pace as if nothing had happened. Levy stared at them while Grey invited the girls to enjoy with him and Natsu caught Metalicana to make him dance despite his outraged shouts of protestation. Then she turned toward Gajeel who was talking with his cat he finally found. He must have felt her gaze on him because he looked at her and gave her his usual half-smile that made her heart pounding faster every time she saw it now. Lily patted the Dragon Slayer's cheek and left to join Sharuru and Happy, leaving again the two young mages alone. Gajeel shyly reached the arms an the mage flew into them once again with an unconcealed joy, happy and appeased to feel him tighten his embrace. That was when she saw some weird white marks on his arms and caught the suddenly slightly embarrassed and contrite look of the iron mage who declared then:

"Now we can clearly say my scars aren't all coming from my father."

"It must have been horrible... what you've been through."

She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her head in his chest, eager to feel his warmth and his appeasing scent surrounding her.

"Horrible isn't the right word. It was rather depressing to death I'd say. Maybe I wasn't conscious about what I did there, but I know I hurt you, and it wasn't something I wanted."

"This isn't your fault Gajeel, you weren't yourself, and you certainly had been punished enough if you didn't forget this five past months you spent there."

"You always say it's not my fault, but it is, a bit at least."

"Maybe. But in that case I don't blame you, it's simple I can't. I missed you, you know..."

"I missed you too."

He buried his face into her hair and she came even closer to him, as if she wanted them to be one. Feeling his body and his powerful arms wrapping around her made her body vibrate in a way she didn't want to stop. She was into her bubble now, and it was as if the noise around her didn't exist. The young girl slightly looked up and stood on tiptoes as she held onto his large shoulders for leverage and she finally placed her lips on his chin. He understood the message and leaned toward her with his usual chuckle. He sensually caressed her lips with his to prolong this moment as long as possible and to fully feel all the sensations this gesture gave them before he accelerated without warning, becoming more exigent with all the time they'd lost. Gajeel slightly cocked his head and bit the young girl's lip while she answered with pleasure by a moan. They only pulled away very briefly just to breath every time in a more panting way than the previous one. Levy refused to let him go, eager to find the six previous months she couldn't have spent with him, and anyway the Dragon Slayer also refused to let her go. For him, she had acted far beyond his expectations, and despite the pain he'd caused to her, and since they'd met, she still managed to love someone like him. And he only could admire and love her even more for her unlimited kindness and her capacity to forgive so easily. He didn't deserve her and yet she always came back to him. He swore he'd never abandon her, just like she hadn't.

Slowly and reluctantly, they pulled away a last time and the iron mage buried his head in her neck and closed his eyes. With a beaming smile, Levy did the same and slipped a hand under the collar of his coat, caressing his back with her fingertips as they sighed at the same time.

"They are noisy, do you want us to go celebrate your return elsewhere? In a quiet place... alone?" The young girl suggested, half-embarrassed, half-excited by her declaration.

She felt Gajeel smirk in her neck and he suddenly placed a hand under her thighs before he lift her and carried her in his arms.

"I didn't know you were so depraved Levy, but you know I can't refuse this." He purred with a devilish smile.

He stared to his left and right, but everyone was busy to party in the street, and each of them in their corner. Perfect, no one was watching them. His bookworm still in his arms, he rushed and jumped on the roofs toward Fairy Hills, where he was sure to have a very good night without no one to disturb him. However, he didn't notice the gray cat with red eyes that discretely and innocently followed them.

_THE END___!__

_****_

**_I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! ^w^_**


	14. Epilogue

**Here the epilogue! Hey, I wanted to know what happened to Metalicana, and you?**

**Filial Devotion is now officially complete and there won't be another epilogue. Thank for all your review (more than 50! OMG!) and the faves and the alerts, and Merry Christmas (argh, too late ^^') and an Happy New Year!**

**Hem... and right after you read this LAST chapter, please tell me if the rate needs to turn M for... well tell me! **

**I only own the translation and the mistakes (and sorry for the quotation marks I hadn't put earlier, in french I usually use the "–" when a character speaks).**

Perched on the tree next to the girls dormitory, transformed into human, Metalicana was waiting. For almost an hour he was waiting in fact. Arms crossed, sat on a branch, staring at the sky, he sighed deeply, frustrated. He was slightly starting to lose his patience and was hoping he could talk to his son quickly, but for now the said son was busy with _something else_ that was what the multiple shouts and groans from the room just in front of the Dragon told. For an hour Levy was screaming in pleasure and Gajeel was growling, and Metalicana had to listen this nice concert despite himself. He had a headache, and he also wanted to throw up when he imagined what happened inside. No, Metalicana wasn't a pervert, Metalicana was watching, well he was listening, to make his duty as a father. Exasperate, he rolled his eyes to heavens when the shouts grew even louder, hoping it would end soon. And his prayer was heard because after a loud "I love you Gajeel!" that made the lights turn on in a few houses in Magnolia, silence fortunately fell back. Luckily all the Fairy Tail mages were asleep in the Guild after their party, otherwise they certainly already arrived to see what happened. With a growl, the Dragon straightened and jumped without a sound toward the window, just to see if they really had finished and if he finally could say something.

About the Dragon Slayer and the young girl, yes it was over. Breathless, stuck to one another and submersed by the moonlight that made their soaked body shine softly, they just had the most beautiful night of their life after six long months of an interminable absence. Slow and awkward due to the pleasure, the young girls' hands caressed the mage's chest before they wrapped around his neck to hug him with a small moan, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, before she coiled against him.

"Thank you." She sighed with an unconcealed joy.

Above her, Gajeel smiled warmly and wrapped his hands around the young girl's waist to pull her closer against him, then he kissed her with passion like he did just before. Their mouths danced sensually, reminding them what just happened between them and it nearly made them want to begin this again.

However a few knocks on the open window brought them back to reality, and when they turned toward the noise, stupor and horrified surprise was written over their faces and they screamed together. But this scream was far different from the passion they demonstrated before. At an incredible speed, Levy grabbed the blanket and the two mages hid below, shocked and stunned.

"I hope I don't bother you!" Metalicana grumbled, clinging on to the window firmly and seeming very unhappy.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go away!" Gajeel yelled, red from head to toes, just like his girlfriend.

"Don't talk to me like that! I came here to tell you something important, but if you don't care I can go!"

"No it's okay but quickly then!"

The Dragon Slayer hid a little more under the blanket with Levy, incredibly embarrassed. Maybe it was his father indeed, but no one should have seen what they've done, and he didn't know since when he was spying them. The young girl hadn't say anything yet, she was restraining herself but she was thinking no less. The Dragon waited a little more before answering, a sadistic smile on his lips, delighted with his little effect, then finally he declared:

"I'm leaving."

"How that you're leaving? To go where?"

"I don't know myself where the wind would carry me, but at least I have a goal. I choose to search Igneel and Grandeeney, to free them and to bring them back to Wendy and Natsu. So those two annoying and infuriating brats would stop to ruin my life. They already managed to make me join this damn Guild full of vermin and horses, I want them to leave me alone!"

"Wait... wait... you're going to search Grandeeney and Igneel... for Natsu and Wendy? And you joined Fairy Tail? Honestly I didn't expect this from you." Gajeel slowly said, dumbstruck by his declaration as much as the Solid Script mage who giggled in silence under him.

"Shut up looser! I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for myself and for my own peace! Once I succeed I won't have to put up with any of you humans, and that's all I wish!" Metalicana roared, suddenly enraged due to the image his son had of him right now.

He was getting more and more humiliated and he had been hurt repeatedly in his pride of Dragon. Now he was pissed, pissed, pissed. One day all those damn humans would pay, but first they had to leave him alone, and for this, he had to deal with them, at least for a while only.

"There, it was just to let you know." He growled in the end.

"Yeah." Gajeel answered, not knowing what else to say.

A long awkward silence fell between the two humans and the Dragon, then, as he understood he had nothing else to say, Metalicana jumped once again on the tree and prepared to transform himself. When he was about to do it, a voice in his back made him turn around. The iron mage had straightened and, leaning on the windowsill with his usual half smirk, he suddenly spoke:

"Have safe journey. And thanks for everything... dad."

After so long, so much time spent to hate each other, so much time spent to fight, after more than ten years, the son finally called the one who had raised him "dad" again. More surprising and strange fact, at this moment, Metalicana gave him back a smile, and as the magic illuminated his body, he declared in turn:

"Don't thank me, I already told you I hadn't done this for you, you bad son!"

Then an eagle appeared, and it flew away quickly into the starry sky, along with the Dragon Slayer's and the Solid Script mage's laughter.

**(True) END!**


End file.
